Siren of the mist
by SammywithSwagger
Summary: Midori is a academy student from the mist village. she becomes the friend of Kisame; the class freak friendship turns into love but what do people think? KisaXOC Rated T for language in later Chapters! Enjoy!*NEW CHAPTER UP*
1. The Freak of the School

**Sammy: Hey all i decided that i'm going to make a new story, i will be continuing 'Nobody Has it Easy' though!**

**Kisame: But why me...? no one likes me that much.**

**Sammy: Hey! i like you! thats why im making this story!**

**Kisame: Really?**

**Sammy: Yes really, *turns to Readers* Tell me if i should continue this story i need your feedback!**

**Kisame: SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, she owns her OCs and the story line of 'Siren of the Mist'.**

**Sammy: Thank you Kisame and ENJOY!**

* * *

Siren of the Mist

The Freak of the school

Midori's POV

It's a typical morning in the Mist village, mom woke me us so I can get ready for the acdememy.

I'm Midori Tanaka, a 10 year old up and coming Ninja of the hidden mist village. I have long navy blue hair with black tips which I keep out and I have abnormal sapphire eyes too. I always wear black capris with a white and light blue striped long sleeved shirt with a light black vest.

"Midori! Time to go!" I heard my mom calling from downstairs.

"COMING!!!" I said as I looking in my mirror, grabbed my bag then ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning!" I greeted smiling wide.

"Morning sweetheart." My Dad said to me.

"Comon sweetie let's get you to the academy, afterall it's a new year!" Mom said as she took my hand as we both walked out of the house.

We walked down the road we usually take to the academy. We talked about usual things like what I might learn today or how good of a Ninja I will be when I graduate in 3 years.

"Mom just you wait! I'll be stronger than even Dad!" I boasted to her.

She laughed lightly at me, I don't think she's taking me seriously.

"I bet you will sweetie." She said as we made it to the academy.

I hugged her goodbye and ran inside and got into my class, thanks to the board in the hallway I figured it out.

"HEY MIDORI!!!! Over here!!!" I heard my friend Kimiko shout from across the room.

Kimiko had been my friend ever since I started the academy. She had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes and always wore black pants with a white t-shit and a blue hoodie.

I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Kimiko how's it going?" I asked her.

She sighed and leaned against her chair.

"I'm fine I just want the day to end so I can go to sleep, im so tired! How about you?" she said, typical Kimiko. She was tired for most part but she manages to still get good grades and keep up in class.

"I'm fine I'm just excited for a new year at the academy. 3 more years until we go on missions… and be Kunochis(sp?)." I said as I gave her s toothy smile.

"Well I know we are going to kick ass but I don't know about that kid." She said as she pointed to one of the students who came into the classroom.

He was… out of the ordinary. He was quite tall and had dark blue hair like me but it was totally on an angle which was cool but odd at the same time. He had navy blue shorts with a while T-shirt and a black schoolbag on. The odd thing about him is that he had blue skin… and gill looking marks on both sides of his face he had a worried expression on his face.

"So what? I bet he's cool." I stated as I continued to look at him.

"Not with a face like that." Kimiko laughed.

I glared at her slightly, he wasn't even scary looking I don't know why she's even being so mean to him.

For a while me and Kimiko were talking about random things then our new teacher came into the room.

"Hey class my name is Haruko you're Teacher! How's it going?" our teacher shouted happily. He had spiky black hair and has light brown eyes, he had on a chuinin uniform and a large smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone shouted a hello" and we got to work.

For the most part I was doing my work but my eyes keep creeping back to that odd kid who was in the far corner of the room, I don't think it's kinda good to do that…

Kimiko's POV

I was about to ask Midori if she knows the answer to Haruko's question but it seems she looking at that freak, why does he attract her like that? There's no need to mock him in you're mind even if it was funny.

I nudged Midori, hoping I could get the answer I wanted.

Midori's POV

I felt someone nudging me, I turned and saw Kimiko looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey do you know the answer to Haruko's question?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah." I started as I began helping Kimiko.

Lunch Time

Finally Lunch, luckily mom put my lunch in my bag before I went to class.

"Ah lunch time, time to eat, sleep and be happy." Kimiko said as she opened up her lunch and began eating.

I followed suit and began eating.

I looked around the room a couple of times and I saw a few kids talking to each other then looking at _him _then start to giggle.

All the guy was doing was sitting at his table eating and doodling in his notebook.

I glared at them, that's not nice at all.

"No need to be all angry Midori, it's harmless." Kimiko said to me. cheyah for you.

I grunted in response and continued to eat.

End of classes

At the end of the day I managed to:

Get educated on new things

Make a couple new friends

One of my new friends Akio ran up to me. he had mid length black hair and had on blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Hey Midori!" he shouted at me.

"Hey Akio, how's it going?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nothing much, do you want to walk together? I live close to you because I saw you walking with your mom on my street." He purposed.

I nodded happily and we were on our way.

"So what did you think about that new kid? He seems pretty scary huh?" he asked me suddenly after walking together for a few minutes.

"He's unique. That's all." I replied, giving him an obvious hint I really don't feel like talking about it.

"We figured out what to call him, you know as a nickname since we don't know his name." he said. So you make a name without asking his name… now distasteful.

"What you mean we?"

"My friends and most of the class." He said.

"And that name is…?"

"Freak." He said to me.

Fantastic, of all the names it had to be that. Why do I fear that karma is going to bite them in the ass very soon?

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_"For the record, I have a name and that's Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki."_

_"Uhm hey, do you need help?"_

_"Do you want to be my friend? You seem like a cool person even if you look different you seem very sweet…"_

**Sammy: Well here it is! please let me know if i should continue this or not! *smiles***

**~S.W.S **


	2. In Need of a Friend

**Sammy: Well Here's Chapter 2 *smiles* PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! i need to know if i should really continue this or not~**

**Kisame: YOU WILL CONTINUE THIS! *Attacks***

**Sammy: *Dodges* Fine! Also, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (i wish i did, than i would not have made Kisame Die and Midori wud have been in the Akatsuki!! *Teardrop* i own my OCs and This Storyline!**

**Midori: But how can i be in the Akatsuki when no one knows my Skills?**

**Kisame: I guess if Sammy continues WHICH SHE WILL OR ELSE!! your skills will be known.**

**Sammy: *Nods Head* Now onto the story!!**

**Kisame: ENJOY!!**

* * *

Siren of the Mist

In need of a friend

The next day

Midori's POV

We're stuck inside again. We haven't done any training outside yesterday and I'm hoping that we get to today. While taking notes on what Haruko was talking about my mind set back to yesterday with Akio, why did he and the rest of the class make such a hideous name?

Kimiko been taking to much notice of me zoning out and always tries to bring me back into reality which I should do but I just can't.

I shoot my head trying to take these annoying thoughts out of my head and I got back into hearing Haruko's lesson.

"Alright class were done with theory and we will do practical. Grab your bags! Outside for target practise!" Haruko said to us.

We all cheered and headed outside in the training grounds. Haruko told us how to properly throw a shuriken and made everyone one by one to take out a target.

"Alright next up is Kimiko." Kimiko cheered and got into prepare mode and quickly threw her shuriken, she managed to get 4 out of 6 on the target. She strutted back and gave me a 'In your face' smirk and went to the back of the line.

"Excellent Alright next is Midori." I walked up to the starting line and got into position I began throwing my shurikens trying to aim for at least the 2nd last ring but I only got 3 out of 6 on the target not near my aiming point.

"It's alright Midori you just need to practise." Haruko told me before he called out the next person.

For a few minutes everyone went and either failed or needs to improve. It was almost time to go before Haruko called out our last participant.

"Okay last up is Kisame." He said as the boy that's been bothering my mind comes up to the starting line and got into position. He began throwing the shuriken quickly and to everyone's surprise he got all of them in! I mean all of them!

"Excellent Kisame you mastered it very quickly!" Haruko praised him and turned towards the class.

"See class? That why you must train in order to get all the shuriken in just like Kisame. That's the end of class grab your gear and I'll see you tomorrow." Haruko said before he 'poofed' away. Gee I wish I could do that, I would be able to poof from one place to another in seconds!

Akio and a couple of the boy classmates approached Kisame. Kimiko took no time at all to grab my hand to witness what was happening.

"Hey freak, how were you able to do that?" one of the guys asked him in a stern yet mocking tone.

I saw Kisame's eye twitch with annoyance but he didn't reply.

"Hey can't you speak? He asked how's you do that?!" Akio shouted. Akio… why so cold? You aren't like this when you talk to me.

Kisame shrugged.

"I just practise unlike you. you were the one who did only 2 right?"

Akio snapped. He got his fist ready and aimed for Kisame's face.

Kisame dodged and kicked Akio in the stomach, he landed a few feet away.

Akio coughed a bit and got up, his friends ran to his aid.

"For the record, I have a name and that's Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki." He said as he walked away.

Kimiko, still holding my hand ran towards Akio and his group.

"Akio! You okay?!" she shouted as she went to help him out.

"Stupid… freak… I'll get you for that…" he grumbled silently but I still heard. Why must he insist on being like this is this will be the result?

"You still think that 'Kisame' is cool?" Kimiko said to me.

I looked in the direction where Kisame went, he disappeared long ago.

"_It wasn't right…and still for that he is still cool in my eyes."_

~Time skip~

It was raining, I hate the rain but love it at the same time. It was refreshing after a long day at the academy but it's a 50/50 chance I get a cold.

It's been a week since that fight and we haven't seen Kisame since. People think Akio and the guys scared him so he decided not to become a shinobi. Others thought he advanced to a higher grade. I honestly don't know but my mind hasn't been clear of worry for the week.

As I ran though the streets I got a bit lost, I managed to find the park close to my house but I also found something or should I say _someone _there sitting next to a tree under the rain.

Kisame.

He looked so beat up it would bring me to tears, his face was down casted and he had many bruises.

I ran up to him and met his eye level.

"Uhm hey, do you need help?" I asked him simply; since we haven't talked I don't exactly know what to say.

He looked up, sapphire met gold.

I stood up and stretched my hand.

"Come with me and I'll get you cleaned up." I said with a smile.

His eyes went a little wide but he accepted my hand and I helped him up; for a 10 year old he's kinda heavy…

I lead him to my house, opened the door and lead him towards the kitchen.

"Oh good Sweetie you're home I go- mom said before she stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-who is that?" she question me with a scared and horror-struck face.

Kisame looked at my mom wearily.

"He's a friend from school and he needs help can you please help me?" I asked her.

Mom nodded and helped me take him to my room, it was simple white walls a bed at a corner and a desk on the opposite side.

Mom made sure he was comfortable then left the room.

"Alright I'll be right back, I need to get my first aid kit." I said before running off into the bathroom down the fall.

Kisame's POV

Why?

Why is she helping me? Doesn't she view me as a freak like everyone else in this damn village?

Should I tell what happened or will she just be like the others laugh at me then tell me to get the hell out.

I pressed my hand on my left shoulder it throbbed with pain I lifted it and blood was on my fingers.

"_Damn… please come soon…"_ I thought as I looked at the doorway where… I think Midori went through.

Midori's POV

I quickly got out of the washroom with the Kit and ran towards my room. I walked into the room with Kisame just starting blankly at me.

I didn't waste anytime and ran over to his side and began bandaging him up; I noticed blood on his fingars what kind of person could do such a thing?!

When I was finished I took a huge sigh and ran my hand through my hair; that took longer than expected but hell it was worth it.

I straightened up and looked over my work.

"Alright so I guess sleep will help you." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Midori." He called to me, I turned around with a questionable stare.

He looked at me and smiled, it totally made my day.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." he said before he closed his eyes.

"No problem." I whispered before I left the room and headed for the kitchen where my guess is where mom is.

In the Kitchen

I walked inside and my mom was at the table drinking tea and reading. She finally noticed me and had a small smile. She pointed to a chair gesturing me to sit down and I obeyed.

"Sweetie. I know you just want to do the right thing but…" mom started to say before her eyes paid more attention to the table then to my face.

"But what mom, be like how the other people treat him?! You saw him! He was badly hurt and I refuse to let it happen again!" I shouted at her, which I don't do normally but this is different way different.

Mom remained silent then her smile widened a bit then she looked up at me.

"As long as you're father doesn't know about this then you're off the hook."

I sighed with relief, at least mom understands but if dad figures it out then I don't know what will happen.

"Thanks mom."

She smiled at me then began talking about something else.

Half an hour past by. I guess I should go and see if Kisame is alright.

"Mom I'm going to check on Kisame I'll be right back." I said as I hopped off the chair.

"You know, I think this is good more that I think about it. It could help that boy, he needs a friend. Someone who he can trust; maybe someone like you?" She questioned to me as she stood up and went to the fridge then to the stove full of food.

"_A friend? She thinks I should be his friend…? Why haven't I thought of that sooner?!" _I thought.

She handed me a container.

"He's probably hungry so give this to him and good luck sweetie." She instructed.

"Right!" I said happily and ran upstairs.

"_I wonder if he'd accept my offer or not."_

At Midori's Room

I opened the door and stepped inside. Kisame was still asleep so I quietly walked up towards the bed; placing the container on the bed I studied him.

His face was so peaceful, but I can tell he was suffering from something.

"Wakie wakie…" I whispered softly, poking him slightly.

His eyes snapped open and jumped back a little.

I flinched but didn't move. I just had to say that.

"Sorry Kisame, I wanted to wait until you fully woken up I don't know why I even said that…" I started to ramble on blushing.

He chuckled a bit.

"It's fine." He told me, I looked up and smiled wide.

"OH YEA!" I said as I grabbed the container and showed it to him.

He blinked a few times before talking.

"What's that?"

"It's food silly! My mom made it for you, here!" I said as I handed it to him, he gladly took it and opened it.

He stared down at it; doesn't he like salmon sushi and rice?

"What's wrong Kisame?" I asked him tilting my head.

"I don't eat salmon sushi… it makes me sick." GAH! Note to self: Don't bring salmon sushi to school or in front of Kisame!

"S-Sorry! I didn't know!" I said.

"Whoa whoa it's okay… you wouldn't have known anyways I'll just eat the rice." He said worried.

He started eating in silence. Should I ask him or should I start by making small talk?

"You seem to be healing quicker than expected, that would mean you can leave here and go home." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I can heal faster than others… I would have to go home… but I really don't want to at the same time." He replied.

"Why not?" I hope his wounds weren't from his own parents!

"It's okay, I don't feel like talking about it." He said to me.

"_I wonder what got his so upset… or so sad… I guess I'll be patient and wait for him to tell me."_

"Hey Kisame…" I stated.

His eyes were set back to me.

"Yes?"

"D-Do you.. I mean if it weren't much trouble…" I rambled on.

He placed the food down and crossed his feet, his full attention was on me.

"What?" he pushed me. Come on this is kinda hard you know!

I rubbed the back of my head while blushing while trying to find the right words.

"Do you want to be my friend? You seem like a cool person even if you look different you seem very sweet…"

He remained quiet which got me concerned, doesn't he want a friend?

"I… I never had a friend before…" he said softly turning purple while looking at me in a shy expression…. Wait purple?! Red plus Blue is Purple so he's blushing!

"Then there isn't any better time then the present." I said with a grin.

He returned the grin, his teeth looked so sharp! Like a shark's mouth!

"I guess you're right Midori." He told me.

Over the few minutes we shared we talked about different things about our likes and dislikes. Kisame liked to train, eat and liked to swim he didn't like eating fish, losing or being called a freak. I told him how I liked to dance, draw, train and how I don't like mean people or 'to much' violence.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Midori, it's me." mom called out.

"Come in mom!" I called out to her, she opened the door and smiled at the scence before her.

Me and Kisame were on the bed, I was hugging a pillow he was just sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Midori, you're father's coming home from his mission. I think it's time for you're friend to go." She told us.

Kisame frowned, even after a small time together I don't think he wants to go.

"Hey Kisame?" I started off.

"Hm Midori?" he replied.

"How about we meet up by the tree tomorrow in the morning? Then we can hang out." I asked him.

He grinned at me again.

"Sure thing." He said as he jumped off the bed, and stretched.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I heard dad shout downstairs.

"You can't go downstairs so where will you go?" Mom questioned.

Kisame opened up my window and looked back at us.

"See you at the tree tomorrow Midori."

"See you!" I shouted as Kisame jumped out the window.

I turned to mom who was smiling at me.

"I guess you have a new friend huh Sweetie."

"I guess you can say that mom." I replied with a hue grin.

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_"KISAME!! I'm hungry! Let's go and have lunch like you promised!"_

_"I was wondering… what happened to you yesterday?"_

_"Why would you want to know?"_

**Sammy: Theres the Sneak Peak!! R&R!!!! im counting on you!**


	3. Shoulder to lean on

**Sammy: Hey guys! heres chapter 3 *smiles* **

**Midori: Cool! so hows this chaper going to be?**

**Sammy: It's going to be a little sad... since its going to touch on Kisame's past a bit.**

***Kisame in a corner***

**Midori: Whats wrong big guy?**

**Kisame: nothing...**

**Sammy: *Rolls eyes* It's okay Kisame... but please try to be a man... do the disclaimer!**

**Kisame: Shut up... Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO (if she did than i would be still alive!! and midori would be in Akatsuki with me.) but she owns her OCs and the storyline of this story!!**

* * *

REPLIES

Kudomeya: Thank you *smiles* i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

: I know... Kisame don't get enough love. i was sad abouthis death, his death should have been at least decent like deidaras', sasori's and itachi's deaths.

XPrincessKaguraX: Well, just wait and see how it will turn out *Smirks* but heres the chapter as promised!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Shoulder to lean on

Normal POV

The sun shined through Midori's window and a fresh breeze gust by, it was still open since Kisame left her house yesterday evening. She shivered but none the less opened her clear sapphire eyes.

Today she's suppost to meet up with Kisame; so they could hang out together like typical friends should. The mere thought made Midori jump out of her bed grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Midori's POV

After I took my shower I got changed into my usual clothes and headed downstairs, mom was in the living room reading on the couch and dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning mom, where's dad?" I asked her, she stopped reading and looked up.

"The Mizukage called for him, he should be back either tomorrow or the following day." She told me.

I frowned, ever since there's a number of Ninja's are declining dad's team has been in and out of the village constantly, I know since my mom tells me she doesn't think it she should lie.

"Don't be sad Midori, I bet he'll be home tomorrow." She told me grining.

I smiled at her trying to not show my concern.

"I know mom."

"Hey, aren't you suppost to meet up with that boy?" she asked me getting up from her position on the couch then walked towards me.

"Kisame mom, I'm going to hang out with him today." I said cheerfully.

"Alright but eat a bit first."

"Right!"

~Time Skip~

I finally got of the house, mom gave me a lot of money so me and Kisame could go out for lunch or something as well as giving me the typical 'no talking to strangers' routine. I raced towards the tree I met Kisame in, everyone looked at me strangely for whatever reason I have no idea.

I slowed it down a bit just to be considerate to everyone and for my dignity. I got to look around more, today was such a beautiful day there isn't any mist so it's very clear out and sunny.

Finally, I made it. I sat at the base of the tree and looked around the park. Little kids were running around playing with each other while their mother's were talking, I probably see myself like that. If I don't continue as a Ninja… when I graduate.

"Hey Midori!!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around and saw Akio running towards me, why does he of all people have to be here.

"Hey Akio." I said not moving from my spot.

He had a huge grin on his face.

"How's it going?"

"Good."

"What you doing here?"

"Why you asking 20 questions?"

He stared at me impatiently.

"Comon just answer…" Akio pestured crossing his arms irritably.

"I'm waiting for a friend." I replied with a smile.

"You mean Kimiko?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"It's a new friend." I said.

"Haha.. sorry Midori that I was late…" I familiar voice said beside me.

"Ah Kisame!" I said happily standing up.

"Hn. Hey." Akio said glaring at Kisame.

"Hey." Kisame grunted while glaring, I could see the sparks fly at each other.

"Let's go shall we?" I said happily trying to ensure there's 'peace'.

Kisame looked at me then looked back at Akio.

"Sure Midori!" he said as both of us left Akio.

"_Bye." _I thought as me and Kisame began our day.

'Mini time skip

Kisame's POV

Midori and I decided on walking around the village a bit before we do anything else. I never really left the house and walked around in the public often… but I'll do anything for Midori… even though we only personally met in such a short time. She was talking about a few different things like funny past stories with her and her friend Kimiko, it made me feel… comfortable.

Midori stopped talking suddenly which got me confused.

"Midori?" I asked as I turned around, she was on the grassy field on the other side of the road we were taking so we can head over to the shopping district.

"Over here!" she called to me, I obediently walked towards her and kneeled down beside her.

She was looking at a group of Lilies, she had a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Lilies are my favourite; they mean elegance, charm, beauty and grace. I want to be as graceful as a Lily when I become a Kunochi." She told me as she fiddled around with one of the flowers.

"I have a feeling you will." I told her, which I find is true. She can be whatever she wants if she sets herself to it.

She smiled wider.

"Comon, let's get out of here. We can go get something to eat, my treat?" I asked her with a large grin.

"Sure." She said getting up.

I looked at the Lily again, since she seemed to enjoy it so much then why not let her have it?

I picked it up and held it infront of her.

"Here, take it."

"Thank you Kisame!" she shouted at me then hugged me, yes really she hugged me!

"N-no P-problem." I stuttered out.

She took the Lily then we continued our walk to the market.

When we arrived it wasn't as pleasant as I hoped it would be; people stopped and stared at me and Midori while we looked at different kinds of merchandise.

"Lookie! Doesn't this look cool?" she called out to me.

I looked over and she was wearing many different coloured bracelets and had big blue sunglasses on.

"Yeah it does!" I told her, she instantly lit up.

"I'll go buy the glasses I have enough bracelets at home." She told me as she went to the cashier.

"O-okay then." I told her, why did I stutter? I barley do that.

She came back to me with the glasses on top of her hair, she still had that smile on her face.

"Let's go shall we?" I asked her pulling my hand out before her.

"Yes we shall." She replied taking my hand.

We were walking around still looking for different things, Midori went shopping like mad while I just sit back and made a few comments here and there.

"KISAME!! I'm hungry! Let's go and have lunch like you promised!" she whined to me grabbing my hand shaking it wildly.

"Okay okay, what do you want?"

"ICE CREAM!!" she told me, luckily I saw a ice cream stand around here.

"Okay let's go." I told her.

As we walked towards our destinations the district was more busy which makes me even more nervous than how I was now.

People began stopping and staring at the spectacle; a freak and a perfect little girl walking together let alone talking with each other. I swallowed deeply and averted my eyes; I have no need to see their faces.

I felt my hand squeeze, I turned and I saw Midori with a small smile on her face. I guess she's comforting me and it's working just fine.

I gave her a smile as well as we continued.

^Around the Village ^

Midori's POV

We got to the ice cream stand I saw a while ago. I looked over at Kisame and he looked nervous for some reason, he turned towards me with zero signs of negativity on his face.

"Remember I'm paying so choose whatever you want." He said with a toothy grin.

I nodded and we walked up to the ice cream guy.

"Hello miss, what would you like?" he asked me with a smile.

"Caramel swirl in a cup please"

"And you sir?" he asked Kisame, he didn't even seem scared of him at all! It surprised Kisame a lot too.

"C-Cookie dough in a cup too please."

"That's $8." He said to us as he made our order, Kisame dug into his pants and took out some cash and handed it to the man.

"Thank you, and here you go." He said as he gave me both our ice creams.

I handed Kisame his ice cream then grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!!"

"Okay but where?"

"Anywhere!!" I told him dragging him towards the park again.

We decided to sit on the swings while eating, we kept silent since we both were to into our ice creams to talk.

"Can I try some of yours?" I asked him tilting my head ever so slightly.

He stared at me then nodded.

"As long as I try some of yours."

"You got a deal!" I said as I took my little ice cream spoon and took a portion of his ice cream while he did the same.

"MMMmm this is good!" I exclaimed happly, this is definitely going to be on my top 5 favourite foods.

"Same for yours." He said happily.

We began talking and eating until all the ice cream was gone we decided to lay on the grass around the park instead of on the swings, the sun was setting slightly but something has been on my mind for so long. I have to blurt it out before my mind explodes!

"Kisame…" I started off looking over at him.

His eyes met mine.

"Yes Midori?"

"I was wondering… what happened to you yesterday?"

His eyes left mine and started paying more attention to the grass.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I whispered at him.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because you're my friend, you can trust me. no one else can understand but me so please… tell me…" I told him.

His eyes met mine again, he was looking at me trying to find a flaw of what I said to him.

He sighed.

"It began like any other weekday…" he told me.

^Couple Day's ago^

Kisame's POV

_I was running home since grandma asked me to get her some medication for her since she hasn't been feeling to well. _

_I walked up to the house and creaked the door open, and stepped inside. Taking off my shoes I stepped inside and a flush of a flavourful aroma swept past my nose, grandma must be cooking! She shouldn't be while she's sick!_

_I raced down the hallway leading to the kitchen and sure enough, grandma was in the kitchen throwing different seasonings into a pot._

"_Grandma, you know you're not suppost to be on you're feet." I told her placing the medicine on the counter._

_She turned around, her skin was creamy but has gotten pale, her hair was grey and in a bun, she had on her typical robes which were a light blue colour. She had a smile plastered on her face._

"_I know that Kisame; but I want to make sure you're not going to mess up the kitchen when you decide to cook." She replied stirring the mixture in the pot._

_I pouted; she doesn't like me cooking since I'm still not tall enough to get things in the cupboards. I usually fall while trying to get something and make a mess._

_She laughed softly and turned off the stove._

"_The soup is done; can you help me set the dinning table?" _

_I nodded and ran to her side as Grandma began passing me bowls._

_I quickly got it set up and walked back to the kitchen to help grandma with the pot._

"_Thanks Dear; I'm not as strong as I used to be, I was able to punch someone metres away from me when I was a young Ninja." She told me as she sat down at the table._

"_It's okay; as long as I'm here I'll do things for you." I reassured her and we bagan eating._

_Minutes past without much conversation, until Grandma started talking about the academy; my worst nightmare._

"_How is the academy going for you? You didn't tell me when you got home earlier."_

"_No one would talk to me… but I got 6 out of 6 shurikens at target practise."_

"_That's fantastic that you're achieving much great talent." She told me, totally ignoring my first statement._

"_Eventually you will be able to use the Samehada; you're father's trusted sword. What a fine Ninja you'll be with it." _

_I looked over at the fire place, right on top of it was this massive sword covered in bandages; grandma told me it was father's but I never knew him. Below it was two Katanas which were Silver and light blue. Grandma said it was mother's but she's died a long time ago._

"_What was he like?" I asked her still looking at Samehada._

"_Hmm… he was exactly like you, same skin tone and facial features. When I first met him I thought your mother was crazy but over time I began to see what a kind young man he was and I look forward to see you blossom into someone like him."_

_I nodded happily none the less and finished my food._

_After we were done I cleaned up while grandma was lounging at the table, and was talking to me._

"_Kisame can you please pass me the medicine you brought for me?" she asked me, I nodded obediently since of course I don't want her to strain herself._

_I grabbed a glass and filled it with water and held the package in another hand, placing the glass on the table I opened the package and handed grandma her pills._

_She opened the bottle and swallowed 2 pills than drank the water, she put the glass back on the table._

"_Ohh, what a day; I'll be going to bed now Kisame." She told me as she began to get up; her arms were shaking a lot. She shouldn't be walking to her room alone who knows what might happen._

_Before she fully got up I placed my hand on hers, she turned to me with a questionable stare._

"_Let me come with you?" _

_She smiled._

"_Oh course dear." She said as I got up as well and helped her walk towards her room._

_I got her settled into her bed and was about to head out the door._

"_Ah that feels nice. Kisame, come here please." _

_I obediently walked over to the bed._

"_I know it's hard to make friends but I know you will find an angel that won't be judgmental about what you look like." My eyes widened at what she said, so she was listening, but that's grandma for you._

"_I hope so."_

"_I know so, now you should get your work done and go to bed." She said to me with a smile._

_I nodded my head and got up._

"_Oh and Kisame!" she shouted at me, I turned my head._

"_I love you dearly."_

_I smiled._

"_I love you too."_

_~Next Morning~_

_I ran towards grandma's room to say goodbye before I head to the academy. _

_I opened her door and walked inside, the room had an eerie feeling but I ignored it._

_I waited for her to reply but none happened._

"_She's probably still asleep." I thought as I walked towards her bed._

"_Grandma…?" I whispered grabbing her hand, it was cold._

_My eyes widened a bit._

"_She's…Dead." I thought looking over her features, she had a smile on her face. _

_I stepped back until I hit the wall, I crouched down and wrapped my arms around my knees. All I did was cry; the only person that took care of me and loved me is gone…_

_~Time Skip~_

_I walked through the park on a rainy day with a gloomy expression, when the doctors arrived they said that her sickness killed her in her sleep and that she is going to be buried. _

_The Shinobi police never asked me where I was going to stay now so I have to continue living in the Family Mansion and use the fortune the family left for me._

_I was stopped by those kids from class they had a few older kids as well, their annoying leader Akio walked up to me._

"_Where were you at school freak? Decided not to come back?"_

_I averted my eyes._

"_That's none of you're business now I have to head home." I said as I walked the other way but got stopped by the others._

"_Well we'll make it our business; no one messes with Akio." One of the older one said cracking his knuckles before they all jumped me (A/N: That's kinda Dry I know but that's all I could think of.), I hoped and prayed it would end but sadly that wasn't the case. _

_When they were done I began limping away full of bruises and my arm very hurting, I slouched on a tree I found. The group didn't follow me, I guess I'm safe for now. I looked to the ground not knowing what to do since it hurted so much._

"_Uhm hey, need some help?" a voice called me from my worries, I stared up at her sapphire eyes what does she want with me?_

~End of Kisame's story~

I looked over at Midori who's eyes were wide, I noticed I was crying. What kind of guy would cry in front of a girl? Oh yeah, me.

But even though I tried to stop I couldn't I continued to cry.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay Kisame, I'll be there for you. I promise you."

My eyes widened, just like what Grandma said.

I'll get an angel as a friend… and that angel is Midori.


	4. Let's Train, My friend

**Sammy: here we are Chapter 4!**

**Midori: So excited!! Aren't you too Kisame?!**

**Kisame: Sure sure, whatever you say midori *looks away***

**Midori: *Grabs collar* DON'T BE SARCASTIC WITH ME!!!**

**Sammy: *Sweat drop* Midori i think he meant it, put him down... (How the hell did she even pick him up?)**

**Midori: Okay! *smiles and drops him***

**Kisame: *Rubs back of head* you know i don't lie to you midori, no need to be so rash.**

**Sammy: Well, back to the matter at hand. This chapter won't be sad like chapter 3 it should be a lot better! MIDORI THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Midori: Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns me, her OCs and the storyline of S.O.M.**

**Sammy: Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Replies

xPrincessKagurax: thank you for reviewing again *smiles* well Akio might show up in the next chapter but hey!! at least it means more drama~

Numanlife: Yeah i know, he does need a lil more love :] well i say good luck on your Kisame story i can't wait to read it!!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Let's Train, my friend

~School Day~

Midori's POV

I walked happily towards academy; my weekend was fantastic I hung out with Kisame everyday for practically the entire day. Yesterday I was playing with him for so long mom had to go out to find me, both Kisame and I continuously apologized for giving mom a heart attack.

I made it to the academy; parents waved goodbye to their children before heading back home or to work.

I walked up the stairs and headed to my classroom, nothing special outside so no reason to be staying out there doing nothing.

I walked inside to only be jumped by Kimiko.

"MIDORI!! I haven't seen you all weekend what's up with that?!"

I shrugged.

"I was busy that's all."

Kimiko gave me an 'I don't by that' look but didn't press it any further luckily but instead she grabbed my arm and dragged me to our seats while we wait for other students to arrive.

Many minutes pasted by, practically all the class made it and still no sign of Kisame. Damn it all! I told him to come to school or else I'd drag him by his _ear_!

I twirled around my hair, it was a kind of habit I developed whenever I was upset or impatient I twirled my hair.

"Midori, you shouldn't do that. You might damage your hair, no need to be impatient for sensei to come." Kimiko whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"When you stop popping gum while eating it I'll stop. But that won't be happening anytime soon."

She stuck out her tongue out then turned back to organising her desk.

I turned back to the door, suddenly a familiar blue boy walked inside nervously. He looked around till our eyes met, I gave him an encouraging smile and he responded with a small smile and sat at his desk.

I turned towards where Akio was sitting; he didn't do anything out of the ordinary he just talked with his 'passé'.

"Alright class, sorry I was late now please take out you're notebooks we're going to do a lot of note taking today." Haruko explained as he waltzed inside the classroom.

Everyone shouted in agreement and got to work.

After Classes

It was the end of the day; everyone was either talking with friends or was greeted by their parents or heading home.

Kimiko left a while ago when her mom came to pick her up; which left me alone. I sat on the steps and looked around to try and spot Kisame but that blue kid isn't near.

I sighed to myself as I rested my head on the hands.

"_Since mom told me she and dad was going out for most of the day that would mean I would be alone at home, and since Kimiko went home and Kisame no where to be found I'm all alone." _I thought.

Giving up on waiting for Kisame I stood up and headed for the park close to home; I hope a few people are there so I won't be lonely.

But to my despair no one which I _knew _was in the park, sighing heavily again I headed towards the swings and gently rocked back and forth looking at the gravel beneath my shoes.

"MIDORI!!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

I turned in the direction of noise; my day has totally gone from lonely to not so lonely.

Kisame was sprinting over to the swings, after catching his breath he straightened up.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said with a toothy smile.

"I was too, I didn't see you after school so I decided to come here. I wonder how long I've been here…" I replied.

Kisame shrugged.

"Since class ended around an hour ago you've been here for probably an hour..?" he questioned recalculating in his head but no success.

I laughed.

"It's okay; so why weren't you with me when classes ended I was a bit concerned."

Kisame's mouth curved into a smirk, I could see his dagger-like teeth.

"It's a surprise, don't worry it's not a bummer so let's go!" he explained as he extended a hand.

I willingly took it and we walked off.

In the Woods

Kisame's POV

We were almost at the destination; I can't wait to see the look on Midori's face. This is one of her favourite past times.

"Kisame where are you taking me, I think we're lost." She told me as we continued to venture into the woods.

I shook my head.

"We are almost there, no worries."

We made it infront of oversized bushes, we're here!

I walked up to the bushes, bended over a few of the branches and allowed Midori through than I walked in too.

The clearing was full of Targets for practising, I managed to find a few Kunais and Shuriken at home so I brought it here in a large hoister. The woods isn't that far away from the house; in fact its only a few minutes away.

I looked over at Midori's face and she was amazed.

"Wow, you organized this entire clearing?!" she asked happily shaking me non-stop.

I nodded.

"Kisame you totally rock, can we practise?!"

"That's what we're here for anyways."

Midori started jumping up and down than ran off towards the hoister.

I rolled my eyes, she's happy over everything and anything.

Midori's POV

I can't believe he made a training area for just me and him! This will be so great since it's in the woods and I won't get made fun of when I start training.

I made it to the sets of Kunais and Shurikens I picked up a Shuriken as Kisame joined me.

"So target practise?" he suggested, maybe we should I still haven't have the hang of throwing.

"Yeah, I need to practise." I said as picked up a few more Shurikens and handed a few to Kisame.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, taking me to the target which was securely attached to a tree.

"Girl's first." He told me as he stepped aside.

I shook my head.

"I want to see how you do it first and see If I can duplicate your technique." I responded as I moved aside too.

He nodded and moved to a good distance.

He bent his legs slightly, with a good grip of the shurikens he threw them so quick and fluently I almost missed it.

"Awesome you got most in the middle!!" I shouted excitedly as I looked at the shuriken infested target.

Kisame goofily smiled at me rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks… now it's your turn."

I nodded and headed towards the exact spot Kisame was and bended my legs slightly.

"_Okay… now firmly grasp Shurikens…"_ I thought as I grasped the Shurikens.

With the flick of my wrists I began throwing the shurikens, most got on the target.

"_I guess I'm doing a good job- OH SHIT!" _I thought as I saw a shuriken go a different direction-straight for Kisame.

Kisame's eye's widened slightly but caught the shuriken with ease.

I dropped the metal and ran towards Kisame.

"I'm so so so so so!!! Sorry!!" I said as my eyes became watery, I could have hurt him… and I promised not to let anyone hurt him.

He sighed and hugged me.

"It's okay, I didn't get hurt. But you did good!" he comfort me.

I gave him a heart-warmed smile, at least he's not mad.

"Thanks, now let's do something else."

He nodded and we went back to our training session.

* * *

**Sammy: Wondering how their training session will be? well tune in to the next chapter!!!**

**Midori: Which i hope you will be uploading soon.**

**Sammy: Yeah, yeah i'll get right on that. **

**Sammy: Oh and heres a sneak peak:**

_"Kisame I'm hungry…"_

_"Same, want to come over to my house?"_

_I sighed and looked around again, something which I didn't notice caught my eye. A massive sword in wrappings and twin katanas, one was silver another was light blue with wave like patterns on them._

_I was about to touch the skull until a cautious voice boomed throughout the room._

_"DON'T TOUCH IT!"_

**Sammy: There it is!!! i hope that intrigues you!!**

**Kisame/Midori: REVIEW!**


	5. It's Just Vegetables!

**Sammy: Sorry for the late update!! my laptop had a few problems but it's better now!!**

**Midori: yay!!!**

**Kisame: About time too!**

**Sammy: Yes yes i know that Kisame imma try to be more active in updating.**

**Kisame: *Laughs* you better!!!! SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE OWNS HER OCs!!  
**

**Sammy: Thanks Kisame!!! now to the Review replies!!

* * *

**

**Replies!!**

**xPrincessKagurax : I kno they do make a nice couple *smiles* i hope you like this chapter!! it's like a KisaOC fluff..**

**NumanLife: i Read ur story it's good ^^ update soon! :D i like ur new sig :D [blueman = Kisame isnt it?]**

**Miru: i don't wanna get eaten by cannible kittens D: heres the chapter so i don't get eaten!**

***Starlight*: Thank you, i hope you like the chapter :]**

**Charapop: They do! :D thank you for the review!! you'll like this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Siren of the Mist

It's Only Vegetables!

Normal POV

Midori and Kisame sat against a tree. They've been training non-stop for a few hours; both of them were hungry and tired.

"Kisame I'm hungry…" Midori complained as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Same, want to come over to my house? I can probably make something for us."

Midori took her head off his shoulder and have him an odd look.

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, since I live on my own now I have to cook." He said as he stood up he reached out for my hand.

"Let's go?"

She nodded happily and gladly accepted his hand.

~Traveling…~

Kisame's POV

Midori was running ahead of me while I was casually walking behind.

"Come on Kisame!!! Walk faster, the food won't cook itself!!" she shouted at me, I replied with a grunt. She's the one that isn't cooking so she'll wait.

She continued running, but I do remember that the area ahead is some tree roots which are easy to trip on.

"Watch out Midori, roots around here are easy to-

"Ahhh!!!" Midori shouted as she fell, not on the ground but in a ditch…

Instant panic rushed through me, is she okay?! I sprinted over to the ditch to see Midori clutching her head and looked dazed.

"Midori!!" I shouted as I jumped down and examined her, she was fine but her arm and left leg is scrapped.

"I'm fine, I will live." She said to me as she tried to stand up, but she was beginning to shake.

Before she could fall I quickly grabbed her by her waist.

"Jump on my back, I can carry you." I suggested turning around.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

I nodded; a burden isn't a problem for me.

"Okay…" she said as she climbed on and continued out walk to my house.

"You know I could have walked myself right?" she asked me.

I chuckled.

"Well I thought you couldn't so I'm helping you out; don't be so proud that you don't need anyone's help." I got a grunt in response but she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me when were there…" she said as she dozed off.

I sighed and looked over at Midori, her face is so peaceful. Better get home quick though! I began to speed up, home isn't to far now.

But why do I have this feeling that someone is watching me?

Kisame's House

I managed to get inside the house without waking up Midori; she probably needed sleep she worked really hard today. I placed her down on the sofa in the living room, double checked that she was comfortable and let to the kitchen.

'_What should I cook? I have no idea what she even likes… I guess I'll have to try one of my favourites; pesto pasta with chicken.' _I thought as I peered into the fridge and gathered up all the materials.

Half an hour later

Midori's POV

I opened my eyes; I was on a sofa…so I'm probably at Kisame's house. I looked around; for a kid living by himself he is pretty tidy, he had a few things around the house but other than that it was practically spotless. My nose was flushed with a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

I got off the couch and was about to walk towards the kitchen but a massive pain in my leg caused me to collapse; I should have listened to Kisame, I should have watched where I was walking.

Almost instantly I felt a hand on my shoulder and on my hand, slowly I began to straighten up.

Sapphire met gold again.

"Thank you Kisame." I said with a large smile.

"No problem." He replied, I took a good look at him. A mini dark blue apron looks good on him.

I started laughing causing Kisame to raise an eyebrow.

"What you laughing at?"

"Nice Apron!!" I said between laughs, I heard a grumble as a reply.

"Come on!! Food awaits!!!" I said as I tried to walk to the kitchen but was held back.

Kisame shook his head at my antics.

"One: your leg and arm needs to be bounded Two: You can't wait and Three: I'm not done cooking."

I pouted, no fair I could help out even though my leg is kind of sore…

"How about this, get me your first aid kit and I'll fix up my leg and arm than I can help you out with cooking?" I purposed.

"How about we fix up your wounds, you rest while I do the cooking?"

I crossed my arms.

"I'm very stubborn you know."

He crossed his arms as well.

"I am too."

A small silence occurred all we were doing was staring each other down seeing who will crack first.

Kisame sighed in defeat, I WIN!

"Fine let me get the first aid kit, no walking thought." He said as he placed me back on the couch and ran into a hallway to find the first aid kit.

I sighed and looked around again, something which I didn't notice caught my eye. A massive sword in wrappings and twin katanas, one was silver another was light blue with wave like patterns on them. (A/N: This is a more descriptive idea of what the Katanas look like.) they were so pretty, I had to take a better look at the huge sword… the hilt of the sword had an odd skull which needed to be inspected.

Looking around to see if the coast was clear of Kisame, if he found me up he'd freak out. I slowly without crying in pain due to my leg approached the sword. Cautiously lifting up my hand I was about to touch the skull until a cautious voice boomed throughout the room.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

I whipped around and saw Kisame with a scared expression on his face.

"I-Im sorry, the skull made me curious so I went to check it out… I'm really, really sorry!!" I apologized as I bowed respectively to Kisame.

"…It's okay… it's just that; Samehada doesn't allow just anyone to touch it, when someone touches it and it doesn't permit that person from wielding it. The scales inside the wrappings will tear the person apart… well, that's what grandma told me." He explained to me calm voice, I guess he's better now.

I nodded in understanding.

"I plan to make it accept me; I want to use that sword to become a great shinobi of this village. I won't want to be considered a freak anymore." he told me looking at the blade.

"I know you will I can just feel it Kisame. So did you get the First Aid Kit?" I asked him with a small smile.

He showed it to me as well as some cream in his hands as well.

I pointed to the cream.

"What is that and what about the food?" I questioned as he led me back to the couch.

"It's suppost to quicken the healing and I just put something in the oven it should be done by the time it's finished." he explained as he took off my socks and inspected my foot.

"Is it bad?" I questioned him; I wasn't all the good with First Aid. I should really try to study that when I ever get the chance.

He shook his head.

"It's just a little bruised that's all." He told me as he placed the cold cream on my foot causing me to shiver.

After he wrapped bandages around it than placed the cream on my scrapes on my arm and leg. He placed his 'tools' away and straightened up.

"There, done!!"

I double checked and stood up, I was still a bit sore but I was able to walk more efficiently. I grabbed Kisame's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

Normal POV

When Midori and Kisame arrived at the kitchen everything in the kitchen was dirty and very disorganized. Spices on the counters were opened and placed in a sloppy matter, dishes were in the sink they were all dirty, a few cutting boards were on counters. Practically in Midori's perspective a complete mess.

"Kisame, what did you do..?" she asked him in disbelief, he's so tidy in the living room but the kitchen is a total reck. What on earth is he cooking?!

The blue child rubbed the back of his head.

"You see, I didn't have time to clean it yesterday so when I came into the kitchen I wanted to at least get some food in the oven. So now I have to clean the kitchen now."

Midori nodded in understanding.

"Okay so I'll do the dishes while you clean up the counters." She suggested as she walked towards the sink full of dishes.

He nodded and got to work.

Half way through their clean up Kisame dashed to the oven.

"Dammit!! it almost got burnt." He said as he took out (with oven mitts of course ^_^) a medium sized dish.

Midori laughed.

"At least you got to it in time." She said as she sniffed the delicious air than turned to him.

"Man Kisame… you sure know how to cook, my stomach is dying right now."

Kisame blushed than went back to cleaning the last dirty counter.

"I learnt from my grandma, before she passed away."

Midori stayed silent; she finished her last dish and was leaning against a clean counter.

"She must have been a nice lady."

Kisame stopped wiping the counter, his eyes downcasted.

"She was." He replied back as he returned to his wiping.

Few minutes later

Kisame and Midori finished cleaning most of the kitchen than went to cooking.

"So put the pesto into the pasta, I'll slice up the chicken." Kisame instructed as he took out a knife and a cutting board.

Midori nodded but quickly relized something.

"Hey Kisame…"

"Hm?" he responded with a grunt as he was hacking away at the cooked bird.

She walked over to him and leaned against the counter where he was.

"Where's the Vegetables?"

He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said 'vegetables' after all." _She thought as she watched her veggie-hating friend.

"I am NOT putting vegetables in my food." He protested.

Midori merely shrugged.

"Fine." She said as she headed for the fridge.

"Midori… what are you doing?" Kisame asked in wonder.

She didn't reply all she did was open the fridge door and rummaged through the fridge, when she took out a few packages she closed the door and placed the packages on a counter further away from Kisame.

"W-WHAT?! No vegetables!!" he shouted as he ran towards the counter.

"Yes we are."

"NOT!"

A vein was coming out of Midori's forehead, she slowly turned her head to the enraged boy.

"**We are having vegetables if you like it or not!**" she said with an evil tone.

Kisame swallowed deeply and backed off, he didn't want to lose his life just yet.

Smiling in victory Midori began her own dish.

Time skip

Midori's POV

We were in the middle of eating; I looked over at Kisame he ate the pasta and chicken but not the steamed veggies that I made him put on his plate.

"Kisame…"

"Nope." He said before I could finish my sentence.

"Comon it's not going to kill you."

"Not eating it." He replied.

"You know that eating meat all the time will cause problems in the future right?" I explained.

"I'll take my chances." He stated pushing his plate away.

I pouted, No fair. Kisame is such a poor sport.

I looked at the clock. _6:50PM _I have to get home now!!

"Kisame; I have to go home now my mom and dad is probably home." I explained getting up.

He nodded sadly and got up.

"How's the arm and leg?" he asked.

I unravelled my arm bandages to reveal the scrape mark midly visable, I unravelled my leg bandages which still needed a bit more work but I could walk easier without fearing the sting.

"They are fine Kisame; thanks to your cream it works wonders. Thank you so much." I said gratefully with a large smile.

He returned the smile.

"No problem at all ang- I mean Midori."

"Pardon?" I questioned.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing at all! Oh and your bag is in the living room." he stated.

I nodded and went into the living room to where my bag was; it was beside the couch I was sleeping on.

I picked it up and walked towards the front door where Kisame was at; he sure knows how to walk fast without being detected.

"Here's your shoes." He stated passing me my white sneakers.

I gratefully took them and softly said 'Thank you' putting them on I faced Kisame.

"Same thing tomorrow?"

"With the exception of falling yes same thing tomorrow." He replied with a playful smirk.

With that I opened the door and headed out; walking through the front yard I turned around. His house is HUGE I knew inside made it look big but outside it did too! It looked like any traditional Japanese house in the outside but inside it had a modern touch to it. I even smell the ocean water nearby, so his house must be close to the edge of the Village. What a lucky guy… to bad he doesn't have anyone to share it with anymore.

Shaking the thought out of my head I started a quick pase to home.

10 Minutes later

Who knew Kisame's house was THIS far from my house; yes it took me a while to find my way to familiar streets but come on! I past the park entrance; not many people are around besides couples taking a walk.

"Hey Midori." A mysterious voice called behind me.

I turned around and I saw Aiko, I could tell he looked displeased for some reason.

"Hi Aiko, shouldn't you be at home?" I greeted.

"I should be asking you the same thing; had fun with your friend Kisame?" he questioned with a harsh tone.

'_When and how did see us together?' _I thought to myself.

"Let me make myself clear." He stated walking closer to me, naturally I stood my ground. No one is going to make me that scared.

"I don't want to see you near him; if I do… than problems will start. You don't want to be considered a freak as well do you?" he told me in a threatening tone.

I stared blankly at him, how pathetic. You're threatening me about something I don't even care about.

"No matter how much you threaten me I won't obey you orders. Tell people! I don't CARE! I won't stop being friends with someone just because someone like _you _tells me to, goodbye!" I shouted angrily and turned around and marched off.

Leaving Aiko dumbfounded.

* * *

**Sammy: Chapter 5 done!!**

**Kisame: *running away***

**Midori: EAT YOU VEGGIES! *chases after him*  
**

**Kisame: NEVER! **

**Sammy: *sweatdrops...* well unfortunately i don't have a sneak peak for the next chapter... but i will tell you that Kimiko is going to be in it and she is gunna be a nosy friend.**

**Kimiko: Damn Straight!!!**

**Sammy: This is SWS; hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Everyone: REVEIW!!!  
**


	6. Kimiko's Discovery

**Sammy: Hey all! i hope you enjoyed the last chapter!  
**

**Midori: I sure did right Kisame?  
**

**Kisame: *glares* you're not the one being forced to eat _vegetables. _**

**Sammy: Oh Kisame don't be such a poor sport; it's good for you!**

**Kisame: *turns away***

**Sammy: Sigh. Well This chapter we gunna Time Skip about a couple months.**

**Midori: Cool *smiles* Can i do Disclaimer?**

**Sammy: Sure!**

**Midori: SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE OWNS HER OCs AND S.O.M.**

**Sammy: Thanks now onto the Replies!!

* * *

**

**Replies**

**Siren of the Sand: that's so cool that your name matches this x3 Thanks; i tried to make Midori's personal. match Kisame's slightly.**

**Charapop: Veggies are evil but their good for you!! Thanks for reviewing.**

**GhostXHunterXLlamas: Well i'm very honored that you like my story the most *smiles* i hope you continue liking it.**

**xPrincessKagurax: I kno! but than again who actually likes veggies? Happy 2010 to you too :]**

**Onileo: ONI!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm very happy you reviewed i hope you continue liking the story!**

***Starlight* : Yes the Evil veggies is hated by all i don;t really like them either; Thanks for reviewing.**

**Numanlife: Hahaha Thanks for reviewing again; i'm glad you think it was an awesome chapter; i tried to make it very funny *smiles* happy 2010 to you too and enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Siren of the Mist

Kimiko's Discovery

Time Skip (2 Months)

Kimiko's POV

I was sitting on a bench next to the shore of the ocean beside us. Midori is suppost to come and play with me and she's 10 minutes late, yeah I know it's just 10 minutes and that it's still a school day but come on! We barley even hang out anymore. we still have our fun moments like when we ambushed Akio and his gang, took some stuff and ditched them now THAT was some fun.

But for a couple months I've seen Midori walking around in the wood often and at the park alone, is she avoiding me or something?

'_She's not coming… I'll just go home." _I thought as I got off the bench.

I begin hearing footsteps closing in from afar, turning around in the direction of the sound I saw Midori running. Great now she shows up.

"Hey Kimiko! Sorry I was late mom wanted me to have some money before we hang out she said I can stay out for a long time!"

I mearly nodded; it's the typical excuse but hey! It could be true… can't it?

"It's fine, but you owe me that 10 minutes! Now that were by the sea what you say to some swimming?!"

"But it's fall; the water is to cold and I don't have a swimming suit." She complained crossing her arms, damn she's always right.

"Fine… than let's go shopping for a bit; I saw these cool charms at a store in the shopping district!" the necklaces are always nice there, I should make Akio take me there maybe he can buy me some!

Midori remained silent but than quickly smiled.

"Sure! I wanna get something anyways." She replied.

'_Maybe this day won't be so boring afterall!' _I thought to myself as me and my dearest friend Midori head off to the shopping district.

Midori's POV

I think Kimiko is mad at me; is it because I don't hang out with her much? Or is it because Akio might have told her what happened couple of months ago… naw that can't be right; no one has questioned me or Kisame about it (Which I did tell him about the day after) so he must have kept it to himself.

But I do feel that if I'm going to have two close friends I must organize some time for both of them-hell even together! Even with our differences I know Kimiko and Kisame would enjoy each other's company after a while of being comfortable around each other.

"Midori! We're almost there!!" Kimiko shouted at me as she dragged towards the shop district.

I smiled happily and caught up to speed with her.

Kimiko can be a bit loud and always into the crowd but I can tell… I just know that she and Kisame can be friends… I hope.

We finally made it to the District; it's just as crowded as any other day, we went to the store Kimiko was telling me about. It had many beautiful pieces of jewellery for practically anyone and for everywhere.

"Hey look at this! This would look great on you Midi!" Kimiko said as she showed me a dazzling charm bracelet with various different colours and meanings, it's largest charm was a large light blue flower.

I gave her a playful smirk; she used to call me midi when we first started the academy but she stopped when she told me she was to old to say that… well I guess she was wrong.

"I think it would look good on you too _Kimi._" I said mockingly giving her my old nickname I used to give her; she hates it so much.

She redden with anger but let it go with a smile.

"Touché."

"Quite." I replied back and took the bracelet.

I placed it on my wrist and took a good look; Kimiko was squealing in delight and insisted that I bought it. To make it fair she picked up a matching one; with the exception that the flower was pink instead of light blue.

But even with all this fun and shopping; I still thought about how Kisame was doing, after class he was asked to stay behind but luckily he told be before class that he would meet me at our training spot later. Over the past 2 months I achieved a lot more stamina due to Kisame's rough training… who knew he was such a great teacher?! My marks in phys ed. have improved so much mom and dad have been very proud of me lately and all thanks to Kisame's help. Maybe I should get him something as a Thank you? but what… OH! What about a cool chain? He should like that!

After I took off the bracelet to make sure I don't forget about it (or shoplift) I went over to the guy section of the store while Kimiko was purchasing her . Browsing through their selection I stopped at a chain, it was simple but also very charming. It was a dark silver chain and in-between a few of the gaps there was a small dark blue crystal.

Picking it up I examined it more, this will be perfect for Kisame!!

"Who's that for?" Kimiko questioned me as she examined the chain.

"I-It's for a friend." I stuttered nervously.

"OHHHHHHH a new friend?! I must meet!" Kimiko squeeled happily.

"Sure but not now; more shopping awaits!!" I said enthusiastically.

Kimiko shouted happily as well and dragged me over to the cashier so I can buy my bracelet and my present to Kisame.

At The Academy ( A few hours ago)

Kisame's POV

I stood in front of Haruko-sensei. He looked pretty pleased for someone who's making me wait on something 'important' when I could we hanging out with Midori.

"Well Kisame; your grades and physical knowledge of the battle field is the top of the entire ninja rank at your age; it's very high for your level even at shinobi level." Haruko-sensei told me happily.

Well that's a no brainer; Both me and Midori are the top of the ranks for our age group classes but I have far better stamina and a larger chakra supply than her.

"I feel that you shouldn't be here with such inexperienced children and the Mizukage has noticed it too; the Mizukage has requested a meeting with you about a position as a Hidden Mist shinobi. He expects you in 10 minutes; that's how long it will take you to get there." He explained to me and handed me a scroll.

(Sammy: Turns out; he graduated when he was 10! Isn't he awesome?!)

I took it and gave a nod to my 'old' sensei. I than walked out of the classroom and than outside, taking a deep breath I felt like I accomplished something great… but, what will Midori think since I'm not going to be in her class anymore?

I shook that idea out of my head; I need a plan. A plan to make me and Midori teammates like we both wanted.

With that thought in my mind I ran off to the kage tower where my destiny awaits.

With Midori and Kimiko

Midori's POV

"Don't I look awesome?!" Kimiko shouted as she stepped out of the change room she had on a green strapless dress with white polka dots all over it.

I nodded.

"Fantastic, it's better than the last one!"

"Gee Thanks! Now to find you something… hold on!" Kimiko said to me as she closed the door to change back.

After we paid for our items at the jewellery store I took Kimiko to the best clothing store in the district. The lady who's in charge gives me discounts since I'm such an avid shopper here.

I walked through the store checking out the merchandise; they must have added more clothes since I see a few things I haven't seen in the racks before I picked up a cool black t-shirt with different sized skulls all over it.

'_Hm… these look nice, let's hold onto this.' _I thought as I went to another rack with the shirt in hand.

Instantly Kimiko dashed over to me.

"This shirt rocks! Let's find something else to match it with, you'll buy it since you get a discount here! Also buy my dress so I get it cheap too!" She shouted as she took me to the jeans section.

'_She's too happy for her own good, note to self: Don't take Kimiko shopping here unless she get's a discount.' _I thought as my shopping crazed friend showed me some jeans.

(Minutes later)

"Come out Midi! I want to see you!!" Kimiko pleaded.

I grumbled.

"But it looks bad." I responded.

"**COME OUT SO I CAN BE THE JUDGE!"** she shouted in a devilish tone.

I took a deep breath and walked out; an instant laugh and clapping rung my ears.

"Told you it looked good even other customers like it!" Kimiko stated as she clapped. I looked around; she was right people were looking at me and nodded in approval.

I had on that T-shirt I picked up, Kimiko picked out a white jeans and black shoes with mini skulls on them. Overall I look pretty damn good!

"Midori-dear, you look fantastic. I hope you are interested in purchasing it." The store owner told me.

I nodded and ran into the room to change; when I got out I went to the cashier and opened my wallet to pay.

Not enough. Just perfect.

"Sorry, but I have to wait until I have enough money to pay. Can you hold these until I can come back?" I asked the cashier (Who's the store manager).

"Oh course. You are a valued customer after all." With that the owner took the clothes and placed it underneath the counter.

"Oh. Before I forget; Mrs. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around 5pm why?" she asked.

"I'm suppost to meet a friend, thank you. Come on Kimi!" I shouted to Kimiko who was waiting patiently to buy her dress.

"Hold on! I have to pay first!"

I waited for Kimiko to pay for her dress, than bid our goodbyes to the owner and headed out of the shopping district.

"Okay… so now what?" she asked me.

I smiled happily, time to show Kisame!!!

"We're going to meet my friend that's what were going to be doing." I replied.

She jumped up and down.

"I can't wait!!! I want to meet him or her!"

I rolled my eyes, she's so energetic during and after shopping.

"Come on, I'll show you where we hang out." I said as we headed in direction to the woods; where Kisame and I train.

'_Please be there.' _

At the Kage Tower

Kisame's POV

I made it to the kage tower; it had such honor I can feel it. Going inside I saw a secretary sitting at her desk reading paperwork. I approached the busy woman; I cleared my throat softly.

"Excuse me but I have been summoned here?" I said in a polite manner handing her the scroll.

She stopped what she was doing and widened her eyes; isn't that something new? Not. Silence occurs I furrowed my brows; isn't this lady getting paid to assist and to not _Stare_?! I quickly averted my eyes to something else; this lady is annoying me.

"Oh, yes a Kisame Hoshigaki?" she questioned as she looked at the document.

I stared back to the women and nodded.

"T-the Mizukage is w-waiting for you; right this way." She stuttered as she stood up and walked me to the kage office.

The large door was arched with the village symbol painted on it, she opened the door for me and I walked inside.

"Ah, so you've come." A male voiced called to me, it had such an emotionless tone to it.

I look towards the chair which was wheeled around not showing a face.

"Come and sit; I don't have all day you know." The voice commanded me.

I quickly obeyed and sat down, the chair whirled around. There stook the fouth Mizukage he looked a bit to young to be one though (Sammy: Search up Yagura; that's the 4th Mizukage and that's how he looks like) he has a nasty looking scar which ran down through one of his eyes.

"Kisame; you have uniqueness which I haven't seen in a long time. Your grades and tactical skills during the months of being in the academy has shown me that you are eligible to become a shinobi of the hidden mist village, you will have 2 teammates and a superior watching over you, this is a opportunity only a few young trainees are being offered at this moment, are you interested?"

I remained silent. He wants me to become a shinobi ahead of everyone and leave Midori to be in a team with people who don't know anything about being a ninja? That would be suicide for her.

"I will accept under one condition." I responded.

He raised an eye brow and leaned back.

"And what would that be?"

"That Midori Tanaka will be on my team when she is ready to be a shinobi." I said sternly.

The Mizukage remained quiet; he rummaged through his desk and flipped through pages.

"Hmm… Midori is the second top student in the grade next to you, but isn't adequate for the field of ninja yet. Our shinobi teams consist of a 3-man cell. Being on a team now will cause her death to be much closer than it should." he stated looking dead into my eyes.

I think he misunderstood what I just said. I said when she's READY to be a shinobi, not now!!

"Like I said before; _when _she is ready she will join my team she won't join me until she's properly out of the academy. In the meantime I can be assigned to a team."

Another dead silence, suddenly the Kage opened another file and flipped through pages. I grounded my teeth.

Is this man trying to get on my nerves?! This is a simple yes or no answer! Is Midori going to be on my team or not?!

"I will accept you condition; but I will personally assign you to a very deadly candidate for this offer and a very experienced Shinobi teacher. Midori will not join your team until she reaches 13."

I started feeling happy inside; Midori is going to flip out though… but at least she'll be on my team.

"You'll meet your team tomorrow morning at 8:30am in training ground 2. Here is your information on them and your mist headband." He stated emotionless as he handed me two files; one was super thick the other was half the size of the next one the headband was navy blue with the village's symbol on it's metal part.

I stood up to leave but the Mizukage's emotionless voice boomed throughout the room.

"Do not complain to be about your teammate or you sensei; if you do the deal is off."

I nodded and ran out of the Kage's room and out the Kage's tower.

I looked up into the sky; the sun started turning a dim yellow- oh no! Midori!!

I quickly put the files into my bag and dashed at high speeds towards our training spot.

With Midori and Kimiko

Midori's POV

I paced back and forth as Kimiko lounged on a rock beside me.

"If u pace anymore your going to make a hole in the ground." She stated lazily.

I snorted; like that will ever happen.

"Well, you're friend isn't coming. I'll just head on home than." Kimiko sighed as she got up- wait! She can't leave now!! I have a feeling he'll be here!!

"Hold on Kimiko; just wait for a little more." I pleaded.

She grumbled and sat back down.

"5 minutes. Than I'm gone."

I nodded happily as sat down beside her.

"You know, you haven't told me who we're meeting." She said with a huge hint of curiosity.

I smiled.

"If I tell you who; don't be pissed."

"I'll try not to." She said a bit concerened.

"Kisame but he—'

"WHAT?!" she shouted loudly.

I raised my hands in defense.

"He's not a bad guy! He's actually pretty sweet, trust me you'll like him. But he's kinda shy at first but when he warms up to you he'll show more of his personality." I explained.

Her face was serious; I don't know why she's making such a big deal about it.

"…Fine. I'll stay and chill with you two; I hope I don't waste my time."

"But just think! You can train with us, and get a better grade!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm like… 7th out of a 22 person class. Not that bad."

"In the Ninja world yes. It's better to be in the top 3 or you'll never get a good team." I explained; I hope I get to be in Kimiko or Kisame's team. It would be such an opportunity to be in a team with my friends.

"Whatever. As long as I'm on a team with either Akio or you I'll be fine." She said triumphantly as she began to daydream about Akio; I can tell she has a crush on him but she won't admit it anytime soon, for me I don't give a damn about him.

A bush began to rustle. Kimiko and I turned towards the sound; Kisame walked into the clearing with his bag and hoisters.

"Hey Midori! Sorry I'm late, I had a talk with sensei." He said happily as he ran up to me; not even noticing Kimiko.

I glimpsed at the corner of my eye. Kimiko looked a little stunned; probably because Kisame is so quiet in class and how he shows only coldness towards everyone.

Kisame finally takes notice of another presence; I saw him swallow and took a small glance at me. Aw, he's nervous! I stood up from where I was sitting. Kimiko followed suit.

"This is Kimiko; you already know from the academy, she's my closest friend since we both joined the academy. She wanted to fully meet you and actually train with us." I informed him, I could tell he said a mental 'Thank you'.

Kimiko reached out her hand and smiled; I guess she's happy I eased the tension.

"Hey Kisame; I hope we can be good friends like you and Midori." She greeted happily.

He took her hand and shook it with a toothy grin on his face.

"Likewise."

Kisame looked at us oddly; both me and kimiko gave a confused expression.

"If your going to train; put your shopping bags away." He instructed us and we quickly obeyed.

For at least a half hour we did normal drills which Hakuko-sensei told us to do during Phys. Ed. Than a few me and Kisame made up before Kimiko had to go home before her parents get worried.

"See you tomorrow Kisame. I had a hell of a workout, next time I should wear sweatpants besides these jeans." Kimiko happily said as she picked up her bags.

"Let's hope you can keep up next time." He joked causing her to glare at him playfully.

"Whatever, mister." Bad comeback Kimiko; bad comeback.

I walked over and hugged her goodbye.

"You were totally right; I'm coming here with you more often." She whispered to me making sure it was low enough for both of us to hear.

"Hmph, told you so. See you tomorrow." I whispered back as she nodded and ran off.

I looked up into the sky; it's almost time for me to go soon too. Don't want mom to be worried about me like when I got back from that 'confrontation' with Akio; mom forgave me but now I'm under a tighter leash.

I looked over at Kisame; his once happy and joyful face was full of worry. What's wrong with him? We had a great time and now he's sad; something isn't right with this picture.

"Kisame What's wr-

"Midori… we need to talk, it's very urgent." He explained in a sad tone.

I nodded and walked over to him; he led to where my shopping back was and sat down.

"Were you curious about why I was had to stay in class and why I was so late?" he questioned me.

I nodded my head and he continued.

"I was sent to the Kage Tower; I have 'uniqueness' which no one else has apparently and that's why…" he trailed off trying to find the right words to put it.

"That's why I am to be a Shinobi of the hidden mist village; I can't stay in the academy. I'll be on missions and we won't be together all the time…" he stated in a depressed tone.

Silence occurred.

My brain is still registering all which is happening; Kisame is now a Shinobi of the Mist. He can't spend any time with me because of that and he's sad… and now I'm crying.

"Awe Midori… Don't cry..." he said in a soothing tone.

A smile appeared on my face.

"What you talking about? These tears are of happiness not sadness." I explained causing him to raise an eyebrow or further explanation.

"I'm glad you've taken that step in becoming what you always wanted but I'm sad that we won't be on the same team." I said wiping my face.

"Ahhh; almost forgot… Midori; would you like to know what I did for you?" he said in a mysterious way.

"What?"

"I persuaded the mizukage into allowing you on my team when you graduate." He explain

1. Stare

2. Blink

3. Eye's widen

"WHAT?! YOU ROCK KISAME!" I shouted happily as I jumped him causing him to tip over.

"Thank you; thank you, THANK YOU!!" I continuously said as I squeezed him I took a good look at him; he was staring at me wide-eyed and he's purple.

"N-no… problem… now let go of me." he breathed out.

I quickly let go of him and helped him sit back up.

I was crying again; god I'm so emotional.

"You don't know how happy you just made me, this is why..." I said happily as I took out the bag with Kisame's present.

He looked at me with wonder as I opened the bag and took out a gift box; extending my arm I handed over the box which he gladly took.

Opening it his mouth started to stretch into a smile; he took out the chain and took a good look at it.

"You like it?" I questioned.

He nodded and put it on.

"I love it. I should have gotten you something but… I didn't." he said a bit disappointed.

I laughed.

"It's okay; you gave me enough."

He nodded happily than took out some files out of his bag; they were extremely big for just a teammate and a sensei.

"So; who is 'our' sensei?" I asked him as he took up the least big o the files.

"He's pretty good; a top shinobi, likes physical attacks more than genjutsu and is pretty strict at training but that's why he's the best. All his students pass and be ANBU." He explained to me; wow he seems pretty cool.

He placed it down than picked up the biggest one.

"And our teammate?" I questioned.

Kisame's eyes just raised an interested eyebrow.

"He's younger than us; and I want to fight him. If these records are true, he'll be a top fighter I can't wait till tomorrow." He said as his grin turned into a toothy grin.

'_Leave it to Kisame to pick a fight with someone he barley knows.'_

I looked up into the sky again; now I REALLY have to go.

"Kisame; I got to go before my mom blows a fuse. If I don't see you tomorrow how an I even say hello to you in the morning?" I informed him.

He closed his eyes and started thinking.

"How about I come over early in the morning before I meet with the team. I'll knock on your window." He instructed.

I nodded; I wake up early to anyways so it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Sure I'll see you then?"

He nodded.

"Of course." And with that I headed home.

* * *

**Sammy: Chapter 6 done!**

**Kimiko: Sammy; are you going to put me in it more?**

**Sammy: Oh course my good OC. oh course.**

**Midori: Who's our teammate Kisame? you didn't even let me take a look at him.**

**Kisame: Cause i want everyone to guess!!**

**All the Readers should know him**

**He's a 'suppose to be' Missing Nin**

**and the most 'THATS SO EASY' Hint**

**He wears a Mask.**

**Kisame: Hope you guys know who it is.**

**Midori: I still don't know...**

**Sammy: Than wait till Chapter 7! oh yea and... Since Finals are on it's way i'll try to put up chapter 7 by Friday but if not you'll have to wait. ALSO I PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT SOM SO CHECK IT OUT!  
**

**Everyone: *cries***

**Sammy: HEY i said i'll try.**

**Midori: REVIEW!  
**


	7. IDENITY REVEALED!

**Midori: HEY GUYS WERE BACK!**

**Kisame: Yay!**

**Sammy: Chapter 7 look a while to do but hey it was well worth it!**

**Kisame: So did anyone get the mysterious teammate correct?**

**Midori: Unfounatley no. people had great guesses like Haku or Sui-kun but-**

**Kisame: Pardon?! Sui-kun?!**

**Midori: Calm down Kisame!**

**Suigetsu: You rang?**

**Kisame: *looks at Suigetsu with killing intent* **

**Suigetsu: uh... uhmm.... BYE! *Runs away***

**Midori: Well... our unknown teammate is... ZABUZA!**

**Sammy: I wanted to make this as close to the series as possiable :] so since Zabuza is close to Kisame and Midori's age and that we all know and kinda love him i decided to put in as their partner **

**Midori: With that being said.. SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns her OCs and the storyline of S.O.M!**

**Sammy: Now to Replies!**

**

* * *

**

**Replies**

**Onileo: I bet they r so happy they are teammates now ^^ when i found out he graduated at 10 i was like 'DUN KNOW KISAME DUN KNOW!' eheh.. excuse my slang xD ty for reviewing.**

**Charapop: Ty for reviewing!! i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***starlight* (Starlightniki) : I hope you thought it was Zabuza! cuz if so you were right! i'm very happy u got a accnt now! i hope you make stories soon!**

**2HYPER: Im glad you like this story and continue to enjoy it! and just between u and me, Kisame and Midori will start having a closer relationship when they are offically team members. but u didn't hear that from me ! Enjoy!**

**xPrincessKagurax : haha well you were close with Haku he does wear a mask! i hope you like this chapter!**

**Numanlife: ...how does your butt get sore from reading? that's impossiable!!! well i'm glad you liked chapter 6 and Kimiko; you'll be seeing more of her and Akio. Yes Kakuzu and Kisame rule *smiles* i might be making a High school fic with Kakuzu in it. (he probably wont be a teenager... he's to old for that .)**

**

* * *

  
**

Siren of the Mist

Zabuza

The Next day

Kisame's POV

_Beep! Beep! Smack._

"Ugh…" I grumbled as I smacked my alarm clock; I made sure to set it at 6:30am so I can get dressed and say good morning to Midori.

Yesterday's events were interesting; I didn't expect Kimiko to join us in training. She wasn't that bad but she still needs work. I enjoyed her company as well as Midori's I hope she hangs out often.

I rubbed my bed head hair and headed to the bathroom it's always straight on that weird angle. No matter what I do it ends up the same so I just leave it to do whatever it wants.

After taking a quick shower I go into my closet; with a towel and boxers on of course. Grandma gave me a congratulations gift; I saw her go into my room the 2 days before she died with a box in hand and being polite I didn't want to open it until she gave it to me, she must have forgotten about it. But since she's gone now I can check what's in it; I never had the time until now.

I glimpsed at a large box which was written 'Kisame' on it's side; it was underneath some of my clothes so no wonder I haven't seen it. Taking it out I placed it on my bed and took off the card which was on top.

"_To Kisame; congratulations on a huge success. Love, grandma." _I whispered than closed the card and unwrapped the gift.

My eyes widened.

Inside the box was a new set of clothing designed for shinobi trainee use. Black capris with the village symbol stitched to the side, a fishnet top with a white tank top matching my pants (Black stitching instead of white) and a black rebellious looking jacket with the kanji 'Shark' on it. As well as a new Kunai and Shuriken hoister set and a white traveling bag.

(A/N: This will be his new outfit! Yay Kisame!)

I smiled wide; I better pray a thank you to grandma than leave; picking up the clothes I quickly get changed before I lose time.

Midori's POV

7:00am

I woke up with a startle. I set my alarm clock on high… aren't I smart? I got out of bed, stretched and walked over to my mirror and brushed out my bed-head hair when it's up to my standards I headed into my little closet and took out my usual attire. About 20 minutes pasted after I got all dressed up for class when suddenly I heard a noise.

_Tap. Tap._

The noise was coming from my window; it must be Kisame! I quickly ran over to the window and opened the curtains than the window itself.

"Took you long enough; I have to get ready for class soon." I said sweetly.

I heard a soft laughter. Kisame stepped inside my room; he was dressed in a brand new outfit which worked well for him. His headband was neatly on his forehead covering his ears.

"Sorry; I live a bit to far from here; it takes time to get to your house." He replied.

I nodded in understanding than gave him a toothy grin.

"What's the smile for?" he asked playfully.

I shrugged.

"Well for one; I like your new look. Suits you perfectly; and good luck on your first training session as an official Shinobi."

He studied me; I assume to trace any hint of sadness since I wouldn't be there to experience it with him. Why should I be sad? I'll be training with the team in no time.

"Don't worry; you'll be a shinobi soon."

"Kunochi Kisame; I'm not a guy." I responded.

He waved one of his hands.

"Whatever you say; it doesn't matter anyways you'll do the same thing." He stated in defence.

I crossed my arms; he thinks that now huh?

"Well for one; you won't have to do nasty things since you're a guy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What you mean nasty?" he questioned.

I shrugged; mom said I'll be taking a lesson in a year or so.

"Dunno." I said as I glanced at my clock. _7:45_

'_Doesn't Kisame have his meeting in 15 minutes?' _

Kisame noticed the clock as well; his mouth turned into a toothy smirk. I can sense his anticipation.

"I guess I have to go now and meet our fellow teammate." He said in an intrigued tone.

'_yup; he's really excited let's hope I get to meet him before Kisame tears him apart.' _During our training at the academy I realized even more how much Kisame likes to fight; he likes testing everyone's abilities so he says. That's why when we have to practise kicks and punches I ask him not to over-do it.

"Please; don't go overboard if you start to fight." I pleased sweetly.

He pouted and looked away.

"I'll try not to; but I doubt sensei will accept my performance." With that he headed to the window and jumped out.

I stared out at the window.

'_Let's hope nothing goes wrong.' _I heard a loud knock at my door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Midori; time to eat and head to the academy." My father; Seiko called out behind my door.

"Alright." I responded than heard his footsteps fade away. I quickly headed out the door to obey my father's orders.

With Kisame

Normal POV

Kisame dashed towards the training grounds he didn't want to be late on his first day. He was also anxious to meet his teammate and Sensei in person; not only to become good comrades but to prove himself in front of his peers.

He past the entrance to the Training grounds.

'_Now to find training ground 2.' _

An older team walked out of the training ground and stood in front of him; two men one with black hair the other with red. There was a woman with light blonde hair they appeared to be around 15.

The black haired one step forward and looked down at Kisame.

"Hey Kid; what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off swimming or something?" he asked Kisame raising an eyebrow.

Kisame's eyes narrowed; did he just call him a fish?

"No; I'm suppost to be here actually. I have to meet my sensei." He stated in an annoyed tone.

The woman laughed; to Kisame it was the most annoying laugh he ever heard.

"Don't make me laugh. Let's go guys." She joked as she dragged her teammates away from Kisame.

Half way down the road he heard the other man shout.

"You won't even last out there freak!"

Kisame looked behind his shoulder and remained quiet; if he wasn't preventing his 'killing' part of his brain from functioning they would be in serious trouble. He absolutely pissed but he couldn't let the likes of those _people _notice it.

He walked into the Training grounds; when he got to ground 2 it was lavishly spaced with trees, bushes, and a large lake. It was a very well done training ground.

He stopped walking when he saw a young boy underneath one if the trees in the training ground. He appeared to be 9; he has short black hair and brown eyes. His mouth was covered in bandages acting like a mask; he wore a sleeveless black shit along with a dark coloured blue shinobi pants his headband was on his forehead.

In Kisame's perspective he doesn't look like a 9 year old; he could sense the danger from him but that wasn't enough to make him running with his tail behind his legs.

Approaching the boy Kisame showed no sign of unsafeness; he had no need to. The kid isn't as scary as his record but of course he should watch out if he receives any kind of threat.

"Hey." Kisame stated looked down.

The boy looked up at Kisame; he surveyed Kisame than made a grunt.

Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned in a serious tone.

The boy made a smirk underneath his bandage-mask.

"I see why were partnered up than to scare the shit out of our victims." He stated grimly.

Kisame made a confused face.

"And how are _you _scary? You killed the entire lot of graduates that were suppost to be Shinobi by now but that doesn't mean you're scary well how I see it your just very skilled for a nine year old." He stated closing in on his teammate with a sharp-toothed smile.

"That's one reason why I want to fight you."

The boy remained quiet.

"Well like you can beat me. Oh and by the way try not to get in the way when on missions shark-face. Or else I'll have to be assigned to someone 'less' scary." He stated.

Kisame's eye twitched; second time today he was called a name. can't people just give it a rest?

"I'm sorry that I'm telling the truth. I bet our other teammate will be worse; more prone to be killed." The boy said pondering about his other teammate.

_Smash!_

There was a small crater in the earth; with kisame inside it boiling mad. The boy managed to escape the attack.

"I guess you really want to fight me; but now's not the time. We have to meet our sensei."

Kisame sighed trying to relieve his anger and stepped out of the crater.

"Your name." he stated.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you're my teammate than I need to know your name."

The boy smiled evilly.

"The name's Zabuza."

Kisame's POV

This guy is getting on my nerves; first he calls me a fish than he claims I'll die before him and claims Midori is useless! All in just under 4 minutes!

He's good.

We decided to sit back down and wait for our sensei he is a bit late.

Zabuza looked over at me with a confused expression.

"So; Kisame is it?"

I nodded.

"Were you born blue or was it a developing skin disease." He questioned me; I'm trying not to snap at the kid. He started to annoy me with his questions but it's best to get used to it.

"I was born with it. Nothing special; why do you want to know?" I questioned.

"Because I'm bored; I would have usually stayed quiet and be cold but since we must know a bit of each other in order to be a good team we must 'talk'" He said as he bunny eared 'Talk'.

I mearly nodded; there's no arguing with that logic.

Zabuza sighed than looked at the entrance.

"I guess our Sensei is here." He stated as he stood up.

I glanced over at the entrance; our sensei was a cream coloured man. He had charcoal coloured hair which was covered by his headband which acted like a bandana and blazing red eyes his left one had a scar which ran down it, He wore typical jouin clothes. He looked like he could take on anyone and win.

"Alright runts; the name is Washi since your now shinobi let me make this clear. Whatever theory of winning a battle you learned in the academy forget it; it will be your downfall it will make no use in the field. Since you've been promoted at an early age you must be the best of the best and I expect great potential in you both." Washi-sensei said; his voice was gruff and deep.

Both Zabuza and I nodded while muttering a 'yes sensei.'

"Where is our other teammate? We are suppost to have three right?" Zabuza questioned.

Washi just shrugged.

"We will have a new teammate when we are assigned to one; it's just you and him." He replied pointing at me.

Zabuza grunted.

"Humph; better ask for two soon; I don't think Kisame will last." He said pointing at me.

What?! If I get my hands on this kid I'll show him who's the strongest!

"Watch what you say. He's a Hoshigaki; he can split you in two if he was given a sword so don't be so cocky kid." Warned Washi crossing his arms.

I raised an eyebrow, so my clan is mainly about swords? Grandma never really told me anything about the clan besides the fact that mom was a skilled Kunochi of her time using her twin katanas while dad had his massive sword Samehada.

"I guess you don't know much of your natural skills in swordsmanship; no matter. you will figure things out on your own." Washi told me.

I nodded while Zabuza remained quiet.

"With introductions done we are heading straight to drills. I want them perfected by tonight." Washi demanded as he began telling us what to do.

Midori's POV

I finally made it to class; everyone was there except for Kisame of course. I sat beside Kimiko who was chewing gum and doodling in her notebook.

"Hey Kimi." I greeted her.

_Pop._

"Hey Midi; where's Kisame? I thought he would have came in with you."

I rubbed the back of my head; she's probably going to be disappointed. I opened my mouth to tell her the events after she left.

"So… he's a shinobi now; and you'll be on his team in the next 3 years. To bad I can't be on your team." She stated grimly.

I patted her shoulder.

"Just because we won't be on the same team doesn't mean we won't have time to still be close friends." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back.

"So are we going to train later?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"We can train even if Kisame isn't there. We'll just have to prove we can train on our own." I replied.

"Cool; so since Kisame is going to be busy all the time; what will you be doing since you'll have nothing to do." Kimiko asked me.

Hm… good question; I don't do much that's why I'm always up and about around the village.

"I'll continue to train of course but I'm also going to take up the Violin again; I just have an urge to play it again." I replied.

A few years ago; I played the violin to make mom happy but I got bored of it and stopped playing. I still have the Violin with me just in case I decide to play it again.

"Oh cool! Let's just hope you stay at it."

I nodded in agreement.

Haruko-sensei came in apologized once again since he had to get some new pages for our lesson. After he got ready to teach his loud voice echoed in the room.

"Class I have exciting news! One of our students has been accepted as a Shinobi at such a young age too."

Akio's voice was the loudest of the confused bickering.

"Who is the lucky guy?"

"HEY! IT COULD BE A GIRL TOO!" a girl shouted out.

"Calm down class; our student has already been selected and is already training as we speak let's all wish Kisame the bes-

"What?!" a bunch of boys shouted angrily; I assume they are part of Akio's group.

"Why him and not someone else?!" Akio shouted angrily.

I stood up.

"Because unlike you who isn't top student in the class he has more battle sense than you will ever have! So don't complain that you weren't accepted early you probably would have died in the first year!" I shouted in defence.

Akio stood up now.

"Me die?! Don't make me laugh; you're only second because you and _**Kisame **_are always partnering up together! If it wasn't for him you'd be nothing!" he shouted back.

I was about to argue back again but Haruko's voice was stern.

"That's enough out of both of you! I don't want to hear another word out of you both! Now take out your notebooks and get these notes down!"

I sat down; biting my lip trying not to curse. I took out my notebook and began my studies in silence.

Afternoon.

With Kisame and Zabuza.

Kisame's POV

I slouched lightly panting, Washi-sensei is running us ragged making us do constant drills and taigutsu battles.

Zabuza was getting very tired too but he tried not to show it; obviously he wants to prove how he has better stamina than me but I can tell he's almost at his limit.

Washi-sensei sat in a tree observing us; he jumped down and walked towards us.

"Well done for your first day; still one more thing before we call it quits. To summon chakra." He told us.

Zabuza and I nodded and stood in front of him.

"Now, press your hands together. And picture both physical and spiritual energy and try to release them throughout your body do not stop thinking about it until I tell you to."

I pressed my hands together and closed my eyes; I remember trying to do this once but I didn't feel anything.

I began to focus; I envisioned both physical and spiritual energy and tried to let it run through my body but nothing was happening. I focused even harder and I began to feel energy rush through me freely; it feels so good like I can destroy or protect anything or anyone.

'_Midori…' _I thought to myself.

"KISAME STOP!" Washi-sensei shouted at me causing me to snap out of my trance.

Zabuza's eyes were wide with surprise and Washi-sensei nodded in high approval.

"My god… how much chakra do you have?" Zabuza questioned me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You chakra Kisame is the biggest I've felt in a long time. We will continue training tomorrow. You both are dismissed." Washi-sensei told us as he walked away from us.

I turned towards Zabuza who had a smirk underneath his mask.

"Now I _really _want to fight you when we are more capable." He told me.

I nodded with a toothy smirk.

"I'm glad we are at an agreement." With that I headed out of the training grounds.

I began walking throughout the streets; of course people stopped, stared and talked amongst themselves at the marvel; a blue boy who looks like a shark.

I didn't really care anymore. Soon I'll have the power to prove to them I'm no one to make fun of.

I made it to my house took a quick shower and jumped onto my bed; I'm so tired I can't possiably go to the training ground and train with Midori and our new recuit Kimiko.

'_Forgive me Midori.' _I thought as I drifted into a dream-filled slumber.

* * *

_**What will Midori think since he didn't go?!**_

_**When will there be the epic Zabuza vs. Kisame battle?!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

**Sammy: Wow; how epic. i got my own dramatic speaker guy.**

**_Yes indeed!_**

**Sammy: Well i hoped you liked this chapter; next chapter will be mainly Kisame based since of course Kisame is our main character as well as Midori.**

**Kisame: *nods head***

**Sammy: The next chapter will be done in 2 weeks i think or less. Finals have finally started but i wanted to at least post this up.**

**Midori: Goodluck on them Sammy! *hugs***

**Kisame: *shrugs* if it was for fighting i'd ace it with an A++++++++++ + INFINITY**

**Sammy: Thanks guys; so remember to...**

**Kisame/Midori: REVIEW! OR ELSE!  
**


	8. My rival is my new best friend

**Sammy: YAY EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!**

**Everyone: Congrats Sammy!**

**Sammy: Thank you thank you! As a token of my extreme happiness i present chapter 8!!!**

**Midori: Cool!!!**

**Kisame: This is going to be a good one right?**

**Sammy: Oh yeah, but no Kisame vs Zabuza... not yet by the way but this chapter will mainly be about Kisame (since he's our main character) and Zabuza.**

**Zabuza: Better not make me look bad! or else *wields Kunai* **

**Sammy: *backs away* oh course not Zabuza! we love you not hate you!!**

**Zabuza: Good, Kisame do the Disclaimer.**

**Kisame: Fine, SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE OWNS HER OCs AND THE STORY LINE OF S.O.M.**

**Sammy: Thank you Kisame and now for-**

**Midori: THE REPLIES!!!!**

**Sammy: That was my line!

* * *

**

**Replies!!!!!!!!**

**Onileo: Well Kisame Vs Zabuza is going to be in a later chapter and it will be epic i assure you my friend :) Thank you for reviewing.**

**XPrincessKaguraX : He only appears in the end of the story... but you can surely get one for 1cent per chapter! thats how i got one myself ;D ehehehe... Thank you for the luck! i think i aced my finals.**

***Starlight* : It's okay if you don't go on your account! at least your still reviewing and i'm thankful! psh, of course your psychic! *sweatdrop* i wish i was psychic! and if you watched the anime Kisame has a massive amount of chakra. 30% of his chakra is equivilent to Naruto in one tail mode i believe. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**SpringBorn : Thank you very much :D i'm trying to make Kisame popular one chapter at a time! mwahahahahahahah!!!!!! anyways away from my evil self. Kisame and Midori will be growing up! and just between you and me it will be most likley be in chapter 10! there will be a 3 year time skip when both of them are on the same team.**

**

* * *

  
**

Siren of the mist

My rival is my new best friend

The Next day with Kisame.

I finished eating my breakfast and strapped on my hoister. I have another training session with Washi and Zabuza, yesterday's lesson made me curious about my clan's past though… I should go to the library later so I can check about clans in Kirigakure.

I walked mindlessly to where mom and dad's swords were. I glanced up and smiled, it's the only kind of thing I really pay attention to other than keeping the house clean. I make sure that I properly polish mom's twin katanas while talking to Samehada; even though it probably can't talk back I know it's alive so at least what I can do when I'm bored or sad I talk to it.

The Katanas got me wondering, if I will be using Samehada in the future who will use them? I have no use of them in battle and I don't want them to just be forgotten or stolen if I'm on a mission.

I fiddled around with my chain Midori gave me; I forgot to wear it yesterday but I'm now I going to wear it from now on.

'_These swords must be kept safe when I'm on a mission. I don't want Akio and his group break in here and steal it I would kill him if he did.' _I shook my head with that horrid picture.

No way in hell I'll let that punk get into my house; luckily it has an alarm system. Sighing heavily I turned towards my clock in the living room.

_7:40._

'_Better get going.' _I thought as I left the living room strapped up my shoes and ran off to the training ground.

(Time Skip)

I made it to the grounds pretty quick; Zabuza was there sitting under the same tree as before. Washi-sensei was sitting in the tree branches; his head leaned. His eyes looked straight into mine.

"Since Kisame is here now; we will continue our lesson from before. This time we learn the basics to advance of chakra control, basic water jutsus and how to use them in battle." Washi-sensei instructed jumping off the tree and crossed his arms.

Zabuza spoke in an amused tone.

"Does this mean me and Kisame and I will be sparing with jutsus?"

I shot a glance at Zabuza; he really wants to attempt to kick my ass. But I won't let that happen when we get to battle each other I'll be the one kicking ass.

To both Zabuza and I's dismay Washi-sensei shook his head.

"As much I would enjoy to observe that battle you both have to learn more on making jutsus-

"But I already know how to make jutsus!" Zabuza shouted angrily.

Washi-sensei stood to face Zabuza; he had this face that I can tell he's going to make Zabuza look like a fool.

"Well than Zabuza; attack me with a jutsu." He demanded expanding his arms making him look defenceless.

Zabuza began making hand signs; before he could finish Washi-sensei was behind him all I could hear was _"to slow."_ Before he kicked Zabuza's back sending him flying into a stream.

Washi-sensei turned towards me.

"See what arrogance and cockiness does to someone? Pitiful for someone who killed 100 graduates."

Zabuza emerged out of the water and walked towards us. He had a grim look plastered on his face. He looked up at our sensei and merely nodded; I guess he learn a lesson… I hope.

"Now where were we? Oh yes chakra control, follow me." he instructed as he took us to the same stream.

"Now, try to cross it." He instructed; no tips, no 'let me show you an example. Nothing.

"I won't tell or show you how because you need to learn on your own. Now get to it." He said as he stepped back to observe us.

"Hai." Both Zabuza and I shouted.

I looked at the water; this should be to bad right?

20 Minutes later

_Splash!_

Fifth time I dropped; I didn't complain though it's harder than it looks. Zabuza finished walking across on his second try and is now rubbing it in my face by walking around.

"Comon Kisame; if a 9-year old can do it so can you." he mocked me.

I glared at him and placed my palms together.

'_Calm down Kisame… now concentrate… forget Zabuza… chakra into feet…' _I thought to myself as I began to feel energy reach my feet I opened my eyes with determination; while continuing to concentrate I walked on top of the water and slowly paced myself as I walked towards the end of the stream.

"AHA! FINALLY!" I shouted happily as I jumped off to the other side. I finally did it!

Zabuza walked off the stream.

"Took you long enough." He stated.

Washi-sensei walked over to us with not even a visible smile; but I could tell he kinda happy.

"Now with basics done try to walk up one of those trees, get up to the top." He said as he pointed to two tall oak trees they had many scratches and dents in them but they were still standing strong. I don't have a strong sense of art but I find them quiet lovely.

"Begin!"

With that Zabuza and I dashed towards the trees; focusing my chakra I began to run up the tree but quarter way I had to jump off since I lost focus. I dashed again focusing more chakra into my feet and tried again.

--

I panted; I finally got to the top after 30 minutes but it's difficult to keep balance since the top is so tiny. Zabuza was having a hard time getting up; he kept falling when he was half way continuously.

I didn't want to rub it in his face because… hell I just don't feel like it. I want to go back to training with Midori; I actually miss her even if it's been two and a half days. I really need to make it up to her somehow.

I heard an irritated growl from Zabuza; I sighed as I looked over.

'_This is going to be a long day.'_

----

"We're calling it a day." Washi-sensei told us just as Zabuza made it up to the top after an hour and a half of attempting.

"Why?" Zabuza questioned him.

"I have an important assignment to do before the day sets; same time tomorrow now if you excuse me.." Washi-sensei stated as he raised his hand and poofed away.

Grumbling Zabuza dropped to the ground and walked off; no goodbye or nothing.

I jumped out of the tree; if we were let off early than I can go to the library and maybe go see Midori but she might probably still be in class if I rush to much dear lord, my do I keep thinking about her or wanting to be around her? Is it because she's my first friend?

A flood of thoughts ran into my head but brushed them aside.

'_They are to annoying to thinking about at the moment; I have stuff to do!' _ I thought as I dashed towards the library; it was right near the kage tower so it's not hard to miss I really want to know a bit of my history. It wasn't long before I got there; it looked like any other library you would see. It was high, educational and a hell of a load to steps.

I walked up the steps into the library; yes educational is the right word. There were many staircases leading to different sections of the library and book-worms cramming their heads in supposedly interesting stories. I went over to the information desk; luckily the lady didn't make a confused face at me.

"Where's the clan section of the library?" I asked her.

"It's on the third floor, to the far left. You need it to be written down?" she informed me.

I shook my head.

"No thank you, bye." I replied as I walked off to the third floor.

At the fourth floor

'_Care in weapons... where's that clan section." _I thought to myself as I looked around on the fourth floor. I've been searching for a while but no sight of it.

I caught a glimpse at a large sign with 'CLANS' printed on it, I guess that solves my problems. As I walked down the aisles I looked for 'H' as in Hoshigaki, I stopped finally at the 'H' section.

'_Hm... Hoshigaki, Hoshi…gaki… there isn't anything on it.' _I thought grimly as I stuffed my hands in my pocket.

This is going to be tough than; I guess I'll have to explore the basement of the mansion than to find what I want to know but for now I'll just have to find something else to read. I turned around and headed to the weapon section; I saw it a while ago when I tried to find this section.

Minutes later

'_Wow! What a selection!' _I thought excitedly as I picked up yet another book on tactic skills. I've been at the for a while taking any interesting books I find reading a couple pages than stacking them up for me to sign out.

'_Thank the lord I have a card.' _I thought thankfully, grandma gave me one some time ago. She told me that I can use it whenever I want something to read.

Walking to my chair and desk which was occupied by books I sat down and flipped through a few pages; it wasn't long until I heard a loud voice shouting.

"KISSAMMMEEE!!!!!" I turned around and saw Kimiko running towards me people started staring and paying more attention to me. Fanstastic. If she's here than Midori should be here right?

"This is a library Kimiko; you're suppost to be silent." I responded as I pointed to the 'SHUSH' sign. All she did was look at the sign than looked back at me.

"Well Sorry! It's not my fault I have a tendency to be loud at times." He said a lot lower than before.

"Well, why are you here? It's still school hours."

"We got to leave early. Midori and Akio caused Hiroku-sensei to pass out. They were swearing and all that, they over-worked the poor man." She claimed.

I closed my book and stood up.

"What did he do to her?" I said in a venomous tone, if he tried to hurt her in anyway I'll..!

"Kisame. Calm down, all that happened is when Hiroku-sensei told the class about your promotion Akio started to complain about how he should has went instead of you. Midori, getting pissed off by the second shouted at him and throughout the day they've been fighting." Kimiko said in one breath.

"Where's Midori?"

"She's at home probably playing on the violin since she's going to not train so much, she's taking up her violin and began playing again." She replied.

"I see, Thanks." I stated as I grabbed a few of my books.

"Wait that's it? No upset tones or nothing?" she called out.

I shook my head and walked in the direction of the librarian; to be honest I was first worried that he might have done something to her but now I don't have to worry about that.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me hanging!!" Kimiko called out as she chased after me.

"Why are you even in the library?" I asked her ignoring her last comment.

"I went to find a few books to read but I so happened to see a certain blue-looking boy so I came to investigate." She answered with a small smile causing me to look at her at the corner of my eye.

"I see." I answered, I wonder if people find it weird that I'm walking beside someone who looks normal but mentally is a bit… oh never mind.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ooh nothing!" I replied as we finally made it to the librarian.

I quickly checked them out and left with Kimiko walking by my side; we both didn't have anything to do so we walked endlessly around the village.

"So I ran out of the store while Midi distracted the boy so he won't hit on me; Midi's distraction? She kicked him in the nuts and ran away." She told me happily as we continued our conversation; I honestly enjoy her company she's easy to talk to but I prefer to be around Midori she's not as talkative as Kimiko.

"Wow, you and Midori have odd 'adventures'. I hope we have some soon." I replied with a mischievous smile, it would be interesting since Midori and Kimiko are such geniuses when trying to trick people.

She laughed loudly.

"I can't wait for that! How about we tr-

A group of Kids our age and older walked in front of Kimiko and I.

"Oi Kimiko, what you doing talking to him. You know how Akio feels about this _thing._" The middle one called out, he had black hair and blue eyes (A/N: won't go to details it's not important).

My eye twitched, people do not understand how much it hurts when being called that.

Kimiko took notice of my facial features and shouted angrily.

"Kiro, does it matter if I'm hanging out with HIM leave us be." She shouted as she grabbed my wrist and tried to walk around but the group circled us in so we couldn't escape.

"Kimiko. Stay behind me." I instructed in a low tone as I got up, she quickly did as she was told.

I looked up at 'Kiro' who was cracking his knuckles.

"This will be easy, you might have just became a shinobi but you know nothing about fist fights unlike me."

My eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Hn; love to see you try ugly-looking dumbass."

Kiro's eyes widened in anger, than he whipped out his arm and tried to punch me. I quickly dodges by moving my head, went low that hit him with an uppercut. A couple of his friends started to run over to me I quickly kicked and punch them but they kept on coming back!

A crowd of people began to form as our brawl continued.

"KISAME!!" I heard Kimiko as she got cornered by a few of them.

I tried to run over to get but got tackled to the ground by a few other group members.

"This is what you get for talking to him." I heard one tell Kimiko before she screamed and braced for impact.

But there was no cry-like scream from Kimiko but a boyish yell, the boy who was about to attack Kimiko was thrown towards the group which tackled me.

In front of me was none other than Zabuza he looked annoyed yet amused at the battle.

"So Kisame. Having a rough time now aren't we?" he joked as he looked at the other kids surrounding Kimiko, they looked scared for a moment got their act together and ran towards Zabuza and the group towards me started to gang up on me.

Minutes later they were all on the ground me and Zabuza were in the middle side by side panting. We looked around; the crowd was muttering amongst themselves.

'Isn't those the demon and monster kids?'

'Hey aren't those the kids who became shinobi?'

'What freaks'

'Those boys are hurt!'

'Get help!'

Kimiko ran up to us happy as hell.

"Thank you Kisame! And Thank you…?" she said as she blushed a bit at Zabuza.

"It's Zabuza." He said with no emotion.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Zabuza; I'm so going to call Midori tonight! Cya around!" she told us as she ran off.

I turned to Zabuza who was smirking at me and motioned me to follow him, we quickly left the scene before more people come around and start bugging us.

"We make a pretty good team." He claimed as we walked around.

I nodded and he continued.

"Maybe… just maybe, you won't be that half bad."

I smiled.

"You're not to bad yourself, but you still lack strength compared to me." I joked nudging him playfully.

He glared.

"I'm more stronger than you." he claimed.

"Want to bet?" I challenged stopping.

He laughed at me.

"We'll see friend, maybe in the future but not now. My arms ache when I punched out that little punk."

"D-did you just call me 'friend'?" I asked with wide eyes he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did, but we're still rivals okay?"

I smirked.

"Sure, I wouldn't want it any other way."

At the Kage Tower

"So Washi, how is our Kisame?" the Mizukage questioned he looked up at the shinobi instructer from his chair.

"His Chakra is formidable and his control is improving a bit at a time, both him and Zabuza will be ready for missions very soon."

The Mizukage chuckled deeply.

"Excellent, continue to train them hard and well. I don't want the last of the hoshigaki to die at such a young age, you are dismissed." He responded.

Washi nodded and left the Kage alone.

'_Everything is coming together…' _the Mizukage thought as he made a sinster smirk.

* * *

_**Kisame and Zabuza are friends! but how long will they last?!**_

_**What will Midori think of the battle?!**_

_**What does the Mizukage have in store for Kisame?!**_

_**All of these will be answered in the next chapter of SIREN OF THE MIST!**_

**Sammy: Thank you!!! anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i enjoyed writing it!!**

**Midori: To bad i wasn't in it...**

**Kimiko: you'll be in the next one for sure!**

**Midori: *smiles***

**Kisame: *hugs midori* i know you'll be in it!!!!!**

**Midori: Thanks Kisame.**

**Zabuza: *cough* shouldn't you be wrapping this up?**

**Sammy: Fine fine! i hope to update soon. ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY THE PREQUAL FOR KAIDA IN MY STORY Nobody has it easy. IF YOU HAVENT READ IT GET TO READING IT!!!! THAN READ 'DECEPTION!!!' **

**Kaida: *pops out of no where* CHEYEAH YOU BETTER READ THEM BOTH!!!**

**Everyone: REVIEW AND READ NBHE AND DECEPTION!  
**


	9. First mission!

**Sammy: Hey guys i'm back!**

**Midori: What took you so long?! You left us with a cliffy!**

**Sammy: I did? *Checks Chapter 8* ohhh i did!!! sorry, had alot of work to do at school**

**Kisame: So, What's the deal with this chapter?**

**Sammy: Well, for starters this is the LAST chapter with everyone as little kids (10) so i tried to make this a good chapter.**

**Everyone: *Gasps***

**Sammy: I know, I know... Can someone do the Disclaimer?**

**Kimiko: Sure! Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! She owns her OCs and the story line of Sotm!**

**Sammy: Thank you, now onto my quick (unforunatley no one really reviewed in chapter 8) review reply!**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies!

Starlight: Thank you for reviewing! i might make Zabuza and Kimiko together but i'm not quite sure... The fight scene was kinda hard since i'm not really a good fighting scene writer :X but anyways thanks and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

XPrincessKaguraX: Thanks for reviewing!!! Well like i said before i might make a ZabxOC thing but not sure yet, The Mizukage has many things up his evil sleeves.. *Evilly Laughs* you have to continue reading to find out! sorry that i didn't update quick T_T

* * *

Siren of the Mist

First mission?!

2 Weeks Later

(Evening)

Midori's POV

I absently played a few notes on my violin as I practiced once again. Mom was thrilled when she started hearing the soothing notes throughout the house after it being silent for so long. She begs me to continue at it but only time will tell, now won't it? Dad is away on a mission again. You would think I would be used to his absences, after all his team is the best of the best. Mom went out and I was all alone fiddling with my violin. I should be studying or doing something more productive, but right now I just feel like playing.

I haven't seen much of Kisame recently. All he's been doing is training with his- er I mean OUR team, and other than a few days ago, we never get to train together. I remember he told me 'This isn't permanent, be patient with me. I want you officially in the team now, but since you're not ready yet all we can do is wait.' I sighed as I leaned back on my chair. I want to wait, but I'm so damn impatient. Akio is still a pain in my ass, but he isn't as rude as a few weeks ago. He actually apologized and asked for forgiveness, so now we are on neutral terms… for now.

Kimiko told me about the fight between Kisame, her and some guy named Zabuza against some of Akio's gang members- I call it a gang since there are so many of them. I feel guilty that I was partly to blame for the attack since I kind of snapped at Akio, but Kisame constantly told me it was fine and how he needed to fight someone anyways. I hadn't noticed, but as my mind drifted, my hands automatically played out a slow tune on the violin. The mournful notes brought me back to reality just as a noise made me jump.

...Tap Tap.

Tapping noises came from my window- that would only mean one thing! I ran towards my window and was greeted with a familiar smiling blue boy outside. I quickly opened up the sill and let him in. We gave each other a friendly hug and he jumped onto my bed after kicking off his shoes while I sat back in my chair.

"How's it going, Midi?" he questioned me, I twitched with annoyance. Kisame got into the habit of calling me Midi ever since Kimiko started telling him about our past adventures together.

"Can't you call me something else?" I asked him.

He stared at the roof in thought. "How about angel?"

I immediately blushed. "Why angel?"

"Because you remind me of one, so can I call you that from now on?" he replied, looking straight into my eyes. Blushing even more, I nodded causing his smile to widen more.

"Whatever floats your boat, Kisame. What are you here for, other than talking?" I asked him as I adjusted a few strings on my violin.

"We've been assigned to our first mission. A pretty simple scroll delivery- make sure no one takes it and all that protocol stuff. Washi-sensei told us it won't be hard or complicated, so it will take about a week to do since the scroll is going to the sand village." he explained, fiddling with the chain I gave him.

I remained quiet. What if Washi-sensei was wrong? What if something bad happens?!

"Angel, calm down. I'll be fine." he said in a assuring tone.

My eyes down casted. "You owe me some of your cooking for leaving." I grumbled.

"Oh come on, Angel. It's not like I had a choice to stay or not! I was assigned to do it!" he pleaded, his voice nearly rising to an angry shout.

I crossed my arms over my chest and let out an irritated sigh. "Like I care. You owe me food, and that's that! With veggies too!" I demanded.

The look of Kisame's face was priceless. he was practically twitching with disgust. One- he was beyond mad that I asked him to cook, and two-since he hates vegetables, it would be twice as annoying in his eyes.

"Fine… when I get back I can work something out." he suddenly agreed as he got up. "I have to go pack. I'll see you in a week, okay?"

I made a small smile and nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Midori. I'll be back in a week. I'll sniff you out as soon as I'm back." he claimed.

"Sniff me out? You're a dog now?" I questioned, causing him to glare at me- whoops, I got him irritated again!

"I'm no dog. I just know where you are sometimes. You smell like ocean breeze soap." He said with a smirk, leaning in to sniff me. I quickly swatted him away.

"Ew, gross! What if nasty snot got on me?" I grumbled, causing him to laugh at me.

"Then I'd clean the snot off and apologize. Now, I must be off! Later, Angel!" he said as he gave me a goodbye hug, then jumped out the window and ran across the street. I let my gaze follow him from where I stood by the window. My heart told me not to worry about him, and I'll listen to it, I just have to wait for him to 'sniff me out'. I went back to my violin and welcomed loneliness once more.

~The next day~

With Midori

I woke up to loud shouts and laughs. Yawning, I did my morning rituals. Combing my hair, brushing my teeth and changing I headed downstairs to where mom and her old teammates/friends were talking. They instantly stopped talking as I walked in.

"Morning Midori!" mom called out in a happy tone. Her black eyes and navy blue hair stood out against her white baby doll blouse and jeans. Her friends made their morning greetings as well.

"My, Hana, your little Midori is so grown up! She's adorable." One said as she took a double look at me. I felt so weird as she gazed at me.

"Indeed, she will have no problem finding a boy when she's older, or even now. Any boy would fall for her." another said, amused. I madly blushed. I'm only 10! I don't need to think about that anytime soon, and yet they think I'm some kind of boy-magnet.

"Come now girls, leave my Midori alone. She has to get ready since we are going to have a little time out together this weekend." mom told them as they protested in dismay.

"Come on Hana. I know we were embarrassing her, but you know it's the truth! Anyways, It's been fun, but I have a family to tend to as well. Coming, Mina?" one of the two asked.

Mina nodded. "Coming, Nami." Then they left the house silently.

After they were gone, mom gave a large sigh. "Those two are so troublesome, don't you think? They love to talk about boys too much, even when we were young women ourselves. Ah, I remember those times; when we ran away from boys and got into so much trouble."

Mom always used to tell me about her own mischievous adventures with Mina and Nami. That is probably why she never gets mad at me whenever I get into trouble with Kimiko. I guess I inherited that from her.

"I guess old habits don't change" I said. I get bored now whenever she talks about her friends, it's always the same with them. How they were in the past, etcetera… you know what I mean?

"Now, let me just clean up, then we can go to a café for brunch. It's the weekend, and I want to do something special with you since I've been busy."

I nodded excitedly, we never have time together anymore, so this is fantastic!!!!! This would keep my mind off Kisame's first mission… I just hope he's doing okay.

With Kisame, Zabuza and Washi

"Gah!!!!" the enemy shinobi screamed in agony as he fell from the tree branch to the hard ground below. He was dead before the impact sounded.

Kisame sighed and placed his bloody kunai away. That was the first enemy he'd had to face. That idiot thought he had the scroll, so he tried to kill him. It's only natural that he had to dispose of him. He didn't mind killing him, though. It was the way of a ninja; he had to get used to it eventually.

"Hey Kisame, Let's continue on! We still have a lot of distance to cover." Washi-sensei shouted in the distance.

"I'm on my way." He called back as he headed towards his sensei to complete his mission.

Afternoon: With Midori and her Mom

Mom and I finally made it to May's Café. It was the best one in the village, in my opinion. It was close to the ocean, giving it that nice sea breeze aroma. My mom's close friend owns the place. It turned out that that friend is Kimiko's mother. Small world; Yes indeed! We found a seat on the patio since today was a fantastic day. We gave our orders and are just talking away about life until our meals arrive.

"So then me and Kimiko dashed like no tomorrow as the guys chased us, we ended up jumping into a book store as they ran by. It was so fun!" I laughed happily. I was telling mom about the time when Kimiko and I jumped Akio and his little possé.

Mom laughed loudly. I'm glad she's never mad at me when I get into these kinds of situations. All she does is laugh and respond in a positive way. "Maybe next time you two will think before you jump in and attack some harmless boys." She chided. Harmless? Harmless, my ass!

"I'll keep that in mind next time, mom." I replied, trying to be happy. I would jump them as many times as I want, I hate those guys for what they did to Kisame.

Mom studied my face and remained quiet.

"What, mom? I do mean it. I'll keep it in my head, honest!"

"That's not what I'm thinking about." she replied in a stern voice. Whoa! What a difference in her voice; what is she thinking about?

"How is your friend?" she asked me, leaning back against her chair.

"Oh! He's fine. He is a Genin now and is on a mission right now!" I said ecstatically, even though I'm worried as hell inside.

"And I bet you'll be ecstatic when you are part of his team." she replied. ...Wait- what?! I didn't tell her about that! How does she know?

As I was about to open my mouth, she quickly tossed me a scroll. I took a good look; it was inscribed 'To the Tanaka Family'. I quickly opened it and read the details.

To the Tanaka family,

Midori's skills and grades at the academy are above expectations. She was also being considered to become a part of a team this year. However, that will not be possible due to further analysis of Midori's stability as a shinobi at such a young age. So, instead, it is an honour to confirm that Midori Tanaka will be joining a newly established team of Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki and will be supervised and trained by Washi Saito in three years. This is to make teaming fair when it's time for Midori's class to become shinobi of the hidden mist village, as well as letting her mature further. More information will be given when she graduates from the academy.

Signed,

Fourth Mizukage, Yagura.

Why? Why would they tell my family now?! Why not wait until closer to graduation? Now today is going to be full of drama.

"Did you know about this?" mom asked me, bringing me back to reality.

I nodded. I didn't have to explain myself, she knows good and well that Kisame told me about it way before hand. "Why would they send it early though? Shouldn't they have waited for another year or so?" I asked her.

"They are probably telling you to train non-stop, because when you join that team it won't be as easy as say, for example… Kimiko's team would be." she told me.

I nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The waitress handed our food, I got some chicken wraps with fries and some orange juice. Mom got a gourmet salad with a specialty coffee. She watched me as she sipped her drink, a troubled expression on her face. "Are you sure that you don't want me to change your team…? It could be changed you kno-"

"What's the problem with my team, mom?" I interrupted her.

"Your teammates are a murderer and a blue child who is an orphan. Are you sure you're comfortable being around that kind of atmosphere?" she questioned me in a concerned tone.

I stared into my mother's eyes. I know she's worried about my safety, but I feel that they wouldn't do anything like what she was insinuating… especially Kisame. If Zabuza tried anything, Kisame would loyally have my back. "Yes I am positive." I replied fiercely.

Mom laughed at me lightly, I guess trying to lift off my sternness. "For a 10 year-old you're something else. You're too stubborn, my dear Midori. Too stubborn indeed."

She stopped laughing and stared back at me. I watched her, worried that she had something else to say about it.

"Remember that I'm not the only one who needs to be convinced, your father is the stubborn one."

I slapped my head in rage, dammit! Dad will freak out so bad!! He has too much damn pride, since he's the 'top' shinobi without a kekki genkai. And that gives him a huge ego… unfortunately for mom and I.

"Ugh… when is he coming back???" I asked her chewing on one of the wraps. 'Damn this is good, should come here more often…' I thought, happily distracted by the excellent food.

"He's coming back from his mission in 5 to 6 days. So be prepared for yelling, anger and stomping." Mom said with a sigh as she sipped her coffee.

I nodded in agreement as I continued eating my awesome lunch.

5 days later!

Normal POV

"Hey I'm home!" Seiko Tanaka shouted happily as he walked through the front door after his long mission, running a hand through his coal black hair and sapphire eyes sparkling. Removing his weapons, he adjusted a few straps on his ANBU uniform while he waited to be greeted. As he entered the hallway fully, a flush of flavourful aromas skimmed across his nose. Midori came running from the kitchen with a soft pink apron on.

"Welcome back, Daddy! I hope you had a successful mission." She said happily as she ran over to her father, giving him a hug.

He embraced her tightly. "Of course, no enemy can defeat my team, Midori! Now let's get some of your mother's cooking! I'm starving!" he said, causing Midori to pout at him.

"I cooked too, you know." she complained.

Seiko laughed lightly at his daughter's pout as he grabbed her hand and started leading her to the kitchen. "You know I didn't mean it, it's just that you rarely cook." He claimed as they entered the kitchen. He sat down at the plate infested table and watched as his wife placed the food down in the middle and pecked her husband.

"Good to see you back… but take a shower, you smell." She said, clinching her nose and stepping back from Seiko, face away from him.

"What if I don't want to??"

Hana turned her head slowly, an evil aura surrounding her. (A/N: Doesn't this sound familiar?).

"Yes you are."

Seiko swallowed deeply and ran off to the bath room, Hana turned back into her cheerful self, and Midori sweat dropped. I guess she figured out how she got her 'dark' personality.

"Midori… remember what needs to be done tonight."

Midori nodded nervously, bracing herself for her father's expression and thoughts of her new team. It wasn't long before Seiko walked back into the kitchen in jeans with a plain t-shirt. He sat back down in his chair and waited for his wife and child to sit down for dinner.

As they ate, Midori was particularly quiet, which got her father very concerned. "What's wrong, Midori? Usually, you'd be the one talking like no tomorrow." He questioned.

Midori looked at her father, then at her mother, who gave her the 'I-Think-It's-Time' glance. She sighed, extremely nervous. "Well… the thing is... I'm assigned to a shinobi team."

"Hm? Already… well, I guess they're arranging things quickly now! So, who is your new team?" he asked, excited.

"Well… there's Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki on my team… we will be having Washi Saito as a sensei." she explained.

Her father thought about it for a moment, then spit out his drink. "What?! No way in hell am I going to allow my only daughter to be around such… such inferior freaks. I'm going to the Mizukage and I'-"

"Daddy! I want to stay in the team! There's no way you can change the Mizukage's mind anyway, so please let me stay!" Midori shouted angrily.

Seiko stared, taken aback. Midori never shouted at him, ever… why was she so defensive with this situation? It would be a disgrace to him and the family if she went through with it.

"Darling, calm down-" Hana started, trying her best to diffuse the tense situation.

"It would bring disgrace among our family. There's no way she's staying in it. Midori, go upstairs. Your mother and I must talk about this." Seiko demanded angrily as Midori lowered her head and walked up to her room.

Midori's POV

This is great. Not what I expected at all. I knew dad was going to be pissed off, but I didn't think he would be that pissed. He nearly called me a disgrace! This is very bad… I hope mom can talk some sense into him. My hope diminished as I began hearing yells and screams downstairs. Now what am I going to do?

2 Days later

I slowly headed to the swings where I was suppose to meet Kimiko for the day. As it turns out, I was right and the Mizukage rejected my father's plea to change my team. That made dad really mad, but obviously he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Midi!!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

I turned around and saw Kimiko running towards me. "Hey Kimi." I replied back.

"That didn't seem very enthusiastic. What is it? Did your dad have his way?"

I shook my head. "I'm still in Kisame's team, but it's Kisame I'm worried about… he was suppose to be back in the village by yesterday…"

Kimiko laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Don't fret! He probably got into a little mess, nothing to be worried about."

"Not really, we were just traveling slow." A mysterious, yet familiar voice called from above.

Kimiko and I looked up and saw Kisame sitting at the top of the swing bars, looking down on us.

"It's not polite to scare people like that, you know!" Kimiko complained, which caused Kisame to chuckle.

"I'm sorry. But anyways… we came in last night really late. I was too tired to find you, Midori, so I went to bed." he explained. I nodded. It would be hard on the guy to travel when he's extremely tired.

Kimiko got out of her swing and smiled wide in wonder. "Tell us, what happened during your mission?!"

"Nothing, really. We had to kill a few people, but other than that, it was boring." He stated in an uninterested tone.

What... what?! He actually killed someone already?! And he isn't scared about the experience?

"Wow… aren't you a bit freaked out that you killed someone?" Kimiko asked in curiosity.

"It's the way of ninja, Kimiko. There's no way to keep from killing someone on a mission, eventually you'll both have to kill someone when you to become kunoichi." He explained sternly.

He was right though. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to kill someone on my first mission with them… out there it's either kill or be killed. Floods of thoughts ran through my head, of me killing someone… how will that turn out to be?

"Midori… MIDORI!" Kisame shouted, knocking my thoughts aside.

"Huh?"

"I was saying… are you still up for lunch at my house?" he asked.

Oh snap, I totally forgot about that! Well… it would give me time to tell him about all the damn drama going on, and being away from dad for a while would be a relief.

"Oh sure, mom wouldn't mind me being gone for a few hours." I responded happily.

Kisame's face lit up. "Alright, meet me at my place in an hour and a half." He said, then ran off.

I waved goodbye, Kimiko started giggling. I turned towards her and gave her a questionable stare.

"Aren't you a bit young to have a 'first date.' She mocked.

I glared playfully, that damn girl needs to rub everything in huh? "Technically, I'm just going to his place for lunch. It's not a date, dumbass."

Her face reddened in anger. "Shut up! Now, since you have an hour and a half, I demand we buy that lay away stuff from the store! Let's go!" she shouted as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shopping district.

Hour and a half later

With Kisame

I placed everything on the table with a doubtful look. I honestly don't think it's going to be the greatest food I have ever created, but knowing Midori, she'll probably love it anyway. Quickly, I cleaned up the kitchen, so history doesn't repeat itself- meaning Midori and I have to clean the kitchen.

...Knock knock

That's probably her. I got up and speed-walked over to the door. Let's just say my hunch was totally wrong.

"Hey fishy, we're suppose to spar." Zabuza said, an expectant smirk on his face. Oh great, I totally forgot about it.

"Can we postpone till tomorrow? I am busy today."

"How the fuck are you busy?!"

"I'm busy because someone is coming over, so scram, punk!" I shouted as I slammed the door in his face.

I heard him shout 'Bastard! Meet me tomorrow morning so I can kick your ass!' Well, now I don't have to worry about finding him and asking him what time to meet him. It wasn't long before I heard another knock at the door. When I opened it, I was flushed with relief that it wasn't someone else. Midori finally arrived, and in a different attire than a few hours ago. She was wearing a black t-shirt with different sized skulls all over it with white jeans and black shoes with mini skulls on them.

"Been expecting you." I greeted her, allowing her to come in.

She smiled sweetly at my gesture and walked inside. "Thank you."

I closed the door behind us. Let the eating begin!

Minutes later

Midori's POV

"So that's what happened during the time you were gone." I told him, explaining the drama that occurred with my parents.

He remained quiet. I honestly don't know why. He didn't ask any questions, all he did was listen, and think. "I can't help but feel responsible." He suddenly said with a hint of guilt.

"It's not your fault, Kisame. My dad has a knack of being over the top with things, he has a very large ego."

He made a faint smile. "But aside from this stupid, sad crap, come with me." he suddenly said as he began walking into the other room. I quickly followed behind him, not knowing what was going to happen next.

We made it to the living room; you know the place with the swords. He motioned to take a seat and I willingly obliged.

"I've been thinking about this for a while… I'm just going to be direct… Are you interested in swordsmanship?"

I remained quiet; I never really thought about what I would be using as a weapon. I just thought about using a kunai and stuff like that, nothing as major as a katana.

"Kind of… why?" I questioned.

"I can train you, over the years before you join the team." He responded back.

"Train me? Have you even used a sword before?"

"Yes, plenty of times. Do you dare judge my skills?!" he questioned in an amused tone.

I shook my head instantly, don't want to even see a demonstration. I might lose my head if I'm not careful. Then a though occurred to me. "I don't have a sword, how can you train me if I don't have one?"

He smirked an oh so familiar smirk. "I was hoping you say something like that." he told me as he turned towards the fireplace where his parent's swords were kept. I watched as he walked towards them and gently picked up his mother's twin katanas and walked back towards me.

"These will be your swords." He told me in such a heavenly soft tone, it would make anyone feel so honored.

"W-Wait what? I can't just take these! They were your mother's. I can't take something that precious."

"You can and you will. I cannot think of anyone better to take care of them than you. They would become just for show if I leave them here and use Samehada, so please take them."

I was hesitant, but I took the swords and unsheathed them. The silver one's metal had a rippled pattern and the light blue one had a scale like pattern to it. They had such a good feeling in my hands, like they were made for me. They were lightweight, and I could tell, very sharp. Kisame must have taken really good care of them. The more I hold these swords, the more I'm going to enjoy training and using them in battle.

"What you think of them?" Kisame asked me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"They're perfect."

* * *

**Sammy: Aww that's cute, you gave her swords... **

**Kimiko: I wish someone gave me a sword... *Stares at Zabuza***

**Zabuza: O.O...**

**Kisame: I didn't want to just leave them there i had to do something with them!**

**Midori: *smiles***

**Sammy: Well like i said this is the last chapter with them as little kids, Chapter 10 they are... 13!! :O the big 1-3!**

**Kimiko/Midori: YAY!! Growth Spurt!  
**

**Zabuza/Kisame: Oh dear lord. *Sweatdrop***

**Everyone: REVIEW!  
**


	10. Offically 13!

**Sammy: Hey Fanfiction SWS is on! :D**

**Midori/Kisame: Hi sammy!**

**Zabuza: Hey.**

**Sammy: Why are you such a grumpy ass Zabuza?**

**Zabuza: Because... I can.**

**Sammy: Not cool T.T**

**Midori: So we're 13 now!!! WOOO *Dances***

**Kisame: Woo~**

**Kimiko: Omgee That's awesome!**

**Sammy: Well you won't be 13 for long i'm going to make another time skip soon, being 13 isn't where all the deep drama starts *winks***

**Zabuza: What is the drama exactly? **

**Sammy: You'll have to wait and see my friend! now do the Disclaimer!**

**Zabuza: Fine, Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns her OCs and the story line tho!!**

**Sammy: Thanks, now onto the Review responses.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Review Reply~**

***Starlight*:** *Gasps* you said Kimiko! it's Midori! :OOO well wait no more here is the Teenager section of Siren of the Mist thank you for reviewing! *hugs*

**Beauty is the beast:** Thank you :) and Midori will eventually give Akio a good punch in the face or somewhere else... eheheh... i hope you like this chapter.

**Numanlife:** Eheh its okay that u didn't review before but at least you reviewed! i hope you enjoy the chapter!! :D

**Springborn:** Thank you for reply not only once but twice :D~! Heres the chapter enjoy!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Training…Kill me now

3 years later

Midori's POV

Today is the day! I, Midori Tanaka is officially going to be apart of Team Washi!!! So excited!!! I'll be apart of Kisame and Zabuza's team. How I know Zabuza? Well Kisame introduced us when both of us were training… well Zabuza caught us training so we got to know each other.

Three years has went by so quickly, probably due to the massive amount of fun I had with Kimiko and Kisame. Like the time we scared the living daylights out of a few little kids trying to get home at night. Other than pranking the three of us became extremely close if we were in a team together it would be very fun but… since we aren't we will have to spend time after missions.

Practically everyone got a new outfit now; I wear a white fur rimmed V-neck sweater which was light blue with a white tank top. I also have on black skin tight capris with my ninja gear strapped to the side, black shinobi shoes, forehead protector around my neck and my twin Katanas are securely strapped to my back when I am training with Kisame other than that I leave the Katanas at home.

My training has been good so far, who knew Kisame would be such a great teacher! He pushes me out of my comfort zone and goes beyond my limits; I became a pretty decent sword handler. Kisame however, hasn't tried picking up Samehada instead he uses a spar Katana he found in his basement to help me train. He claims that he'll try wielding Samehada when I become officially apart of the team but I can tell that he's also scared of what might happen if it rejects him.

Right now, I'm just sitting in my desk watching people jump for joy or be severely pissed about their new teams.

Haruko flipped one of the pages full of team lists.

"Okay, now we have Kimiko, Akio, and Kaoru as Team 4!"

Kimiko jumped for joy, well because she got Akio on her team. She still has a long-time crush on him even though she has her eyes set on Zabuza as well, she's just being indecisive. She's more girly now; she wears a pink spaghetti strap tank top under a grey jeans jacket which reached just around her bust line. She also wears skin tight shorts and shinobi boots her forehead protector was placed around her neck.

Akio hasn't changed much, he still is a pain in the ass. He cut off most of his hair and he likes to spike it up a bit, he still wears black T-shirts and jeans pants his forehead protector was strapped onto his arm proudly He's been the heartthrob of the class and was a proud one at that, it makes me sick how girls are so attracted to him.

I could feel him staring at me, he's been pretty weird… no pretty isn't the right word anymore he's been extremely weird whenever I'm around he keeps looking at me and tries to make a conversation. Kimiko thinks he has a crush on me but I could care less, he still makes fun of Kisame whenever he gets the chance. Kisame just ignores it though, he keeps telling me: 'That bastard will get his ass kicked one day but now isn't the time' or something around that.

I was brought back to the real world by Haruko-senesi's loud voice.

"Now, we are done calling the teams. Your sensei's will be arriving shortly."

Akio raised his hand.

"I believe Midori's name hasn't been called." He inquired.

I rolled my eyes, Haruko-sensei already knew about me being in a more advanced team than everyone else. I assume he didn't want people to start questioning or start to get upset.

"Yes… about that. Midori has been assigned to a different team due to the odd numbers of the class." He replied.

Akio grunted. "You mean Kisame-freak's team. Dear god what has the world come to?" this caused a few giggles.

"Akio! That's no way to speak to a comrade!" Haruko shouted angrily.

Akio rolled his eyes and went back to staring at me.

"Now I must be off, I have a new class to teach about the Shinobi world. Good Luck my students!!!" he shouted as he left the classroom.

Kimiko turned towards me with a huge smile plasterd on her face.

"So Midi, you happy now?"

I smiled happily as well.

"Hell yes I am, I've been waiting for this day for a while!"

You think your teacher is going to come first or do you think my teacher is coming first?

"Don't know, wanna make a bet?" I asked very interested, I showed a smirk just to tell her I'm serious.

"Pays the bill at my Mom's café?"

"Deal." I replied shaking her hand and watched the door to see who's teacher will arrive first.

Time skip

Still no sign of either Kimiko's or mine. Everyone was off with their teams doing who knows what, Akio keeps trying to pull a conversation with me but I keep ending it. I know it's kind of rude but there's something about him now that I just don't like, he acts so nice to people than acts cold behind their backs other than Kisame whom he openly talks shit about.

"What kind of weapons are you going to be using Midori?" he questioned me.

"Twin Katanas." I said bluntly.

"Ohhh those are pretty cool I've heard, have you tried them yet?"

"Yeah."

"Mind showing me how to use them sometime?"

"Sure…" I trailed looking incredibly bored.

"When?"

I was about to open my mouth and say something along the lines of 'Whenever I fully master them.' When the door opened.

Kimiko and I stared hard trying to figure out who's teacher it is to win the bet, suddenly a loud, yet familiar voice boomed in the hallway.

"Zabuza! Get your ass over here now or else I'll drag you in here!"

I stared at Kimiko, her face had an annoyed look. I mouthed 'I win bitch!' and stood up to greet my blue skinned friend.

Kisame has grown incredibly tall for a 13 year old he is about a head taller than me, I'm fairly tall myself. He still wears those rebel like jackets and pants, he still wears the chain I gave him and another gold chain given to him by Kimiko on his Birthday last year.

"Hey Kisame, how's it been." I greeted.

He smirked at me.

"I've been good, I'm in charge of bringing you to Washi-sensei and since Zabuza was late I was forced to track him down and bring him with me."

I looked at the door, no mask-wearing 12 year old to be seen anywhere.

"Where is he?" I inquired still gazing at the empty doorway.

Kisame's eyebrow twitched with annoyance and walked outside, he suddenly emerged with a pissed off looking Zabuza. Like Kisame and Akio, His style hasn't changed much he still wears black sleeveless shirts but his old dark blue pants was replaced with a black cameo pants. Everything else was the same.

"Hey Zabu-kun!!!" Kimiko shouted anxiously waving her hands.

Zabuza glared daggers at Kimiko, that's probably the reason why he didn't want to come inside. Over the 3 years Zabuza gained a sudden hatred against my dear friend, I asked him why and all he says is that 'She's annoying.'

"Your voice makes my ears hurt, stop talking." Zabuza said coldly.

Kimiko pouted. "That's no way to talk to a girl, right Akio?"

Akio grunted. "He's just a murder; of course he doesn't know how to be a gentleman."

Zabuza was about to kill him right on the spot but a hand grabbed his shoulder, he looked over and Kisame gave him a stern look for him to stop or else.

"We aren't here to pick a fight Akio, we're here for Midori, Let's go. See you Kimiko." Kisame shouted sternly as he walked out the door with an annoyed Zabuza behind him. I soon followed suit. I was kind of shock at Kisame's tone it was so icy and cold. He's never like that towards Kimiko, Zabuza and I but recently he's been more cold and hateful towards his rivals and villagers.

I think it's because of all the rumours and neglect that villagers have said and done to him. Kimiko and I noticed how insecure he is with his skin because since he's becoming more active around the village by low-ranked missions people are beginning to notice him more causing people to be suspicious about his origins.

We were now inside a very busy street people began stopping what they were doing and began whispering… god I hate them so much it's like they have nothing better to do.

I glimpsed over at Kisame, His eyes were on the ground. I looked over at Zabuza, he stared back. He didn't need to speak to me because I know what he was thinking; it was 'Let's hurry before he snaps.' I nodded in understanding and patted Kisame's back, He stared at me instantly I could see a mixture of emotions from his expression. Surprise, guilt and sadness.

"Come on, we have to hurry right?" I questioned him.

He silently nodded and began to run instead of Zabuza and I's walking. Zabuza and I quickly registered that we gotta start running now so of course, we ran. It wasn't long before we made it towards the Training ground our sensei was lounging underneath a tree with his eyes closed, was he taking a nap or something?

"Washi-sensei, we're here with Midori." Kisame informed causing our sensei to open up his blazing red eyes.

"Right…" he stated standing up and inspected me, he's making me nervous… did Kisame have to be inspected too?

"Have you tried opening your chakra…?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

He sighed heavily than turned to Zabuza.

"You remember the drills I made you and Kisame do when you two joined?"

Zabuza nodded than smirked.

"I want you and Kisame to make sure she does them all by tomorrow, running, dodging and chakra opening and control. I'll be supervising but you will teach her. Think of it as a teamwork practice." Washi-sensei explained as he jumped up into the tree and sat on one of the branches looking down on us.

"Alright Midori, we'll start with 10 laps around the training ground." Kisame instructed in his usual commanding voice whenever we are training.

Zabuza started to flare up, what the hell is his deal?

"Why are you in charge? This is a team effort! I say push ups!"

"Running!" Kisame argued.

"Push-ups!" Zabuza shouted angrily.

"That's ENOUGH!" I shouted angrily causing them both to stop in their tracks.

I sighed heavily; both of these guys are going to give me grey hairs.

"How much push-ups?" I asked Zabuza.

"Uhmm… 100." Zabuza responded looking very proud I asked him first.

"I'll do the laps, see ya!" I shouted as I ran off, I heard Kisame laugh and Zabuza swear at him.

Normal POV

Midori was on her 5th lap and wasn't even tired. She passed Kisame, Zabuza and Washi-sensei and was about to start her 6th lap when a kunai flew past her face, luckily she quickly evaded it. She stopped and looked around and saw Zabuza smirking behind his little mask, she glared daggers at him. What was he going to do kill her?!

"I'm bored… how about we start with making her dodge… is that alright with you _leader_?" he said as he looked over at Kisame.

He waved his hand.

"Whatever… make sure it doesn't severely hurt her… _or else._" He said as he looked at Zabuza with a demonic-like aura.

Zabuza shrugged and threw the Kunais at Midori again, causing her to dodge and run faster.

Time skip

After she finished her laps while avoiding Kunais of death Midori did a lot of different drills now she's doing 50 push ups. On the grass. With the guys watching.

"Come on you have 10 more, after this you have to try opening your chakra." Kisame told her as she collapses onto the floor panting for air he sat across from her as she did her push ups.

"Why the hell do I have to do push ups and running away from evil Kunais from a annoying little boy." She grumbled angrily as she glared at Zabuza.

Zabuza shrugged lazily while sitting in front of her.

"Well at least you dodged them all; you're pretty good for a girl."

"Bastard." She grumbled again as she took position again.

"Try not to wear it out." He called back smirking again.

"Seriously… why do I have to do this? Shouldn't I be learning about new jutus or something?" Midori asked while finishing up her 10 push ups.

"Well you see, you need to be physically ready to open up your chakra since it's a bit harder to summon for girls than guys, we had to go through the same thing as you but double the amount so you're lucky. We just need you to open it than control than! Finally we can go back to regular training." Kisame explained.

She nodded in understanding than got up.

"Done!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Okay, now for the hardest part of the training." Zabuza started as he pressed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"So Zabuza is focusing on his physical and spiritual powers, he than makes it pump throughout his body thus opening up his chakra." Kisame explained as Midori watched in awe, Zabuza began glowing blue than it slowly died away.

"Sorry Midori, didn't want to make you faint in my awesomeness." Zabuza taunted with a tint of ego.

She rolled her eyes as Kisame glared at him, He didn't like the fact that his best friend is being 'seduced' by his rival.

Midori walked quite far from the two boys than placed her hands together and closed her eyes.

As she was concentrating Zabuza leaned over at Kisame.

"Hey do you think that she's going to get it on the first try?" he whispered.

Kisame smirked.

"Yes, she has the willpower to do it."

"You seem very confident; she isn't all that you know." \

Kisame didn't reply he just pointed towards Midori, Zabuza looked in that direction and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Midori was glowing in a turquoise shade as she was focusing hard; Kisame was extremely proud that she opened it on her first try while Zabuza was neutral.

'_Lucky shot.' _Zabuza thought gruffly as he nudged Kisame.

"Tell her, she can stop now."

He nodded and began walking towards the glowing girl. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and the glowing stopped. Midori opened her bright sapphire eyes and stared into Kisame's piercing gold eyes.

"You did great, you can stop now." He said in a soft tone, the tone Midori loved so much.

She nodded happily than heard clapping.

Both Kisame and Midori turned around and saw Washi-sensei clapping infront of them.

"Well done, even though you guys still need more practice on teamwork. We are done for the day, same time tomorrow." He instructed than disappeared without a trace.

Zabuza came over.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya. Have a good night." He said than turned around and walked away.

Midori groaned, she's extremely tried from all the running and focusing.

"I should go home… yawn… I need a shower and some sleep." She complained as she began walking away but was stopped by a familiar blue hand.

"Let me help you; if you faint from exhaustion I can take you back home." Kisame implied as he still gripped her hand.

She nodded lazily and they began their journey to Midori's house.

"So tell me Midori, how did you get it on the first try?" he asked her, they were coming close to Midori's house.

"I just thought about rushing the chakra throughout my body, man it was such a interesting experience it was like I can do practically anything… like I can-

"Protect the ones you care about?" Kisame interrupted her.

'_Wow he totally read my mind' _Midori thought in disbelief and nodded her head in agreement.

"I thought of it the same way images of the people I could protect ran through my mind, it's not the same anymore I got used to the feeling." He explained stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Who were you thinking about?" she asked looking at him, he turn a little purple and rubbed the back of his head.

"You…" he whispered not looking at Midori's face.

Midori blushed but lightly laughed.

"That's so CUTE!" she yelled happily.

"Don't yell so loud, I don't want the whole village to know that." He grumbled still purple.

They finally made it to Midori's house.

"Sorry, well I am just flattered that I was your inspiration. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He nodded, his face was turning back to the usual pale blue.

"Alright, bye." With that he turned around and began heading home.

Kisame's POV

I walked through a slightly crowded street it's usually full but since it's almost dinner it's not to crowded; it was the only way to get to my house quickly so it was an everyday test of my tolerance towards the people who stare at me.

Even after 13 years of existence people still look down on me like I am something scary… but than again wouldn't I be scared and nervous if a blue-skinned boy who looks like a shark walking the streets of Kirigakure.

But today… it felt more hurtful, was it because Midori and Zabuza were with me? It felt like people were staring in disapproval at Midori because she was beside two deadly kids who the village strongly disapproves of. I think they are being to notice my insecurities around large crowds.

I was to into my thoughts when I bumped into someone, it was a man around his mid twenties I'm not going into much details he's tall, dark and extremely ugly.

"Hey watch where you're going, creepy kid!" he yelled than waked away angirly.

'_Okay… rude much.'_

I looked down and saw a brown leather wallet, he must have dropped it when we bumped into each other.

I picked it up and ran towards the man.

"Excuse me I think you dropped this." I said in the most polite tone I can even though he insulted me earlier.

The man whipped around and stared down at me, I could sense the anger rising up in him, what the hell did I do?

"H-hey! You stole my wallet you punk!" he yelled.

"I did no such thing, when we bumped into each other it-

"Don't lie to me boy, now give it back before I call the corps!" he demanded angrily.

I had no time for this, I was hungry and not in the mood to talk so I just tossed the wallet at the man than walked away like nothing happened. This bothers me, why do people assume if I am correct assume would make an 'ass out of u and me'.

I glimpsed around, people took notice of the little argument I had with the man and began looking at me with disapproving eyes than most went back to what they were doing.

'_Why do I give off to much attention to myself? Can't I just me normal for one day?' _I though as I quickly left the street and made it to my front gate, my safe haven from all the problems of this village.

With Midori

I jumped on my bed and instantly relaxed it was so nice to meet my bed again I missed it so much. Her mom quickly left right after I told her my day as a Kunochi, overall she was very proud of me and hopes I continue doing great with my training.

My mind ran back to Kisame when we were heading to the training grounds, he seemed so sad it hurt me inside. Him and some of the villagers don't get along, last time Kisame and I were out together in the shopping district they commented about his mother and other things I forgot.

I could tell Kisame wanted to kill him but he just looked down and told me he had to go. He never talks about his past other than his grandmother's death and it worries me he can't go through pain alone I should talk to him when I have the chance.

_Ring Ring!_

I groaned but picked up the phone in my room.

"Hello?"

'_HEY MIDI!' _a loud but familiar voice shouted happily.

"Hey Kimiko, how are you?" I responded.

'_Fantastic, we had a blast! Our new sensei is so cool!' _

"Really? Mine didn't do anything, he made Zabuza and Kisame do the drills for me and all that." I grumbled looking back at how Washi-senei was being so… unhelpful.

'_Well that sucks. But was it fun?'_

"Yes, evading Kunais of death and doing constant drills is soooo fun." I said sarcastically.

'_Stop being so negative, you're doing those drills for a reason.'_

"Whatever, I'm tired I'm hanging up on you."

'_What?! Don't you da-_

_Click_

I sighed as I snuggled up in my bed.

'_screw a shower I'm going to sleep.' _With that happy thought I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sammy: OMG its over!! D:**

**Midori: because you made it that way. smartness.**

**Sammy: Well i'm sorry! i have a schedule to keep! it's march break after all!**

**Kimiko: What's march break?**

**Sammy: Its a week off from school for extra sleep and to have fun in the sun!**

**Kimiko/Midori: That sounds fun! can you make a speical about it for us?!**

**Sammy: Well.. sure why not, i'll get it done soon so no worries.**

**The girls: WOOO!! the guys are coming tooo!  
**

**Kisame: Oh lord.**

**Zabuza: Kill me now..!**

**Sammy: Oh shush, Review guys! :D  
**


	11. March Break!

**Sammy: As promised my March Break special! **

**The Girls: YAY!**

**Kisame: Did you really have to do it?**

**Sammy: HEY! i promised everyone so i did it! got a problem?!**

**Kisame: *Turns away in fright.***

**Sammy: Anyways this is mainly Kimiko and Zabuza, Midori and Kisame aren't in it much.**

**Kisame: That's not cool D:**

**Midori: Yeah!**

**Sammy: Oh whatever, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I OWN MY OCs AND MY IMAGINATION! :D**

**Kimiko: On to the Story!

* * *

  
**

Siren of the Mist Special!

Fun in the Sun!

Kimiko's POV

Today is a wonderful, sunny and not to mention HOT day. It's march break so everyone has the week off to do whatever they want and since Kirigakure is close to the ocean we can have a lil' fun in the sun! My March break hasn't been the best though, nothing much but working at mom's café.

I made it to Midori's front steps, with me I had all my beach equipment like my swimming suit, towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, the works. What I was wearing was green short shorts, a black strapless and green flip-flops. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Tanaka greeted me.

"Hello Kimiko, Midori will be down shortly please come in." she greeted me as she opened up the door way wider to let me in.

I gladly walked inside and sat in the living room couch, I don't know where they bought them but these couches are so soft I can sleep in them for hours on end.

I heard loud footsteps coming my way, I turned around and saw Midori with a large smile adorn on her face.

She had on her hair into it's usual high pony tail with a large dark blue sunglasses on it, she had on a blue halter top, with a grey track pants. She had a large bag strapped to her back, probably full of her beach equipment too.

"Hey Kimi!!! Ready for some fun in the sun?!" she asked excitingly raising her fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!!! Are we going to get the boys?" I asked her thinking about the cheerful Kisame and the annoying, not to mention annoying Zabuza.

Midori nodded her head and motioned me to follow her, I guess it's time to leave.

"MOM!!! I'M HEADING TO THE BEACH BE BACK LATER!!" she called out.

"BE BACK BEFORE IT'S REALLY DARK OR ELSE!" we heard her yell out, causing both of us to laugh. She always threatens but never delivers.

When we left Midori's house we instantly headed to Kisame's house since he was going to be the easiest out of the 2 boys to come with us. Walking to his front door Midori was the first to knock.

After a few minutes of anxious waiting Kisame emerged, a little tired looking. He was in his pyjamas which were black with little goldfishes printed all over the place, must we say 'awe'?

"Hey Kisame, we are going to the beach you want to come?" I asked him.

He looked at me than at Midori, he sighed and motioned us to come in. I've been to his house a couple of times but damn, it's so gorgeous! Expensive looking furniture and artwork, a women's dream house! We made it to his kitchen where Midori and I took a seat by the table while Kisame leaned against the kitchen wall.

"…Yawn… To the beach huh? I guess I can… nothing better to do than to sleep and train." He said getting off the wall. He trains during March break?! What a dedicated guy!

"Get dressed, we can wait for you but hurry we need to go get Zabuza." Midori explained.

Kisame began to laugh loud causing me and Midori to jump slightly.

"Trying to get Zabuza to come with us is like bathing a cat, it's impossible!" he chuckled as he left to get changed.

Midori turned to me.

"How are we going to get Zabuza? He won't come willingly like Kisame."

"We'll think of something… maybe threatening?"

"Nah, he won't be intimidated by you maybe Kisame but not you." she replied.

Now this is difficult, Zabuza is the kind of person who doesn't do anything unless there's either something in it for him or something along the lines of – wait a minute! I got the most brilliant idea ever! I'll seduce him! It's what a girl would do to someone she's crushing!

Kisame walked into the kitchen he had on a navy blue T-shirt and black shorts, he had a bag strapped to his back and looked like he was ready to go.

"Guys! I figured out the perfect plan!" I shouted happily causing both to raise eyebrows.

"That would be…?" Kisame questioned.

"I'll seduce him!" I shouted triumphantly.

1.

2.

3.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" they laughed.

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You-Seduce-Zabuza-BAD!!!" Midori said in between giggles.

"You trying to seduce him would be a fail, I'm sorry." Kisame laughed rubbing his eyes.

I pouted at them, they really think I don't have the perks to seduce a walking ice cube like Zabuza.

"Fine, if I lose I will pay for your food over at my mom's café."

"You still owe me from before!" Midori shouted angrily.

"Fine. Fine. I'll pay for something! Alright?!"

"Deal, now let's go. Zabuza's apartment isn't that far away." Kisame said as he headed for the door both Midori and I followed suit.

Normal POV

The trio finally made it to Zabuza's apartment, neither Midori or Kimiko has been there before so it was a new experience but Kisame being Zabuza's partner for so long has had the privilege to go over there.

Kisame was the first to knock the door, it wasn't long before my lovely Masked friend opened the door. He had on his usual clothes, nothing special.

"What do you guys want?" he asked in confusion.

"We're going out, want to come with us?"

"No."

"It'll be funnn~" Midori cooned.

"No."

"Can I come inside?" Kimiko asked him.

He stared at Kimiko knowing that if he says no she'd continue to pester him, sighed than opened up the door.

"Wait for us okay guys?" she told Midori and Kisame, time to get this plan started.

They both than Kimiko and Zabuza went inside; it was a pretty decent apartment in Kimiko's perspective. Except for clothes being in a few places here and there.

"What do you want Kimiko?" he asked as he sat down on his couch.

Kimiko sat beside him and looked sternly at him.

"We're going to the beach and you're coming too."

"No I'm not." He snapped looking away.

Kimiko than scooted closer to him; moved his head to face her. She had this 'cute' pout on her face.

'_What the fu-' _Zabuza thought right before she placed one of her hands on his leg and the other at the rim of his mask slowly pulling it down.

"You sure you don't want to come?" she purred as she continued to pull it down more.

"N-No…" he whimpered.

She began pulling it down some more, it was almost off but Zabuza grasped her hands tightly.

"Alright… I'll go if you stop this… crap." He confessed.

Triumpantly Kimiko took her hands off, Zabuza quickly adjusted the mask than went of into his room go get the stuff. He began to mutter something around the lines of 'Damn- woman-Mask-Bitch.' After a few minutes past they headed out the door where Midori and Kisame were engaging in conversation they instantly stopped and went wide eyed in wonder.

"You did it?" Kisame and Midori asked in disbelief than began clapping their hands.

Kimiko nodded her head while Zabuza glared at them both.

"ENOUGH! Let's get this day over with so I can sleep." He shouted angrily as he walked towards the staircase.

At the Beach

They finally arrived at the beach, a lot people were around which pleased the girls but disappointed the boys. The boys were currently lounging on towels in the hot sun while the girls went to change into their swimming suits.

Kisame had on black swimming trunks while Zabuza had dark green he replaced his usual wrappings for a simple mask over his mouth, they both were miserable… more Zabuza than Kisame. Kisame didn't like crowds and the beach was infested with people while Zabuza didn't want to be here.

Finally, Midori and Kimiko showed up, Midori was sporting a blue and grey stripped bikini while Kimiko had on a yellow bikini.

"Hey you two!!" Midori shouted happily.

"Having fun?" Kimiko questioned watching them both stare in awe at the two of them… slowly building up her ego.

"Bored…" Kisame grumbled.

"Want to leave…" Zabuza whined.

"How about we go swimming shark-boy! We can cause a riot…" Midori asked emphasizing on the 'riot'.

Kisame smirked a toothy grin at the idea and nodded.

"Let's go than! The people in the ocean are waiting!" Midori screamed in anticipation than grabbed Kisame's hand and headed to the ocean leaving Kimiko and Zabuza alone.

Kimiko's POV

Great… Midori left me with Zabuza, not that I'm really complaining. It's just the fact that he's fucking BORING! Pardon my language but he's an epic bastard.

"Want to get some ice cream?"

"No."

"Do you want to swim?"

"Kisame will attack me with a shark."

"Oh… well we can't just stay around bathing in the sun let's have some fuuunnnnn!!" I whined shaking his shoulder.

Zabuza stared at me than back in the ocean his facial features suggested that he's going to continue to stay in the sun.. that damn prick I'd love to see the look on his face when I make him have fun.

'_His mask!' _I thought instantly as I eye'd the mask around his mouth, if I could get that away I could make him do anything to get it back!

"Hey look Kisame is attacking people in the sea!" I shouted pointing to the ocean, he looked in the direction of my finger. I ripped off his mask than ran off in the other direction with Zabuza in shock.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LIL' BITCH!" I heard him yell before I assumed gone in pursuit.

"Only if you go swimming with me!!" I yelled back and increased my speed.

"Never in your damn life!" I heard him yell, even closer than before… oh shit!

I didn't have time to think, all I felt was sand and Zabuza on top of me… ZABUZA ON TOP OF ME?! I looked up, I guess we rolled around so we're face to face. He didn't have a bad face to be honest, it suited him very well.

"My, My Zabuza. You're face is pretty!" I said in awe but Zabuza merely glared, took the mask and put it where it belonged.

"You're to damn fast… had to use a bit of chakra to get you." he grumbled.

…This position is making me uncomfortable.

"You can get up now."

"Fine." He replied as he got up luckily he helped me up too, he turned to the ocean and finally said the question I wanted to hear.

"Want to swim?"

"SURE ZABU!" I yelled happily, I won! I won I won I won!!! I grabbed his hand and took a step.

"AHHH SHARKKSSSS!! Run for your lives!" we heard a woman say and screams began to echo throughout the beach. Everyone began grabbing their stuff franticly to leave; the people in the ocean swam to save their own skins.

When everyone was gone Kisame and Midori emerged from the water laughing their asses off.

"Man… that was funny!!" Midori happily said holding her sides.

Kisame chuckled.

"Did you see how fast that women swam?! Very fast for a fat lady."

I glared at them, it was the perfect moment and they ruined it by that stupid 'false' shark attack.

"Kill anyone?" Zabuza questioned causing Kisame to raise an eyebrow.

"I would have enjoyed one of my sharks to bite someone's legs off but since Midori said it was just for fun I couldn't."

"That would be rude!" Midori shouted angrily as she punched Kisame's shoulder.

A Lifeguard suddenly approached us.

"Grab your stuff and leave please; we have to get rid of the sharks which are currently in the water." He demanded in a serious tone.

We nodded, trying to be as innocent as we can so we don't get into deep trouble than grabbed our stuff and left.

In the Village

We walking through the streets of Kirigakure mindlessly, it was an extremely short trip to the beach in my opinion. I didn't get to swim thanks to Midori and Kisame. Zabuza was silent on the way he would only say 'mhm', 'suree…' and all that usual stuff.

"Well… I should be going home, need some sleep." Kisame stated as he stretched his arms than walked off to his house.

"Alright, bye! See you tomorrow, I have to go too!" Midori said as she ran off leaving me once again, with Zabuza.

"Well I should be going… I have stuff to do…" I said scratching the back of my head, it's kinda awkward talking to a guy who was on top of you… isn't it?

"Alright bye." He stated walking away from me.

I sighed heavily and walked away I hope tomorrow I can have fun like Midori did today… damn I envy that girl she has fun practically everyday.

"Oh and Kimiko?" I heard a voice call me, I turned around and saw Zabuza smirking underneath his mask.

"Yeah?"

"T-To make it up to you… I guess we can go out tomorrow." He said not looking at my face.

'_A date?!' _

"Like a date?" I asked, I began mentally dancing this was the first time he ever suggested such a thing he always told me to go away or die… haha.

"No. See you tomorrow." With that he disappeared, I guess I have to wait for tomorrow.

'_Looks like my March Break is going to be a little fun afterall.' _I thought as I happily walked home, anxiously waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sammy: Tada, it's done! **

**Kimiko: I liked it.**

**Midori: I hope they don't figure out those sharks were fakes huh Kisame?**

**Kisame: True True.**

**Sammy: OMG almost forgot! *Throws cake at Kisame***

**Kisame: What the hell was that for?!**

**Sammy: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YOU FOOL! :D appreantly on or something his b-day was the 18th :O**

**Midori/Kimiko: *Attacks Kisame* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Kisame: ZABUZA! HELP ME!!**

**Zabuza: *walking away* Your Problem.**

**Sammy: Anyways! i will have chapter 11 up soon, as a sneak i'm jus gunna tell u will learn more about Kisame's past, The Katana's powers and Kisame trying to weild Samehada O_O gunna be intense!  
**


	12. Secrets

**Sammy: Hello all i'm back! it's a long weekend so i have a lot of time on my hands meaning updates!!!!**

**Midori: Why a long weekend?**

**Sammy: It's easter!!! for my family that means only one thing... BUN AND CHEESE :D (Srys, jamaican... xD)**

**Midori: Is it good?**

**Sammy: Hell yesh :3 they are delicious! but anyways back to the main thing at hand. Who will do the honors of the Disclaimer?**

**Kisame: I can if you want. Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO if she did... than it would be a whole different story. mwahahah!!!**

**Midori: Shush Kisame.**

**Kisame: But you know it's true! you'd be in the manga and you'd be popular like the konoha girls.**

**Midori: Whatever, but that'll never happeh *broken hearted***

**Sammy: Don't worry Midori, you always have fanfiction! :D**

**Midori: *Smiles* now to the replies!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Review Replies

SpringBorn: Thank you for the review!!! :D i'm glad you liked it and i hope you like this one as well ;D

Atomic Sharks: I like your name :OOO Kisame's sharks r probably atomic too ;D anyways thank you for the review!!

Sorrow's Passion: Woo i hope you like this one :D i tried to show a bit more of Kisame's 'Dark side'.

Numanlife: Well it's surprising it was so warm out, I live in Canada so it was really fun to go out for a run or something :) ^_^'' i think you need to lay off the sugar my friend :D u'll be as hyper as meh on a summer's day MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH :DDDDD And yes i believe it was a date ;D maybe they'll be a couple soon but i have this deep feeling Zabuza is gunna like Midori more soon :D but that's just meh.

*Starlight*: Thank yous for even taking the time out of ur exam studying to even review O_O i am very happy :D and i hope you did very well on them too :D Well, They are going to be 13 for around 2-3 more chapters than i'm making them 16 than 18-19-ish is when all the major drama happens :D so enjoy this chapter!

Onileo: ONII!!!~~ *Attacks with hug* thank you for the review i tried making his just a humorous and fun chapter since march break is all about that (oh and sun too ;D) I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Secrets

With Midori

It's been a few weeks since my first training session with Team Washi. During those weeks it has been very rewarding; I learned a few jutsus and developed fantastic control of my chakra.

Today was a day off before our first B-rank mission; it was to escort a very important person to fire country. I'm going over to Kisame's house where he told me he had something seriously important to talk about and to bring the katanas as well, he even visited me this morning to remind me I'm not _that _forgetful.

'_I wonder what this is all about, I've never seen Kisame this serious in a while.' _I thought to myself as I walked down the street Kisame's house was.

He's been particularly concerned about how I use the katanas lately, he says I'm not being flexible as I should be and that I'm robotic. Kinda hurtful but sadly the truth, I've been practicing though and I bet Kisame will be pleased to see my improvement!

Walking up to the front door and knocked on it, wasn't long until my blue friend opened up the door.

"Hey Midori, come in." he greeted me as I walked inside, after taking off my shoes he immediately took my hand and lead me into a hallway.

"H-Hey! Where are we going Kisame?" I questioned him, he grunted in response.

"I'm showing you what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay…" I replied.

I never explored Kisame's house, it would have been rude of me. I've only been to the Kitchen, living room and a few other places. He opened up a door which leaded to a rickety staircase, he ushered me in than turned on the light.

'_Talk about scary- AH! Is that a spider?!' _I instantly grabbed the closet thing to me which was Kisame's Arm causing him to chuckle, not funny.

"There's nothing to be scared about almost there angel." He said.

We finally got to the bottom, the walls looked very old so I assume this is the basement of the house. Kisame lead me to another door and opened it, it was a fairly large library books and scrolls were placed in tall bookcases.

"This is what u wanted to show me?" I asked looking around the dusty library.

"Yeah, I had to clean up a bit since it was getting to dirty around the house. I found that door and checked out was down here, it has jutsu scrolls, clan history and diaries… some from my mom before she died." He explain as he lead me to one of the sections.

This was the first I ever heard of his mother, I wonder what happened to her...and how she died.

We stopped in front of a bookcase, than Kisame reached for a dusty book as he rubbed some of the filth off I could see it was actually red instead of Grey.

"Here, it's one of the diaries. I don't exactly know what this one contains, the last one was about one of her missions it was pretty intense" Kisame said happily, I can hear pride in his voice so it must have been good.

I took the book out of his hand and opened it to one of the pages.

_Diary entry 10,_

_ It's been forever since I've seen him; I fear that he isn't going to fulfill his promise to me. Never in my life have I been so anxious for anything other than new missions and sweets (yes, I love my sweets that much). His smooth voice still echoes in my ears, telling me that he'd meet me again next week but next week rolled by and still no sign and it's making me pissed! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Katsumi _

"Wow, you wonder who she's talking about?" I was out loud as I re-read the small entry.

Kisame was looking at a scroll.

"Probably my dad, in a few of the entries I read was mainly about him I could tell she really loved him… I wonder if he felt the same but than again if he loved her he wouldn't have left... right?" He said softly as he continued to read the scroll than walked off to a different bookecase.

'_Maybe…Maybe Kisame.' _i thought than nodded.

"Hey Angel, check this out!" I heard Kisame shout, I instantly ran towards his voice.

He had different scrolls with him and a smile plastered on his face sometimes I feel Kisame is a tad… weird. He's sad one minute than happy the next.

"I found the main thing I wanted to show you, let's go upstairs now." Kisame as he headed upstairs. Leaving me. in a creepy basement/library.

"D-don't leave me!!!" I yelled than chased after him.

Upstairs

"Wow! These are fantastic!" I screamed in excitement, inside these scrolls were custom Jutsus which are only usable with the Katanas the text was identical to the diary so they must have been written by Katsumi.

"You think you can learn a few before tomorrow?" Kisame suddenly questioned.

I stared at him as if he grew a second head, no way in hell I can learn them in one day! I'd be to tired and be sluggish tomorrow.

Kisame took notice of my expression; he gave me an encouraging smile.

"I'll go get Zabuza and he'll help too, maybe we can make a combination attack along the way…"

"But I'm not sure-

"Don't doubt yourself angel, you'll be able to do it. I'll be back in a flash." And with that Kisame left me alone in his house.

'_Well since I have no choice…I guess I should study these.' _I thought to myself as I went back to the scrolls.

"Water style: Mist cover… sounds interesting." I whispered to myself as I began reading the contents.

Basically this jutsu makes a mist and in the mist the 'prey' is succumbed to a genjutsu-like state so they can be easily incapacitated, it only works with the sword 'Kiri'… which one is Kiri?! I took out my katanas which here securely strapped to my back the entire time.

One was silver with ripple patterns.

The other was clear blue with a scale-like patterns.

'_The silver one looks like it might be Kiri... let me assume that until Kisame comes back, he should at least know their names.' _

I placed that scroll away, getting extremely bored I glanced at something familiar.

The Diary! I totally forgot to put it back, but since it's here why not read a bit more?

I retrieved the book and flipped a few pages; I instantly stopped at one of the last entries.

'_Diary entry 103,_

_ It's been a while since i wrote into this diary. Mamoru and i are officially married (Even though majority of the village didn't approve, only mom and a few other relatives approved) and we are living it up i couldn't ask for a better person to be with, i think he feels the same. His smiles, laughs and soft blue skin makes my heart flutter non-stop... but he left some time ago he said something about a mission and that he'd be back soon but he left right before i could tell him the 'good news'... that we are going to have a child. I hope he does come back soon so we can be a family, like he always wanted. i hope he comes back soon. _

_ Katsumi'_

Silent tears came down my cheeks, crying isn't my thing. I really don't cry often. He left on a mission and didn't come back... Katsumi was all alone and was going to have Kisame in 9 months, so much sad drama and sadness.

"Midori?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I whipped around and saw Kisame and Zabuza silently staring at my tear stained face.

I quickly wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry i was... just reading. You ready?"

Zabuza grumbled, "This is suppose to be a 'DAY OFF' not extra training practice but sure i'll help if it makes Midori better."

I scowled my face at his comment; Kisame poked him in face and gave him a annoyed expression.

"With your bitching out of the way let's get to work." Kisame said as we headed towards his backyard.

"Hey Kisame; which one of these is Kiri?"

He looked at me than at the silver one.

"Do i really need to say it? The silver one screams Kiri. The blue one is called Umi, i should have told you that before, sorry."

I rubbed the back of my head than continued walking.

Time Skip

Kisame's POV

Flip.

Dodge.

Jump.

I've been doing this forever... Midori achieved the Mist cover jutsu after a few times and now we are trying to make sure she and Zabuza can actually attack under such conditions. It's easy for me since i can sense people's chakra, Zabuza knows how to attack in Mist but still needs improvement.

I sensed Zabuza's chakra suddenly behind me with a Kunai i assume, jumping up i evaded his attack but what i didn't see was Midori in the air with her foot aiming at my face? I assume.

_'Shit..' _

BOOM!

The mist cleared and i was on the ground with Midori's foot on my chest, Zabuza was behind her and i can see his damn, smug grin on his masked face.

"Gotcha Kisame!!!" Midori said with a playful singing tone to it her foot lifted from my check and she helped me up.

"To be honest, that was a good combination." Zabuza said.

True... it was very unexpected, quick and deadly.

"Want to... perfect it as a 3 man attack?" Midori suggested smiling.

"But who's going to make the water clone? I don't want myself getting his ass kicked." Zabuza complained.

"I'll make one, i don't mind really." Midori said as she made a few hand signs.

Instantly a copy of Midori emerged beside her.

"I'm sorry clone, you're out practice-dummy."

The clone grumbled in sadness but nodded, this kind of made me sad i don't want to fight Midori even if it's a clone.

"Alright let's begin" Midori said as she took out Kiri made a few one handed signs.

"Water style: Mist cover" and the sword began to let out a blurry mist which covered us, no one in sight.

I walked around for a bit, i sensed Midori's Chakra but i didn't know which one it was, the clone or the real one.

"Is this Midori or the clone?" i said in a deep and threatening tone, 'Midori' jumped slightly than gain composure.

"Kisame, It's the real Midori god your so paranoid sometimes, here let me show you that i'm real." she said as she slightly cut her finger causing blood to show slightly... No dissolving to water so she's real.

"Here's the plan. I lure, you incapacitate and Zabuza goes for the kill. Whenever you see the time to strike do it, Zabuza will be near and ready."

I nodded in understanding than ran off, not to far. The scent of her blood lingers in my nose, it's kind of annoying because it smells _that _good. (A/N: Typical sharks eh? Lol) but the good side of this is that i know which is real and fake.

It wasn't long before i began to hear metal clanging together, i guess Midori has started.

I began to pin point her location and watched her battle in at reasonable distance.

Midori was currently blocking one of the katanas from cutting her shoulder with Kiri while she used Umi to try and slash the clone's side, Midori has gotten better with the Katanas she is very precise. The clone evaded her move and countered with kick Umi out of Midori's hand, Midori began to go off balance.

I instantly appeared below the clone and gave her a nice, clean and _hard _uppercut, as she flew into the air i saw another figure across from her than a splatter, water droplets began to fall and the mist cleared.

Normal POV

Zabuza landed on the ground; he was slightly impressed by the coordination of the combination. Yes, a mist is a very clique thing for a Hidden mist Ninja but nonetheless using a distraction, disabling the target and killing them is the most... funnest way to battle in his opinion.

_'I guess Midori is going to be the brains of the group while Kisame and I are the brawn. How pitiful.' _ he mentally noted as he approached his team members.

"I say... we stop for today, if we continue to train we would be to sluggish tomorrow." Midori implied.

Both of the boys nodded in understanding, they both didn't want to act crappy during their mission, it would make a bad reputation.

"...I think... i'm going to try something." Kisame suddenly said as he got up and walked inside.

Zabuza and Midori exchanged glances than followed after Kisame, Something did seem right in their opinion.

When they got inside Kisame was in the Living room, staring at Samehada with pure determination.

"Kisame..." Midori whispered but loud enough for the boys to hear, since of course they have ninja hearing.

"So this is the sword you talked about? i didn't even notice it." Zabuza explained as he looked at the giant sword.

"I have a huge sword myself at home, i'm not tall enough but i'll get tall enough to use it soon enough."

Kisame didn't respond to them, he only took a step closer to the sword and reached out for it.

"Kisame! if you try and it rejects you... you could be hurt..." Midori pleaded causing Kisame to turn her head to face her.

"I'll do it anyways." and with that he grabbed the handle and slowly lifted it up.

Midori and Zabuza watched in amazement as Kisame gradually lifted the sword from it's place in the living room.

Suddenly Kisame yelpped in pain and sword the massive sword fell onto the ground Luckily, both Zabuza and Midori grabbed him in time before the sword fell ontop of Kisame.

Midori looked at the sword; it had blue spikes which were never there in the first place, the sword handle was stained with blood. She was in utter shock that the sword Kisame has praised and was determined to use just did what it did.

Kisame was panting heavily, never in his life did he experience any pain like this since he was so keen he barley got scratched or hurt on past missions. That sword... was something indescribable. His hands now had deep 'holes' in them when the scales punctured his skin, blood was dripping and he felt a little faint.

As for Zabuza, he was shocked that the sword made Kisame; the most tolerable person he knew wince in pain like that, he thanked the lord that his sword doesn't have a mind of it's own.

"I'll get the Medical Kit!" Midori should as she made a mad dash towards the bathroom.

"That was really stupid Kisame." Zabuza stated looking down at his fallen teammate.

Kisame didn't respond he just stared at the sword before them, the scales slowly went back into the handle.

Midori got back quickly and began tending to his wounds. He winced in pain a couple of times but he remained quiet. When he was done Zabuza left, saying something about sleep and packing up, leaving Kisame and Midori alone.

"You think you can do the mission tomorrow?"

She got a nod.

"You know you can talk, why don't you speak to me?" she questioned.

She got the avoid of eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

No response.

"Why don't you say something!!!! I know you're mad about what happen earlier but that doesn't mean you have to be so cold to me!!" Midori screamed as she began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispers than embraced her.

"I was just upset... i didn't mean to be rude to you... my hand will recover by tonight, you should go before your mom gets mad."

Midori looked up at Kisame and smiled; no matter what situation he always makes her smile.

"Alright but if you need anything you know where to go." she replied as she got up and went to the front door.

"Alright! BYE!!" Kisame heard than a door close.

He gazed at the sword infront of him.

'_Why Samehada, why do you reject me?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT HIM?!'_

With Midori (Her POV)

Walking home during a sunset is always nice, most of the time it's very warm and the atmosphere is so calm.

My eyes are probably red, but it doesn't matter. What happened over at Kisame's... was sad, seeing him like that made my heart sink it was like when we first met by the tree. I bumped into something soft i looked up and i saw... Akio?! Is this guy stalking me?!

"Hey Midori! i was just out doing something for my mom, how are you?" he asked too cheerfully.

"Heading home, had to get briefed for a mission tomorrow."

"OH! what are you going to do?"

"Just taking someone to the fire country, it's my first outside of the village mission so i'm pretty excited." i replied back, i'm trying my best to sound enthusiastic but deep down i hate talking to him, i still have a grudge.

"Oh, than how about this. When you get back we can celebrate with ice cream or something like that wouldn't that be fun?" He happily asked, in his mind he's probably crossing his fingers.

My had a decision to make; i A) Say no but get pestered again and again or B) Say yes to make him shut up....

"I'll think about it." i responded than continued my walk home.

"Than it's a yes!" i heard him shout out, shaking my head i walked home i still had to get back and ready for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

**Sammy: Ohhhhhhh Midori got a forced date!**

**Midori: AHH i'm ashamed!**

**Kisame: *Grumbles***

**Zabuza: *Snoring***

**Sammy: o_o.... the guys are boring. anyways chapter 13 will be up soon i guess, i jus gotta start typing. OH and i wanna know, shud i put a toddler Itachi in here since their going to fire country?it would kinda make sense but not really ^_^'' oh wells mwahah Review!!**

**Oh yesh, my buddeh** carlossantiago made a story called Land of Lava: The Dragon Sage, it's pretty good in my opinion :D but he needs some more feedback so... i believe his name is a link so click it and check it out, if not than search his name and check it out! or check my profile under favorite stories :D alright? you will get a cookie... *Dangles cookie* XD


	13. Nerdy Man

**Sammy: OMG IM SO SRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVERRRR! i've been very busy with school and other things as well T_T**

**Midori: Are you going to be back on track now?**

**Kisame: I hope so....**

**Sammy: I'll try to but i have school and what not :(**

**Zabuza: Whatever! Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Sammy: .... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I OWN MY OCs AND THAT'S ABOUT IT!**

**Midori: Oh yeah what about reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Review Responses

SpringBorn: Yeahh but i made it like that for a reason :D u'll figure it out soon enough!

Atomic Sharks: NP,and Ty for the review :) hope you like this chapter ^.^

Numanlife: Heeyyy :D and Ty for the corrections.. i hope it's better nows ^^ enjoy the chapter!

Starlight: Bun and cheese is delicious! and ty for your review xD

Ifrits Aeon: omgee i kno ^.^ Kisame is the most badass member in Akatsuki (in my opinion) he needs all the love for his blueness :3 He's going to be cute and innocent for a while.. than dark kisame shall appear from the shadows! (creepy huh?) i also love ur dialog :D *Thumbs up.*

Onileo: Onii~! i have an idea as to how to make itachi in it but anyways i hope u like this chapter ^^~!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Nerdy Man

The Next Day

It was early in the morning, and time for Team Washi to assemble. Kisame had woke up with a burst of energy. His hands were still bandaged, but didn't hurt anymore, which he assumed would make Midori very happy. But his mind still lingered on yesterday's events. He was completely confused over why Samehada rejected him… maybe it would only have one master, his father. He shook the thoughts out of his head and jumped out of bed to get ready.

Zabuza woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Annoyed, he slammed on the _stop _button, causing it to break into tiny pieces which scattered across the room. Not caring, he got out of his bed, took one step, and _CRUNCH_. "….FUUUUCCKKKK!" he screamed before miserably tending his foot and getting ready. (A/N: Yes he can still walk xD)

Midori was awake a lot earlier. She already double checked her bag to make sure she had everything ready for her mission and was currently finishing her breakfast. She'd been anticipating this mission for a while now. She'd never been on a long mission before, and she didn't want it to be her last. When she finished her meal, she quickly bid her parents goodbye, strapped on her Katanas, and ran off to meet the team.

Several Minutes later at the Kage Tower

"Now that we are all here, let's head inside. We have to meet our client. Remember to be courteous." Washi stated as he motioned his team to enter the tower.

Midori nudged Kisame, who immediately turned his head towards the girl. "Yes?"

"Are your hands any better?" she asked in a concerned tone.

He smiled; large enough to display all his pointy, shark-like teeth and showed her his bandaged hands. "Of course, I heal very quickly. No worries."

"What about you, Zabuza? You look like you're limping slightly." She questioned, turning towards her masked partner, who quickly glared at her and mumbled under his breath.

"Okay.. Sheesh, you're such an ass sometimes." Midori grumbled.

"Sometimes? You mean all the time." Kisame joked, earning another glare.

"Be quiet, you two. We're here." Washi ordered, causing the two to quickly be silent.

When they entered, they were welcomed by the Mizukage, his secretary, and a 'smart' looking man. The man was a nerdy looking guy with black rimmed glasses, a white lab coat, black pants and a briefcase full of documents and a brown backpack. He had short black hair and his eyes were brown.

"Are these the ninjas I hired? They don't even look experienced." He said gruffly, pushing up his glasses.

"I assure you, they are experienced. You will soon learn when you head out to Konoha." The Mizukage said in an authoritive tone. The man nodded in response.

"Team Washi: you will be escorting Jiro to the Fire Country. It will take at least a week and a half to complete this mission. You will be taking a ferry from the port village to the continent, then back after you take Jiro to Konoha." The kage instructed, earning four nods.

Jiro walked out the door with Team Washi trailing behind him. When they got outside, he turned around, quickly facing his escorts. He scanned the children until his eyes landed on Kisame; and his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Kisame nudged Midori, gaining her attention. "Do I have something on my face?" he whispered to her, but loud enough for everyone to hear. She giggled lightly; understanding his question, causing him to smile wide.

"Well, just to let you know; this is Zabuza Momochi, Midori Tanaka and Kisame Hosigaki. I'm Washi." Washi stated, pointing out the shinobi as he introduced them.

"Right. Let's move out then!" Jiro said as he headed for the village gates.

Midori's POV

We've been traveling for a while now. We're probably not even half way to the port village; Jiro walks too slow, which I can tell is irritating Zabuza… an irritated Zabuza is like unleashing hell's wrath. Not pretty.

"Hmm… no action yet." Kisame mumbled beside me; we were paired up to walk in front while Zabuza and Washi-sensei guarded from the back with Jiro in the middle to ensure his safety and the safety of the documents he posses.

"Are you expecting a battle, Kisame?" I whispered to him, trying to keep our conversation private.

"What can I say, Midori. I like to battle." He said with a sigh.

"Battling is okay; if it's necessary." I replied back. He nodded in semi-agreement.

Time skip

(Still Midori)

We set up camp for tonight; it would be to dangerous if we continued after dark.

Everyone except for me was sleeping, since I had to take my watch. I looked up, staring at the moon. It looks so beautiful…

Yesterday's events flow back into my mind. When I get back I have to go on that 'date' with Akio. Why me… and what about Kisame? That's like stabbing him in the back, but it wasn't my fault I got forced into saying yes! But the real question is, should I even tell him?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I looked behind me in surprise. There stood Zabuza, mask and all. "Hey Zabuza, you're shift doesn't start soon. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He simply replied.

"Ah…" I muttered, turning my attention back to the moon.

I heard him shift around behind me until he was finally caught in my line of vision; he was sitting beside me.

"So, what's on your mind? Obviously something is if you're awake at this hour." I asked.

He grunted. "It's something you wouldn't be interested in."

I lightly bumped his shoulder with my shoulder. I could do that because we were sitting so close. "Try me."

"I… I kinda regret what I did a few years ago… you know, killing the graduate class. I was forced into an asylum until a year later, when I was deemed 'sane' and released. When I came back to Kiri, everyone called me a demon-child and told me to stay away from them. Because of that, I became so cold-hearted…" he confessed, head looking down at the grass.

"Why did you kill them?" I blurted out. '_Oh shit… did I just say that out loud?'_

"I wanted to become a Ninja so badly, I would have done anything so… I just killed them, easy as that."

We remained silent for a while, only the sounds of the night could be heard. This silence is killing me…

"You think people still think the same way about you? Being a demon-child?" I asked him.

He chuckled lightly. "Of course I do. It cannot be helped. Like people with Kekki Genkais, I get the worse treatment in the village. People are scared shitless of me and avoid me at all times. I'm just lucky I have you, Kisame and Kimiko around, or else I would have been gone by now."

I smiled brightly. At least I mean something to Zabuza. He's usually a cold bastard who doesn't tell people anything about himself.

He yawned suddenly, then got up. "This talk was well worth it. I'm tired again. Someone should be up soon to take you're place." He said as he left my side.

I turned my head around and nodded. Not like he noticed it or anything, but some things are just automatic. I went back to gazing at the moon and keeping an ear out for trouble.

Morning

We continued our journey to the port village. We were still pretty far away, but I could finally smell the scent of sea air nearby.

Washi-sensei's head suddenly perked up. Instantly, Kisame and Zabuza was on alert, while I was confused as hell. I didn't know what was going on until a kunai fell to the ground. Shit! It has a explosive tag!

_Boom!_

I landed against a nearby tree. Where we were walking is now a crater, but everyone seemed to be safe. Kisame and Zabuza were hanging onto Jiro, while Washi-sensei was searching the area.

"Midori. You and Zabuza stay and secure Jiro and the documents. Kisame and I will figure out the problem." Washi-sensei instructed as I jumped towards Zabuza's position.

"I-I'll be safe, right?" Jiro stuttered out.

"You'll be fine. Let's go, Kisame." Washi-sensei assured him, then ran off.

"Right." Kisame said, before nodding to both Zabuza and me and running after Washi-sensei.

After gently bringing Jiro to the ground, we began to cautiously travel towards the village. The smell of salt water was growing stronger. "No signs of anything strange." I muttered out loud.

"Ahh, I hope Washi-sensei and Kisame took out the problem." Zabuza responded.

I looked over at Jiro- I swear he was going to piss his pants. He was scared as hell! "Are you okay, sir?" I asked him. He shot me a cold glare… rude much?

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, worried, and concerned that you two won't protect me and my documents!" Jiro replied.

Zabuza stopped and stared hard at the man. "What are in those documents anyways?"

Jiro hesitated, but then gave a sigh. "It's the recent results from an experiment we are working on. I am suppose to talk to the chemists in Konoha, then come back to Kiri to continue the experiment. The experiment itself, however, is classified."

Zabuza just nodded and continued walking down the road. Why does the thought of this 'experiment' give me the shivers?

A few minutes pass until Kisame and Washi-sensei suddenly appear in front of us. Washi-sensei was the only one who looked damaged. He had a few cuts and bruises while Kisame looked fine, which has me questioning what happened.

"It appears we have a group of five rogues around here. We took down two while the rest retreated. They shouldn't be a problem for a while though." Washi-sensei revealed, then gazed at Jiro, making him nervous.

"W-What?" he stuttered out.

"We have to move fast now, so we're going to knock you out." Kisame stated happily.

Instantly, Washi-sensei appears behind Jiro and knocks him out cold. "I'll carry him; double time to the port. It's not too far away." He stated as he picked up the unconscious Jiro and slung him over his shoulders. We all nodded and raced off to the port.

Time Skip~!

Normal POV

Team Washi finally made it to the port. Their ferry was at the docks, so they quickly gave their tickets to the ferryman and boarded. It wasn't long until Jiro became conscious and caused a riot, shouting about how upset he was that they knocked him out. In Zabuza and Kisame's opinion, they should have knocked him out again because he was annoying them and making a big scene, while Midori just remained quiet, trying to ignore the man's rants.

To their delight, the ferry began to move; Washi and Jiro stayed inside while the two 13-year-olds (plus 12-year-old Zabuza) were observing the view of the sea. "The sea is so pretty… I love my country!" Midori sighed as she gazed at the background.

Kisame nodded. "I feel like swimming now. The sea looks so appealing."

"You guys are retarded, it's just _water._ Nothing special about it." Zabuza grumbled, watching his two teammates stare endlessly at the sea.

"You're stupid because you're not seeing such an awesome piece of our country! Shame on you, Zabuza! SHAME ON YOU!" Midori screamed, pointing angrily at him.

"…bite me bitch."

Midori stood up in her rage and stepped in front of Zabuza, who had a pleasant expression on his face. Kisame could tell he just wanted a fight, and he'd be damned if Zabuza hurt her in anyway.

"Midori just leave it, we aren't allowed to fight our comrades when were on duty." Midori just grunted angrily.

"Fine, but don't call me a bitch again, please." She ground out.

"Fine." Zabuza replied, then looked for something more interesting than his enraged teammate.

Kisame sighed. Obviously, the shark-boy loved watching a good one-on-one battle, but if it involved Midori and someone like Zabuza, then he'd have to step in. It was just an automatic response he had when it came to her.

"Damn.. people are starting to notice us." Midori whispered loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Let them stare; I don't care." Zabuza answered, glaring at the people around them.

"I second that. Midori take a seat." Kisame added while Midori sat down obediently.

"How long till we reach land?" Midori questioned.

"Tomorrow morning? I don't know, the ship is so slow." Kisame replied, sighing.

Midori looked over at her teammates. They looked so bored it was depressing.

'_I bet if they wanted to, they could probably unleash havoc on the ship with water sharks or evil glares…' _she thought as she gazed more specifically at Kisame; he looked very tired and a little pale.

"Kisame, are you okay? You don't look well." She asked him in a smooth tone.

"Yeah.. just a little tired. It's funny how my charka was fine a minute ago." He replied.

"What the hell? You have more chakra than me and Midori combined. How can you be so fatigued? When you and Washi-sensei found us, you looked like you weren't hurt at all, so what's the deal?" Zabuza demanded, turning his attention to Kisame.

Kisame shifted around in his seat, then replied. "I took a lot of damage and was amazingly low on chakra because of my jutsus. I suddenly experienced a huge chakra boost, healing up my wounds and giving me more strength to finish off the person I was fighting. I'm confused myself, so you're not alone."

Midori instantly leaned towards Kisame, giving him a confusing stare. "Are you trying to say that you still have a lot of chakra which hasn't been released yet inside you?"

"That could be it, I'm not sure. As I said before; I'm confused just as much as you are."

"Well, the sun is setting and I'm getting tired. I'm out. You two should get to sleep too, we are porting at the leaf tomorrow, I assume." Zabuza said as he got up and left both Midori and Kisame.

"I guess he's right. Night Kisame." And with that, Midori headed to her cabin, leaving Kisame alone. Kisame sighed heavily and stared out into the sunset. '_What is happening to me? Do I really have that much chakra…and if that's the case, would Samehada accept me if I unlocked it?'_

__**Sammy: Omge what gunna happen to the team? Kisame has more chakra inside him? WHAT ABOUT THE EXPERIMENT?Tune in n-  
**

**Kisame: NEXT TIME FOR SIREN OF THE MIST!**

**Sammy: HEY! you took my like :(**

**Kisame: Oh suck it up Sammy; when are you going to update?**

**Sammy: I guess i will update soon but idk.. :D it's my b-day soon (May 17th yoo!) so i got stuff to do!**

**Midori: *Throws confetti and Cake* HBD SAMMY!**

**Zabuza: *Throws some confetti* Whoopie. happy b-day.**

**Sammy: Thank you.. even when it isn't my b-day yet but anyways REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ^^  
**


	14. Konoha

**Sammy: I'm sorry everyone! D: I have exams now... but one more until im free from school for 2 months :3**

**Midori: What took you so long? you know how bored Zabuza, Kisame and I were?**

**Sammy: *bows* i'm sorry! i also had a tiny writer's block... soooo yeah**

**Kisame: It's okay.. anyways let's get on with the disclaimer so we can read your chapter! **

**Zabuza: Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO (Dear lord we've established this over 13 times!) She owns her OCs Alright?**

**Sammy: Thank you... Zabuza... o_o now to Review responses.**

**

* * *

**

Ifrits Aeon: Omge thank you very much :) *holds all the Akasuki pushies* im sry it took so long to update D: Dun't kill me .''

NumanLife: Thank you :3 Yes both Kisa and Zabu r smexy beasts lmaoo xD enjoy the chapter!

Wolveskey: Eheh ^^ well i had to name him something! he's a lab rat so of course he's a nerdy man!

SpringBorn: Thank you :3 have no fear here's the new chapter! i hope you enjoy it!

Kittyhumanoid: Thanks :D my birthday was awesome~ enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Konoha

The next day in Fire Country port

Kisame's POV

_Yawn. _Damn I'm tired, yesterday really tired me out. I opened up my eyes and straightened up; Zabuza was still asleep in his bed and Midori was no where to be seen. Luckily the boat we're in had a three bed cabin so Midori, Zabuza and I slept in here while Washi-sensei and Jiro slept in a double room.

Suddenly the door slowly opened to reveal Midori in her usual clothes and with the usual smile on her face.

"The boat arrived overnight, time to leave you two Washi-sensei's orders." She ordered as she walker over to Zabuza's bed.

"Hey… WAKE UP!"

"I'm up.. god dammit, if it weren't for the fact you were my comrade I'd kill you." Zabuza grumbled.

'_Hm, try to kill her and she what happens.' _I thought picturing a bloody Zabuza on the ground, beaten nearly to death, Mirdori cheering…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zabuza snapped.

"Yeah it's kinda creepy…" Midori added staring at me with… curiosity?

…Oh shit!

"I didn't mean it… like that! Let's get ready for traveling yes?" I replied back waving my hands in dismay.

The two just nodded and we got ready…. Damn that was awkward. They must think that… ew. Let me not think about that; the sooner we get to Washi-sensei the better because even though he doesn't express emotions so much when he does it's scary as hell… meaning anger!

It didn't take long for Zabuza and I to get changed and packed up our belongings we left the cabin and headed down towards the deck where our leader and client await us.

"So nice of you three to come, you took your time." Washi-sensei stated sarcastically.

Great… sarcasm, that means he's mad. Beside me Midori bowed.

"Sorry Sensei, Zabuza was taking too long." She announced in a respectful tone, I wonder what's bugging her. She isn't usually that formal even if it is to an adult.

"Whatever, now it will take probably a day to get to Konoha at our highest speed; the quicker we get there the better. We do not know if the ninjas who attacked have others in the fire country or not. So stay sharp." Washi-sensei instructed us as we walked out of the harbour and into the port town.

"If we are going at top speed that means Jiro would have to be incapacitated. It's the only logical choice since we need to head to a secure village in a short amount of time." I questioned our leader who merely nodded.

Jiro however didn't look to happy which I could tell is because of the 'knock-out' he had to endure yesterday but whatever. If it means getting this mission over with than I'm down with anything. We were almost at an entrance to the port town; when we got there Washi-sensei quickly knocked out Jiro, threw him over his shoulder and stared at us.

"Alright let's move, top speed!"

And of course our answer is…

"Right!"

In Konoha

(A/N: Psh, who wants to read about running?)

Normal POV.

Team Washi finally made it to the gates of Konoha; in the three genin's opinion the villiage looks like what it's been praised but Washi clearly stated that when they explore more it won't be so special.

"Now that you're in Konoha; that means we will be on our way." Zabuza pointed out.

Jiro raised an eyebrow than straigtend his glasses.

"There was something the Mizukage forgot to mention."

"Pardon?" Midori questioned.

"Yes, what do you mean? Our mission was to escort you to Konoha than back to Kirigakure." Washi explained in an annoyed tone.

Jiro scratched the back of his head.

"You see; what he forgot to mention was part two of the mission. Part two is that you bring back some data I've collected from a few days than bring it back to Kirigakure than I bring back my full report when Konoha Nin take me back to mist country."

Kisame, Zabuza and Midori wanted nothing more than to go home and stay in solitude (Zabuza and Kisame mostly.) but now they have to stay inside this god forsaken village where most people aren't familiar with a blue skinned boy, a murderous looking boy and a normal girl from the hidden mist.

"So where the hell are we going to sleep if we're staying here for a few days?" Zabuza demanded angrily.

"Zabuza. He's still our client, have proper manners." Washi informed him sharply causing Zabuza to grind his teeth.

"Don't fret; I will arrange that you stay in a hotel for those days; it should be three at the max, I absorb information quickly. So let me go to the Hokage tower and get everything settled." Jiro explained as he was about to turn around.

"Fine but I'll come too; I need to relay the message to these three." He turned to the group.

"Stay together; I'll find you guys soon." Than he walked off with Jiro.

Zabuza sighed heavily; now that he's stuck with Kisame and Midori that means he can't so what he wants- meaning lounging around and doing nothing.

"So, what do you two want to do." He asked looking over at his teammates.

Midori grumbled in discontent with how their day is going to be; she wanted to explore but obviously she can't until they get their room keys.

"I say we don't get to much attention. I don't want the Konoha citizens to get to hyped up- if you know what I'm saying."

Both Kisame and Zabuza nodded; the last thing they wanted is being looked down on or being considered dangerous.

"Lounging around doing nothing?" Zabuza asked with a hint of excitement.

"I guess, not until we figure out where we're going to sleep we can't do anything." Kisame grumbled.

Midori merely nodded.

"But, where would we 'longue'? This is their first time in Konoha, obviously they wouldn't know where to go without getting lost.

"Let's just go around and look." Kisame instructed as he walked into the busy streets of Konoha, his team followed suit.

An Hour Later

Kisame's team found a spot in a park; an oak tree to be exact. Kisame and Midori were sitting on the group while Zabuza was sitting on a branch fiddling around with twig.

"This village is peaceful; everyone is so cheerful." Midori sighed watching little kids play around in the jungle gym.

"For you that is; they stare at me. It's annoying that wherever I go I get stared at." Kisame grumbled crossing his arms and closed his eyes.

When they were traveling to find a place to relax as if it were automatic people watched in shock as the three kids walk aimlessly in the streets their eyes were mainly on their headbands, Kisame and Zabuza but they didn't show that they cared.

"Hn. This village is a bunch of softies I've heard, _will of fire_ my ass." Zabuza grunted tossing the broken twig he was playing with.

"Shh! It's rude to disrespect a shinobi village which you're not apart of! What the hell is wrong with you, be respectful." Midori snapped.

"Our military strength is beyond the Leaf's. I understand what Zabuza is saying thought, Konoha isn't powerful." Kisame stated looking up at his masked friend.

Midori sighed heavily and returned to watch the little kids no need to argue with them both.

"Have you guys ever wondered what you want to do with your life as a shinobi?" Zabuza questioned.

Both Midori and Kisame looked up into the tree.

"Never really considered it." Midori merely stated.

"Well it depends whether or not I have Samehada in my hands if I do I want to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Kisame replied with his signature smirk.

Midori glanced at Kisame with a blank expression.

"What's the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?"

"They're the most elite ninja squad in Kiri, they are ruthless and bloodthirsty. Perfect team for Kisame and I; but for you Midori I doubt it." Zabuza said grinning pointing at her.

"What the hell do you mean?" Midori snapped.

"You're far too soft to be in a group like the swordsmen of the mist. Besides entry to get into it; so far as I've heard is real bloody." Zabuza replied.

"Haven't we changed? We aren't considered 'The Bloody Mist' anymore right?" Midori questioned.

Kisame shrugged.

"Don't think so. The people in Konoha seem to be scared of us when we were walking. Kirigakure still has it's reputation as far as I know. That's good I prefer enemies fearing me than underestimating me."

"That's good than; it would make you're batting a whole lot easier." A familiar voice echoed.

The three teammates turned around and saw Washi standing before them with a small smile on his face. He dangles two keys infront of them.

"One for Midori and Kisame, the other for Zabuza and I. Two beds per room for three days." He explained tossing one key to Midori, Zabuza descended to the ground with an angry face.

"Why is Kisame with Midori?"

Midori raised an eyebrow.

"You want to sleep in my room Zabuza?" she asked in an oh too sweet tone causing Zabuza's face to turn red while Kisame and Midori laughed.

"Nevermind. Let's go to the hotel." He snapped walking off.

"You don't even know where it is." Washi called out causing Midori and Kisame to laugh louder.

The two days later

Midori's POV

The sun peaked out of the windows of the hotel room nothing happened the past few days all we did was eat, talk and sleep. Washi-sensei said that it's like a 'vacation.' Psh a two day vacation, that's not even a vacation! Today is our last day so I hope we can

I straightened up in the bed, back against the backboard, I looked at the clock beside me it showed _11:35am_. Holy shit! I was asleep for that long? I looked across the room where Kisame was still sleeping. I got out of bed, stretched and walked over to him, crouching down I started to poking his gill cheeks.

I realized over the years that his gill markings are sensitive as well as his ears which is why he covers them up with his headband all the time. So in order for him to wake up with waking the entire hotel I'm poking his gills! Aren't I a genius?

Finally, his golden eyes opened slightly than sighed and turned around in the process. I guess this is going to be more difficult.

"Come on Kisame.. Wake up…" I pleaded shaking his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked tiredly.

"Because it's around noon and it's time for lunch! We got a mini-vaction don't you want to go out and do something?"

"No." than he hid himself under his covers.

Fine. If he won't get up freely than I'll just force him too.

"Okay, I'll ask Zabuza. He'll probably be _delighted _to accompany me today, possibly a date." I said as I grabbed my clothes and entered the washroom to get changed.

When I got inside I changed into my usual attire since I didn't expect to be staying for extra days so no casual clothes… damn.

I went to the mirror, straightened my hair, brushed my teeth and all that girly stuff (I hate it but it's something I got into the habit because of both Kimiko and Mom.)

When I walked out I saw Kisame, fully dressed waiting on his bed. He immediately noticed my presence and gestured that we get going; my plan worked after all which is fantastic!

In Konoha Streets

(Still Midori's POV)

So we decided that we'd be going to a restaurant for lunch (luckily we have a lot of money.) so we walked inside one than got turned away. One after the other we got kicked out which was making me upset. Was it because of Kisame? Or was it because we were Ninjas from 'Blood Mist'? but the last waiter made me so pissed I swore at him.

"Come on Midori; no need to be so upset about it." Kisame said in a reassuring tone; I could tell he wasn't happy that I'm all worked up.

"Aren't you at all effected by how people act because you're different?" I yelled stopping dead in my tracks; we were walking in a mildly crowded street.

"Yeah but it doesn't bother me much anymore since I met you, Kimiko and Zabuza." He replied stopping too.

I remained silent; I looked back to when we first met… ever since then we were inseparable do I mean that much to him?

"Now, I'm starving we'll find a place soon." Kisame said with a shark-like smile; swinging an arm around my shoulder forcing me to walk again.

I'm glad I have Kisame as my best friend, was I even mad? He made my anger go away by just one sentence and a smile…

"Hey look! Let's try there!" Kisame shouted than dragged my arm towards a fancy looking bistro.

We walked in, luckily we got a table and we were waiting for our order.

"See we got a table aren't you happy?" Kisame asked me causing me to smile wide.

"Yes I am, thank you Kisame. So, 50/50 on the cheque?"

"Nah, I'll pay for it. Unlike you I have a lot of money to burn."

I merely nodded; since he's going to be a gentlemen I'll let him pay.

Minutes later

It wasn't long until we got our orders; while I ate I began to notice Kisame's attention was elsewhere besides here. His expression plastered on his face has given me the impression that he was either annoyed or can't see something.

"Kisame…?"

No response.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Kisame, yes my Kisame is glaring at a_ baby _who was glaring back too and was winning; the baby had wrinkles of either side of his face which is abnormal since babies tend to be _plush-ish_. (A/N: Guess who? xD)

"Are you serious? You're glaring at a damn baby!"

"He started it!"

I stared at him with an unconvinced stare; how can a baby.. not even like.. two years old start a fight with a thirteen year old?

"I hope I never meet him in the future." Kisame grumbled as he pushed his empty plate away. (A/N: I think I smell irony.)

Sighing; I just let it go and finished my food. After Kisame kindly paid for it all we walked out into the streets, it was really busy a lot of people were walking in the streets.

"What you want to do?" I asked Kisame who was walking beside me.

He shrugged.

"I don't know, train?"

"Why would you want to train? It's a vacation!"

"we have to get back to Kirigakure remember? And also remember that we got some rouge ninjas after us when we get back. We need to be prepared." Kisame explained; it was simply true. I never encountered the rouge ninjas so I don't know how powerful they are; and since Kisame used up majority of his chakra in with his jutsus.

"We can't just waltz inside their training zones; only Konoha Shinobi can go inside just like how it is in Kirigakure."

Kisame smacked his forehead.

"Shit I forgot about that." Kisame grumbled.

"Well since we can't train what should we do?"

Suddenly Zabuza came running towards us.

"Dear god; you know how hard it is to find you two in a huge village as this you dumbasses?" he ranted, that's probably the best trait he has of all.

"Why would you want us?" Kisame questioned, obviously not happy about Zabuza's statement.

"Washi-sensei got the report from that lab rat; we are leaving now."

I looked over at Kisame; he stared back than nodded.

"Right." I said as Zabuza lead the way to the front gates.

At the Gate

When we got there Washi-sensei and Jiro were waiting for us by the gates; Jiro looked like he wasn't coming but go-figure he probably has to go back to looking through a tube and Washi-sensi looked the same as always but he had both Kisame and my bag in his left hand.

"Alright; now that we are all here…" Washi said as he threw our bags at us. "We can be on our way." He finished.

Jiro coughed purposely.

"As you know I'll be staying so your main priority is to deliver the report safely to Kirigakure."

Washi-sensei nodded.

"And since we don't know if the rouges are still chasing after us so we must travel swiftly."

Kisame, Zabuza and I nodded in understanding, which would mean running longer and less sleeping.

"Than good luck to you all." Jiro said happily as he walked away; probably back to a lab or something.

"Let's go." Washi-sensei command before we jumped into the trees.

Several days later

Normal POV

Blood and destroyed bodies with an enraged-not to mention a bloodthirsty Kisame in the middle of the gory scene; that's all Midori could see in her position by a broken tree. The pain which coursed throughout her shoulder began to throb again.

'_How the hell did this happen again…' _

Flashback

Midori's POV

_It's been a few days since we left Konoha; we are in mist country again and hot on our toes. Washi-sensei sensed a slight presence around us while we were walking on the roadside but now we're jumping through trees and crossing bodies of water trying to avoid a battle._

"_Why aren't we facing the rouges head on; we'd have nothing to worry about." Zabuza complained._

_I couldn't help but agree; if we defeated them when we had the chance than we wouldn't have to worry if we were being followed or not._

"_We would if you were more experienced, you might have been a shinobi at 9 but we have Midori with us- who hasn't even killed before. Going into a battle at such a high stake would be to much, you must remember that Zabuza." Washi-sensei pointed out._

_I feel pretty bad; if I was as good as Kisame back when we were 10 I wouldn't be such an amateur. I would be at the same level as Zabuza and Kisame._

_What I didn't notice was Kisame staring at my face- which was full of shame._

"_Don't worry Midori; I'll have your back." He whispered beside me._

_I couldn't help but smile; I could always rely on him to help me when needed._

_Washi-sensei stopped jumping and looked into the sky which I could only put into one thing._

"_Scatter!" he shouted before a huge explosion._

_When the dust cleared I jumped into a small clearing near the disaster zone, only Zabuza and Kisame arrived which left me to wonder what happened to Washi-sensei._

"_Put your guard up Midori." I heard Zabuza say from a distance._

_Two shinobi appeared in the clearing as well._

"_Well, look here it's the mist nin from before… and with friends." One chuckled; he had the regular symptoms of a rouge ninja; a mask covering his face ,black rugged clothes but no village headband leaving the team to wonder._

"_But where is the scientist? We were-_

"_Be quiet!" the first rouge yelled._

_The one who was cut off looked away ._

"_Yes, what __**were **__you going to do with the Scientist?" Kisame called out; obviously unafraid of these rouges._

"_That is none of your concern. You do not have what we want but we will take your lives for killing our comrades." The _

_The leader was the first to attack drawing out a knife like Kunai; he dashed towards the team more specifically… oh shit me!_

_To be continued!_

* * *

**Sammy: Yes i know that it was a low blow that i made it a cliffy! i was going to make this chapter longer but since i didn't want people to wait any longer their battle will continue in the next chapter!**

**Midori: Yeah with a rouge Ninja charging at me.**

**Sammy: Sorry :) it had to be someone... ALSO i warn you guys from now. The next chapter will have some gore, viloence, and a dark Kisame :3 so don't say i didn't warn you!**

**Kisame: O.O...!**

**Sammy: Anyways! Later guys until the next chapter of Siren of the Mist! :D  
**


	15. The Horror of Rage

**Sammy: I'm terriably sorry about the long wait for the chapter; i was on a 3-week vacation with zero internet D: but now that i'm back i can finally upload this!**

**Midori: Did you have fun though?**

**Sammy: Oh yeah i did; fun in the sun... food... *drool***

**Kisame: *Hands napkin* Anyways i want this chapter done you left a cliff hanger!**

**Sammy: Sorry... now to the reviews! oh yesh; someone do the disclaimer?**

**Midori: I will, Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns her OCs though!**

**Sammy: Thanks! and also i remind you that this chapter has a dark Kisame, blood, gore and what-not. I also remind you this is my first try doing it so let me know if you liked it so i can work harder to make better gore scenes in the future chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

Review replies!

* * *

Atomic Sharks: Thank you A.S :) i was going to continue that chapter but i decided not to but wait no more! here is the long awaited chapter :D

Onileo: Hey oni! ^^ thanks for the review, here is the gore you wanted i hope you enjoy it :D You noticed itachi haha xD

SpringBorn: Thank you for the review :) Midori is kind of half and half eheh you'll understand when you read it! enjoy :D

Wolf Lover 1o1: Thanks for the review :D same day you review the same day you read a new chapter ^^ lucky you! enjoy reading!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

The Horror of Rage

The flashback continues...

_The first rogue started charging at me in a blur of speed; I quickly drew out Kiri and placed my palm on one of the blade's flat sides._

"_Water style: Raging torrent!" _

_A burst of water appeared on the other side of my sword, racing towards the charging rogue. He was too quick, jumping at the last minute to avoid my jutsu and aiming his kunai-knife at me as he descended. Before he could complete the attack, he was knocked away by Zabuza, slamming into a tree._

_I canceled my jutsu as Zabuza gave me an irritated look. _"_You need to work on your jutsu," he chided. "That one was too weak. Can't always train with your swords." _

_I looked down as guilt assaulted me; even under a situation as important as this I can't get my act together… I swiftly placed Kiri back into it's sheath. _

"_Stop critiquing her, Zabuza. It's her first battle; she needs to be focused, and instead you're making her paranoid." Kisame called out._

"_Damn, you got beaten up by a kid! How do you feel?" a rogue with a huge shuriken asked his teammate. He had been standing off to the side, observing his comrade's attack calmly. He reminded me of Zabuza, with his black sleeveless shirt and basic black ninja pants. _

_Emerging from the rubble that was once a tree, the first rogue reappeared. From what I could tell, he didn't have any visible damage._

"_Be quiet." He snapped sharply at his teammate before looking at us with a deadly gleam in his eyes._

"_I'll help you now if you want," the rogue with the shuriken offered his companion in a flippant voice. "I just wanted to make sure you could handle a battle on your own." He smirked as he reached for his gigantic, triple-bladed shuriken._

"_Fine, let's get this over with. Boss is up against their jounin, so we don't have long." _

_That last sentence caught my attention. So that's why Washi-sensei didn't meet up with us… he was being delayed by their boss._

_The rogue threw his shuriken at us, snapping me to attention instantly. The three of us jumped out of its path, almost too easily. Before I realized anything was wrong, I felt someone behind me. I hadn't even fully turned my head around to see who it was when I was flung into a tree._

_With a twitch of his fingers, the large shuriken was disassembled; each of the three blades going into different directions. One at me, the others at Kisame and Zabuza, who were both knocked into a tree as well. _

'_To hell with his idea, I'm not getting a shuriken stuck into me.' I thought as I regained my footing and jumped away from the piece of shuriken._

_His shuriken finally reached it's destination; mine missed me, of course, and Kisame managed to dodge his as well…_

"_Gahh!" I heard a cry of agonizing pain. I whipped my head towards Zabuza. He was pinned to the tree with a shuriken blade punctured into his shoulder. Blood started to stain his clothing and he desperately tried to pull out the piece of metal, but every attempt caused deep cuts to form in his hands and more blood seeped around the wound. I could tell he was getting weaker._

"_Zabuza!" Kisame yelled as he ran over to help him. I was about to run to help him as well, but the shuriken man appeared before me. I could still see Kisame from my position; he was stopped by the rogue with the kunai knife. Both looked ready to attack, fingers sliding deftly around the hilt of their weapons._

"_No need to worry about your little friend… for now. That shuriken of mine is tainted, making anyone who gets cut by it paralyzed for a while. And now that your friend is out of the way, it will be much easier to kill you two." The man in front of me explained with a smirk._

_I placed a hand on Umi's handle._

"_Not if I have anything to say about that!" I yelled, drawing Umi out; its silver blade shining beautifully as I began my assault._

_Every swipe I made he countered, the mocking smirk on his face never leaving. Every damn kick and punch as well. I jumped and pulled Umi away to try another punch with a hint of chakra. He dodged it and kicked me to the ground. Hard._

_I laid there, dazed by the pain coursing through my body… I feel blood somewhere on my face as well, probably a head wound. From where I lay, I could see Kisame fighting the other man; he seems so determined to save Zabuza and I'm trying my best but… I guess I'm just not strong enough._

'…_I shouldn't be thinking like this! I have a battle to finish.' I thought as I slowly started to get off the ground, the pain making it difficult._

"_You're very persistent, I'll give you that much, but it's time to die." my opponent called from a distance as he dashed over to me and kicked me into a tree. I was too weak to dodge, and once again, pain raced through my body from the impact._

"_Midori!" I heard Kisame cry out from somewhere in front of me._

_I looked up and saw the rogue towering over me with a bloodthirsty grin on his face._

"_Goodbye." he said as he summoned a regular katana and attacked. With the small amount of strength I had left, I moved my body so the blade hit my shoulder._

_I cried out in agony as the weapon penetrated to the bone; the pain was almost unbearable. It only intensified as he ripped the katana out of my shoulder._

"_Tch, what a pain, now I have to kill you a-" _

_He stopped mid-sentence as we both felt a massive chakra surge. I could feel its anger and dangerous intentions. I looked around to see where the chakra was coming from. It was Kisame; his chakra was tripling in size, and his facial expression was nearly thunderous. The man he was facing was very far away from him; I could tell he was scared as well._

"_It's not like last time… it's more... demonic." The man standing over me muttered, obviously worried about Kisame's new chakra._

_'So that might explain why Kisame had no wounds when he first met these rouges.' I thought._

"_Touch Midori again… and I'll tear you apart!" Kisame yelled angrily, making his chakra flare up higher._

_The shuriken rogue weakly laughed as he tried to push away his fear. Crouching down, he cupped my face with one of his hands. "Oh really? What will you do, you fucking freak?" he shouted._

_I felt Kisame's chakra swirl angrily at the challenge. Shifting my gaze, I looked straight into his eyes and I could tell he wasn't joking around with his last sentence. _

_Before the rogue could blink, his hand was removed from my face and he was dragged to the ground. Kisame had him by his throat and all I could see was the vicious smile plastered on his face as he began to chuckle darkly. His free hand slowly began to rise; charging chakra into it._

"_I told you not to." was all he said before he slammed his hand into the shuriken rogue's body. _

_Nothing can describe the scream the man cried out; the sound of it sent chills straight down my spine, temporarily overshadowing the pain. I could only watch in mute horror as Kisame began to rip him apart alive. It seemed to last for hours, and I didn't even realize that I couldn't hear the screams anymore. I guess he's dead now, the trauma and blood loss draining his life away. Blood was everywhere; it was all over Kisame's hands and shirt._

_I feel disgusted as I lay helpless, watching as Kisame ripped him to shreds, his face twisted with an almost animalistic glee. Is this truly what Kisame is? A monster? Is this why everyone is so scared of him? I quickly shook my head mentally. No, it's the chakra. It's overpowering him! I wish I could make him stop, but every time I try to open my mouth, nothing comes out._

_I looked over at the last rouge ninja, who was stalking closer to us, clenching his fists in anger._

"_You freak! I'll kill you!" he yelled as he broke into a run, charging towards Kisame with his kunai knife ready to kill._

_I saw Kisame turn his head towards the angered man and raise one of his bloody hands. I felt his charka surge and concentrate into his palm._

"_Water style: Man eating shark." _

_Then one of his chakra sharks was launched towards the rouge. It was much bigger than his usual creations. It slammed down on its prey, causing an explosion as a massive crater formed where the rogue once stood._

End of Flashback

As I watch the dust clear, a thought hits me. '…Zabuza! I hope the explosion didn't harm him!'

I looked over to where Zabuza was, and to my good luck, he was fine. Still unconscious, but alright. Kisame's chakra catches my attention and I glance at him. The swirling energy had begun to calm down, but it's size still remained. Is this his real chakra level? It's insane!

"Midori…" he called out softly to me as he got up and walked towards me. My heart is panicking and I don't know what to do or say to him.

When he got to me, he knelt so we were eye-to-eye. I could see both concern and guilt in his eyes. He extended his hand to touch me, but I uncontrollably flinched and moved away. Kisame drew back, hurt flickering across his face before his guilty look intensified.

I quickly embraced him before he could withdraw further. People would probably think I was crazy after what just happened, but I don't care.

Ignoring the blood now coating us both, I lay my head against his chest. "Kisame..." I started, then faltered. What could I say to him?

His strong, steady heartbeat beneath my ear calmed my racing emotions and allowed me to gather my scattered thoughts. "Please… Tell me… that wasn't you back there." I finally whispered up to him, meeting his eyes, hoping my fear for him didn't show.

Silence.

"I don't know." He muttered after several long moments.

Then he was staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face. The guilt was still there, mixed with relief and...something else. His arms, wrapped around my waist, tightened slightly. The movement jarred my injured back, sending pain roaring up my spine.

"Kisame… Zabuza." I nearly squeaked out.

"Oh shit!" he cursed as he released me. Getting up, he dashed towards our unconscious friend. The pain in my shoulder returned full force as I sat back against the tree. At this rate, I feel like I'm going to be unconscious as well.

Needing to focus on something other than how much I'm hurting, I watched as Kisame carefully removed the piece of metal lodged in Zabuza, applied pressure to the wound and checked his pulse.

"He's still breathing; he lost a lot of blood though." He shouted in my direction. I sighed in relief; at least he's not dead.

Suddenly, Washi-sensei emerged out of the bushes, along with a water clone that was holding an unconscious man. He looked like the others, except he wore a red sash around his arm. Washi-sensei didn't have any severe damage, but he looked very shocked.

"What the hell happened here?" he questioned as he walked over to me, avoiding the torn up body parts lying all around the tree I was under.

"Two rogue nins attacked us. Zabuza got paralyzed, which will wear off soon, and Kisame's chakra went out of control." I explained, gesturing towards the bloody mess.

Washi-sensei's red eyes narrowed. "I see. That must have been that huge wave of chakra I felt while I was still battling that ninja over there." He explained.

He turned towards Kisame. "We need to leave here. You take Zabuza, and I'll take Midori. We'll find a safe place to stay tonight, then head to the village tomorrow."

"What about that man you have? Will he resist us?" Kisame questioned.

"He won't be awake for a very long time; he won't be a threat." Washi-sensei explained as he carefully picked me up. "Now, let's go."

He took off at a brisk walk, Kisame following behind the clone. I close my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. Every step he takes is excruciatingly painful for me, but I have to endure it.

Time skip!

That night

Normal POV

The team found a clearing far away from the battle scene, but not far enough for more than a day-long journey to Hidden Mist. To both Midori and Kisame's surprise, Zabuza woke up an hour after the battle and threw a fit about not fighting while he was being bandaged up with Midori. Camp was set up and everyone washed up. Their captive was still unconscious, lying in a heap where Washi's clone had dropped him. Midori feared he might actually be dead, but Washi assured her that he was still alive. He set him into a barrier just in case he woke up while everyone was busy.

While Zabuza and Midori slept, Kisame and Washi stayed awake, discussing what happened.

"So, this is your real chakra level? I thought when you first opened your chakra it was huge, but this is ridiculous." Washi complained.

"What you mean, it's ridiculous?" Kisame questioned.

"It's ridiculous because your chakra is as massive as a bijuu, a creature with an incredible amount of chakra. Our Mizukage has a bijuu inside him, making him a jinchuriki, someone who controls a bijuu's power. Have you considered what you would be doing in the future?"

"Possibly the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but it all depends on if Sam-"

"If Samehada accepts you as it's master? I doubt it would deny you." Washi continued for Kisame.

"But it did! Those bandages I had on my hands the first day of the mission was proof!" Kisame snapped at his sensei.

"It didn't like your chakra because it wasn't even close to its former master's, but I can safely say it would accept you now because of your chakra boost. When you master it, join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Believe me, they would be happy to see a Hoshigaki among their ranks again."

Kisame raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"When they were first created, the Seven Swordsmen had a man named Mamoru for one if its members. He was feared by all, including his fellow swordsmen. Eventually, he became the leader of the whole group. With him in command, they became well known throughout the world." Washi explained, with Kisame listening contently.

"That man, Mamoru… is your father, Kisame. When I found out I was training his kid, I was kind of surprised. That's why I pushed both you and the team very hard." Washi finished.

Kisame was wide-eyed. Washi knew about his father? He began to think about all of the unanswered questions he had. "Did you actually know him?"

"Yeah, we went on a lot of missions together when it didn't involve the Swordsmen. He was a nice guy, despite what he is known for. You look like him too, the blue skin and all." Washi replied. "But if you're wondering what happened to him, I have no clue. He left for a solo mission and never returned. His wife- I mean your mother, was devastated when she found out he was MIA."

Kisame nodded, disappointed that he couldn't get an exact reason as to why his father was never around.

"Get some rest, I'll take first watch. Remember, we leave tomorrow for the village." Washi ordered.

Kisame nodded as he got ready for some rest.

Next Day

Everyone was awake and eager to get moving. Their captive had started stirring early that morning, forcing Washi to knock him out again. The sooner they returned to Hidden Mist and turned him over to the Mizukage, the better. Zabuza was able to walk now; the paralysis was gone and the wound on his shoulder was healing. Midori took a major beating and was so stiff she could barely move. Kisame gladly offered to carry her, which she accepted.

As they traveled, no one talked; everyone was focused on one thing: to get home already.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that they arrived at the front gates of Kirigakure. Both Zabuza and Midori were checked into the hospital to get their wounds properly treated. Washi stayed long enough to congratulate them on a job well done, then left to file their mission report. Kisame stayed to converse with his friends.

"Dammit! It's not that bad and it's healing! I don't need stitches!" Zabuza complained loudly as he squirmed away from the nurse who was bent over his shoulder, needle and thread at the ready.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to get this done. Please be still." The nurse said with a sigh.

Midori, who was already treated and lounging on her bed beside Zabuza's, laughed. "Stop being a baby; it didn't hurt at all."

Kisame laughed as well. "Yeah kid, don't chicken out on us."

Zabuza glared at them both before allowing the nurse to do her job. It was done in a flash, and she left quickly, giving Zabuza a light smile as she walked out the door.

The sound of her footsteps had barely faded when Kimiko ran inside the room, heading towards her best friend, a look of panic on her face.

"Midori!" Pant. "Pretend to sleep!" Pant. "Hurry!" she yelled while catching her breath.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kimi?" Midori questioned.

Before she could answer, a figure stepped into the room.

"Midori! I heard you were in the hospital, so I had to come over to make sure you're alright!"

'_Oh shit_.' Everyone cursed in their minds as Akio walked into the room.

Kisame tightened his fist as he watched that punk go near Midori and ask her pointless questions about her health. It pissed him off how fake Akio was acting; he and everyone in that room knew that he was trying to get to Midori for his own amusement.

"So Midori, when are you leaving the hospital? Remember what we've planned, right?" Akio questioned.

Midori froze. She had totally forgotten about her 'date' with Akio _and_ to tell Kisame in advance! The whole room felt like it dropped 20 degrees as all heads turned to Midori, making her want to squirm uncomfortably.

"Later. I'll only go if it'll make you stop harassing me." She replied with a glare that could melt iron.

"Hah! You'll ask for another date once it's over." Akio said in a flirty tone, causing Midori to uncontrollably redden while everyone else gagged in their minds.

Midori stared silently at the floor, her face still flaming.

"Get out." Kisame snapped coldly.

Akio smirked and bowed.

"See you later, Midori." he said as he strolled out of the room.

Kimiko and Zabuza, who had silently witnessed the whole conversation, looked over at Kisame, who was staring at Midori.

She lifted her head and met his eyes. "He came to me after the practice before our mission. He basically forced me into th-"

"It's fine, I understand." Kisame cut her off, his voice completely calm. His lack of anger only made Midori worry more and surprised everyone else.

Silence hung in the air for several seconds as Midori tried to think of something to say. She didn't get a chance, because Kisame suddenly turned and stalked out of the room without a word.

"Wow, someone's jealous." Zabuza said coolly as he finally relaxed in his bed, one leg slung lazily over the side.

"You're a jerk, Zabuza!" Kimiko angrily proclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "You're supposed to be his friend!"

"What do you want me to say to him? Obviously, he needs time to himself." Zabuza retorted, staring at Kimiko.

"I know, but…"

"Zabuza's right, Kimiko, let's leave him be."

A nurse walked into our room, breaking the tension. "Miss Tanaka, your parents are here to visit."

With Kisame

Minutes later

I keep telling myself I'm not mad, but why am I running? I know Midori very well... but dating Akio? Just the thought of it makes my blood boil. It took a lot of control to keep from snapping at her in the hospital. She knows how I feel about him, she said she didn't like him, so why would she agree to a date with him? I wish now that I would have let her finish what she was saying. Something about being forced. Akio, you bastard, if you lay even one of your filthy fingers on Midori...

'U_gh, just let me stop thinking about this. It'll make me depressed.' _I thought as I quickly tried to distract myself with something else. What about what Washi-sensei told me about my father, Mamoru. Was he really that great? And since my chakra literally doubled in size, would Samehada be attracted to me like he predicted?

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my house. I must have been running hard the entire time I was lost in thought. I unlocked my door and stepped inside, taking my shoes off before heading to my room. The heavy silence of the the house bore down on me. This place depresses me; being here alone all the time. But I'll be alone for my entire life I suppose. Everyone else is afraid of me, and it's not like Midori has any interest in me _like that. _It's obvious that I'm only a friend to her. But what about her reaction to me in the clearing? She had hugged me, but before that she had flinched and drew away from me. Maybe she is really just as scared of me as the rest of them.

Shaking the doubt from my head, I walked past the living room, heading for the hallway connecting the bedrooms to the rest of the house. Samehada was still where it was before, lying motionless on the floor. I glared at the sword, then walked off to my destination. I doubt it's going to ever accept me. How am I supposed to know how much chakra _Mamoru_ had if I'd never met him before?

I finally made it inside my simple bedroom, sparsely furnished with a double bed, dresser and desk. I slumped into my desk chair. Closing my eyes, I tried to meditate. I should just forget everything that happened recently. My demonic battle, my father and the date; worrying over it will only bring me into a depression. But knowing myself, I'll just be a hypocrite and worry anyway.

"_Gi Gi Gi…"_ a voice echoed through the hallways as scraping noises sounded along the wooden floor.

I kept my eyes closed; I knew what it was. The noise grew louder, heading this way. It finally ceased, and I opened my eyes and turned my head to stare at the open doorway.

"What the hell do you want… Samehada?"

At the Hospital

Normal POV

"Oh dear, are you alright, Midori?" Midori's mother nearly shouted as she sat right beside her on the bed, her eyes and fingers lightly inspecting her daughter's injuries, in spite of the doctor's explanation to Midori's parents minutes ago.

Midori nodded.

"Yeah, nothing too deadly…"

"With wounds like that, you'll be here for a few days." her father grimly stated, staring at the wrappings around his daughter's shoulder.

He then turned his attention to Zabuza, who was dozing off. "You, boy. Aren't you suppose to take care of your teammates? Or are you just as they say, a heartless demon who cares only for himself?" he demanded.

Zabuza opened his eyes in annoyance. "Well, sir, I saved Midori from death, so don't assume I don't take care of my teammates. If I was the _heartless demon _everyone says I am, Midori wouldn't be in the hospital, now would she? She'd be gone from this world."

Midori's father grounded his teeth angrily and tightened his fists. "You little bastard! How dare you!"

"Stop, Dad. He's doing it on purpose to make you angry. And besides, I got myself into that mess and fixed it, like always. You can't blame people for no reason at all." Midori said without emotion as she stared out of the window.

"Midori…" Her mother stared at her with concern while he father looked away.

_'Kisame… you being angry with me is depressing. Why is my life such a problem?'_

_

* * *

_**Kisame: Holy shit.**

**Sammy: What?**

**Kisame: Why'd you make me so... emotional and demonic?**

**Sammy: Well... it makes a dramatic effect to the story...  
**

**Kisame: *grumbles***

**Midori: Well i thought it was cute that you changed because of me Kisame.**

**Kimiko: yeah it really was; makes things very interesting...**

**Kisame: Thank you *Sharky grin***

**Zabuza *Cough* softy.**

**Sammy: Alright you guys enough! so i don't know exactly when i'm going to update i'll try to update soon! so review and let me know what you think!  
**


	16. Hidden Confessions

**Sammy: Sorry for the delay D: i had a terrible writer's block :I**..

**Kisame: Excuses, Excuses...**

**Sammy: HEY! do you want me to cut off your life's story?**

**Kisame: *Shakes head* no i'm good... continue :)**

**Zabuza: ...Loser.**

**Sammy: Anyways, this is chapter... is kinda cute i hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Midori: Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns her OCs and the storyline of SOTM though *Smiles***

**Sammy: Thanks; now onto my lovley review replies :)

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

**SpringBorn: I'm very happy you enjoyed the dark Kisame :D i tried my best to make him seem very demonic.. and KxM will be even closer... soon... mwahahah ;D enjoy the chapter!**

**Ultimateanimefan267: Well wait no moar :D here's the chapter for you i hope enjoy it :) **

**Juu50x: Omgee i'm flattered ^^ thank you so much; i'm a mega Kisame fan too :O it's a shame not much people like him.. i think they dun't like the fact he looks lika shark .U anyways! here is the chapter and i hope you enjoy it as much as the last :)**

**Miragechick2: Thank you! i'm flattered again :D this story is all about Kisame's past and that he actually had a lover... o_o so oh course i'm gunna show the reason why he left the village for Akatsuki... keep in mind he left because of spite :D... enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Siren of the Mist

Hidden Confessions

1 week later (Early afternoon)

With Midori

Midori lay on her bed, fully dressed and waiting on her parents to pick her up. She was strong enough to walk without much pain, and her wounds were nearly healed. The doctor said he would release her on the condition that she not train until he cleared her to do so. She thought about the past few days with a frown. After two days in the hospital Zabuza was checked out and she was transferred into a smaller room. Kimiko, her parents, Akio and even Zabuza visited her for a while before leaving to do what they pleases. Other than the first day when he had left in cold silence, Kisame hadn't visited her once.

Kimiko and Zabuza informed her during one of their visits that Kisame had confined himself in his house and was unwilling to leave it. On the rare occasion that he actually answered his door, his eyes were dull with no emotions attached. Midori could only blame herself for his attitude; if only she had rejected Akio she wouldn't be in this mess and Kisame… would be himself.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a nurse with a light, friendly smile on her face.

"Miss Tanaka, your mother is waiting for you in the main hall. I will escort you there." she instructed.

Midori silently nodded as she rose from the bed, grabbed her bag from beside the night table, then walked out the room with the nurse close behind.

It didn't take long getting to the main hall, making Midori worry about why she was being escorted. Protocol or something. Her mother was by the sitting area with a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Midori. I had to sign you out, so I couldn't come and get you myself."

Midori smiled warmly. "No problem mom; now let's go home." she replied as she headed for the hospital entrance, her mother following.

Minutes later

On the streets of Kirigakure.

Midori's POV

"And remember, Midori, you have to take it easy for the next week. The doctor said the wound in your shoulder was bad enough, and if you tear the stitches it'll be even worse."

"Yes, mom." I replied with zero interest.

Being counselled on things which are very obvious gets boring, doesn't it? As mom and I are heading home, she decided it was necessary to tell me what the doctor already said a half dozen times.

"_Almost home. Almost home…" _

"Midori, are you listening?"

"Huh? Yes, mom." I quickly replied.

Mom narrowed her eyes, not buying what I'm telling her.

"Than what did I just say?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"That I have to take it easy."

She shook her head.

"I said that before you went into a dreamland. What I said was that you've been acting strangely lately. You've been more distant, and it's getting me worried, so why are you like this?" she asked me with concern in her eyes.

It's true. I haven't been myself. Kisame's words are locked in my head. It's not his nature to be so passive about his enemies, and it's got me worried that he'll never trust me and that we'll never be friends again.

"Have you ever made a mistake that makes you really think about where your true priorities lie?" I asked her. Mom's eyes went downcast and her face suddenly looked grim.

"Yes that happened to me. I never was able to change what I've done, so if you are in a predicament like that, my advice to you is to resolve it as soon as you can. You'll never know what will happen." After that she became silent.

There was quiet for the rest of the trip. I guess mom's advice made the atmosphere more grim. I do wonder what happened to her, and why she's so guilty for whatever reason. But it's not my place to just openly ask her what happened. It might be a bit too much for me to handle.

We made it home after what seemed like forever; mom opened the door and we walked inside. I instantly headed for the couch in the living room, being tired and all, while mom went into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Midori your father wants to speak with you before he goes to the ANBU tower for a briefing." Mom called out only moments after I had gotten comfortable.

"Alright." I grumbled, then slowly raised from my comfortable spot on the sofa.

'_I wonder what he wants to tell me now. He hadn't been in the best of moods whenever he and mom came to visit.' _I thought as I walked down the hallway leading to dad's office.

Whenever he came to visit me while I was in the hospital, he always had disapproving eyes and a tone in his voice when he spoke to me. It makes me sad inside because I know he's probably pissed off that the 'almighty' Seiko Tanaka's daughter is in the hospital after her first long-term mission.

I stopped in front of the office door; absolutely terrified of what will happen if I knock.

'_Come on Midori. It's no time to be terrified.' _With that in mind, I swallowed my fear and swiftly knocked on the door. I heard a muffled 'enter'. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I opened the door.

The office is very spacious, with two bookshelves full of tactical books and novels in the left corner with a lounge chair, pictures on the wall… the majority of them were certificates of dad's ninja success. Lastly, there's his desk in the back with stacks of paper piling on both ends, dad sitting on the chair between.

"Midori, come here." I heard him call out sternly.

Closing the door behind me, I walked towards the desk; dad got off his chair and walked to the front of the desk, arms crossed with a cold expression on his face.

"What exactly happened on your mission?" he questioned.

'_Oh boy.' _

At the training grounds

With Kimiko

Kimiko's team was on break from a hard training session. Kimiko lounged on the cool grass, enjoying the breeze for as long as she can; she'll be sweating again when it's time to resume training. Enjoying her moment of relaxation with closed eyes, she felt someone lay down beside her.

"Hey Kimiko, how's it going?" her teammate Kaoru ask. He was the nicest out of the two guys she's teamed up with, the next one being Akio. His blond, spiky hair was almost the same shade as Kimiko's, but stayed unruly, no matter how much she tried to tame it for him. The white T-shirt beneath his black vest was soaked in sweat, and his standard ninja pants and boots were covered in bits of dirt and grass from his workout.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the peace before we go back into training." she responded happily.

"So, I heard Midori is in the hospital, is she alright?"

Kimiko nodded and absently stared up into the sky; it was clear, so there won't be any mist coming into the village today.

"She's suppose to be signed out of the hospital by now… I should visit her after training, that's what any good friend would do, right?" she replied, smiling widely. She's been looking forward to Midori getting out of the hospital so she could help her confront Kisame.

Whenever she tried to visit him and invite him to go to the hospital with her, he shooed her away, nearly slamming the door in her face. She was sure it had to do with the whole Akio-Midori dating thing, but he was taking his sulking fit entirely too far, closing himself off from everyone, even his closest friends.

"Hmph, since she's out, we might as well get our date going tonight. I bet she'll be glad to see me." Akio called from his place in a tree a few meters away from Kimiko and Kaoru.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh, Akio. She'll probably slam the door in your face."

Kaoru snickered. "Or she'll get that freaky Kisame to kick your ass."

Kimiko shot a glare at Kaoru, who instantly shut up. He realized a while ago that both Midori and Kimiko were friends with him, and blurting out rude comments about Kisame in front of one of them would cause serious pain.

"Sorry, Kimiko, sorry. But she would probably get him involved."

Akio chuckled softly with a smirk on his face. "I doubt he'll do anything; he's too upset that I'm gonna date his girl."

Kimiko grounded her teeth and clutched onto the grass below her. '_How horrid! What did I ever see in him anyways? I prefer Zabuza ten times over than this bastard.'_

Kaoru took notice in Kimiko's growing emotions and, climbing to his feet, walked to their leader, who was quietly resting on the grass in the middle of the field.

"Sensei, were ready to continue training."

Their sensei opened his eyes and slowly nodded. "Kimiko! Akio! Let's get back to training."

"Yes, sensei!"

Back with Midori

Midori explained as much as she could about what happened during the mission, excluding Kisame's savagery, since it would most likely give her father another reason to be mad at her. So she lied about a few things in order to get her father to not be disappointed in her, claiming that she didn't go down without a fight.

"I see…" he replied after she finished her report.

"Midori, as my daughter you have to understand something." He started as he placed his hand on her shoulder, her wounded shoulder.

Midori immediately flinched with pain; though he was barely squeezing the wound, just having contact there causeed a shock.

"You're the daughter of Seiko Tanaka, one of the best ANBU members of the Hidden Mist. Just by being in the hospital on your _first_ long-term mission made me a laughing stock of the whole damn ANBU tower!"

His hold tightened as he continued, and Midori resisted the urge to cry. "Now listen here, you'd better become stronger, you damn weakling. Because if I hear that you're in the hospital again, you'll have to deal with some Bloody Mist discipline. You're dismissed." With that, he released his hold with a small shove, causing Midori to stumble back.

Stunned, Midori slowly walked out of the office and then into her room. How could any father be that cruel? She had just made genin, and she was trying hard to keep up with her teammates. Could he not see that? She closed the door behind her and slid to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes as the walls muffled her sobs.

'_Kisame doesn't want anything to do with me, and neither does dad; why am I so weak? If I was strong like Zabuza and Kisame… this wouldn't have happened.' _Midori thought as she pressed her hand onto her wounded shoulder. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding much, the pressure from her father's hand kept the stitches in place. Curling into herself, she dropped her head on her knees.

'_I am just a weakling.'_

Two hours later

With Kimiko

Kimiko's POV

I have to hurry; I need to get to the bottom of Kisame's problem before it's too late for Midori.

Flashback

_Finally, training was over. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I waved Kaoru and sensei goodbye and headed home. It wasn't long before I noticed Akio strolling behind me casually. I knew he didn't live near me, since his house is on the opposite side of the village._

"_What do you want, Akio?" I grumbled, not looking behind my back._

"_I'm heading over to Midori's to inform her we're going out tonight. You know, for our long awaited date." He responded from behind me._

"_Good luck with that."_

"_Thanks, but I don't need luck. There are other ways to make sure things go my way." he sneered. "A girl like Midori… now that's a keeper… Anyways, I've got better things to do than talk to you, see ya Kimiko." _

_Suddenly it was deathly quiet. I turned around instantly to find the street behind me empty; he was gone._

_Anger and worry fill me as I stare at the spot Akio just occupied. I don't like his tone of voice; he's planning something tonight, and it's bad. Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let my best friend walk into trouble. I turned around and headed towards the house of the only person I could think of who could help me, Kisame._

End of Flashback

I stopped for a little breather, leaning against the corner of a building. I guess I just didn't notice how frigging far away Kisame's house was before. He'd better be worth all this effort.

Akio is creepy… I still can't believe I fell for him so many years ago; what a fool I was. With that thought, I began running again, quickening my pace I needed to get there before sunset.

A few minutes later...

I finally made it in front of Kisame's door. I began to lift my hand to knock, but stopped myself. After our last meeting, I figure Kisame will just ignore me or some shit like that, so I'll try the back door.

I headed into the woods surrounding his house, using my newly learned stealth skills to creep through the woods in the direction of Kisame's backyard.

_Clang. Smash._

I began hearing loud sounds ahead, like there was a battle going on. I peered from the tree I was behind, eyes wide. I could see Kisame's backyard from my position, and to my surprise, Kisame was outside- looking really tired- with Samehada in his hands!

'_How? When? What the fuck?_' I thought as I observed Kisame handling the great sword with more than a little difficulty. The sword is still too big for him, he's not tall enough to be wielding it.

"Kisame, you've improved but you're still distracted. Let's try again. Charge me." I heard a voice call out. I shifted my position to the other side of the tree and saw his sensei… what's his name again? Washi! He was standing across from Kisame with a katana in his left hand.

"Guwaaahhh!" Kisame roared as he charged his sensei, the great sword in his hands tilted to the side, ready to fight.

He slashed wildly into open air, Washi nowhere in sight. Kisame quickly turned and placed Samehada defensively as Washi's katana clanged against Kisame's sword. Washi withdrew his katana before forcefully kicking the sword, causing Kisame to stagger back. He took the opportunity to release Kisame's grip from Samehada by kicking the sword upwards, sending it flying. Before it had time to land with a loud thump, Kisame ended up on the ground, a kunai at his throat.

"That's enough for tonight, and besides, you have company." I heard Washi tell Kisame as he stared in my direction.

'_Shit.' _I inwardly cursed myself as Washi poofed away and Kisame started dusting himself off.

"Come out, Kimiko." He called out flatly.

I sighed heavily as I emerged from my hiding spot. I could tell how much Kisame had changed since I saw him last. The way he was standing, head up, fists clenched, with a grim frown on his face made him look far more dangerous than I had ever seen him. But what saddened me the most was the look in his eyes. I could see how dead they were; it was as if he'd been fighting himself over something... and lost.

"Kisame, how's it going?" I asked, pretending not to notice his cold stare.

"Fine." He replied, turning back and picking up Samehada.

"Wow, when did you get to wield that thing?" I asked him. I watched him rest it on his shoulder with a bit of difficulty, widening his stance so it didn't pull him over backwards.

"Last week. When I came home from the hospital, it scurried into my room where I was relaxing. It beckoned me to wield it, and once I did, it's never left my side since." He explained in a monotone. Then his eyes narrowed and I heard a hint of bitter rage creep into his voice. "What are you here for? To force me to see Midori in the hospital again?"

"No, she got out today. But she's in trouble, okay? Akio is gonna take her out tonight, and something's off about him. He's acting creepier than usual! You're the only one I can count on when it comes to this!" I blurted out. If this is the Kisame I've known for so long, I know he'll impulsively help me.

"That's nice I guess." he muttered as he headed for the back door, "They'll be happy together. Tell them I send my regards."

"So that's it? You're going to just leave your best friend with some bastard who just wants her for her looks? Don't you even care if he hurts her?" I yelled angrily. Why is he still acting this way? I just don't get it.

"Why would I care for a weakling like her? All she has is her looks. Let her be with someone who has the same traits she does, weak and pretty." He said, stopping at the screen door.

I clenched my fist angrily… he's in denial about how he feels, hiding behind indifference because he's hurt. Well, Midori needs him, and the only way to get him out is by telling him the truth. Swiftly I walked up to him as he turned to face me… I can't believe I'm about to do this.

_Slap!_

The sharp sound of my palm connecting with Kisame's cheek echoed off the trees.

"Don't fucking lie to me or yourself! You love her, and you know it! But you're scared, aren't you? That she might not have the same feelings for you because of how you look! Good lord, Kisame, I thought you were a smart guy, but I guess I'm wrong. Do you really think Midori is that shallow? She likes you, but you can't even see the truth when it's right in front of your damn face!"

I gripped the collar of his jacket tightly as I let the last of my anger boil up. "Now get your fucking ass together and save your lover!"

I met his shocked gaze, my mouth slowly curving into a smile as I saw the dull yellow transform into the fiery gold that was so familiar. I got our Kisame back!

"No wonder Midori considers you to be an evil menace; you could kill a man with that tongue." he finally said in a laid-back tone, rubbing his reddened cheek.

I just gave him a smug smirk, too happy that he was back to normal to argue. He gave me his trademark grin in return. "Now Kimi; tell me what's going on with Midori."

With Midori

"Come on, Midori. We'll have a nice meal at a nice restaurant, then we can lounge around anywhere you want. As long as it's just you and me." Akio informed me as he led me though the crowded streets of the village.

For once the sky was clear, no mist around to cover up the beautiful scenery. But I curse its untimely absence; I could have slipped away slowly and disappeared in the mist and away from Akio.

He had barged into my house and ordered me to get some decent clothes on so we could go out on our arranged date. My mom was concerned with his forwardness, but my dad, recognizing a fellow ANBU's son, allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He even went so far as to order me out of the house when I tried to refuse, saying I still needed time to rest. He doesn't care about me… not anymore that is.

I removed the ninja gear from my favourite outfit before putting it on, and traded my boots for black flats. As soon as that was done, Akio was dragging me out the door, my dad wishing us a good time, even as he gave me a hard look that said, 'don't screw this up... or else'.

"Alright, here we are! Let's go, gorgeous." Akio said in a tone I'd normally slap him for, as he dragged me into the restaurant.

"I'll remind you, I just got out of the hospital. I should be resting at home, not going out with you." I snapped at him.

Akio pouted.

"But you _promised _we'd go out on our date, and that's what we're going to do. I just can't wait another day! Now, shut up and look pretty, we're going to be seated." He insisted as he clutched onto my wrist tighter.

His demands make me want to snap, the pig. I started to just reach over and clock him before running for it, but curious glances from the other patrons stopped me. Damn, I can't make a scene in front of people… I could tell that most of them would gossip about it, which would slowly lead back to my dad's ears. Suffering through dinner with Akio was definitely better than another dose of his wrath.

"Aww, what a cute little couple you are. I have the perfect seats for you two. Follow me, please." the waitress cooed as she led us to a two-seated table in the middle of the restaurant. It's a traditional restaurant, so I took off my shoes and sat cross-legged in front of the low table; Akio followed suit.

"Here's your menus. I'll be back in a minute to take your order." she said. As she turned away, I caught her light, happy sigh. "… ah, young love."

My eyes darkened as I stared at her back. _Young love…_ what love? I feel nothing from Akio except his pressuring ego and arrogance. And the only thing I feel is regret for everything I've done recently. I wouldn't even be in this mess if I had just said a simple 'No'. but I just had to say 'Yes'…

"Midori-chan! Stop daydreaming, or better yet..." his voice lowered, suddenly dripping with sweetness "let me guess what you were daydreaming about."

I sighed heavily, wanting to wipe that amused look right off his face with one of my swords. Or better yet, with both of them. Instead I just nodded. "Sure."

"You were daydreaming about how much of a success our date will be. And if you behave nicely, you'll even get some kisses from yours truly."

I leaned forward, both hands gripping the table hard. "You know what, I've had enough of yo-"

"Hello, love birds, can I take your order?" the waitress asked as she strolled up to our table.

Dammit, the woman just saved Akio's ego from utter destruction.

"Yes, I'll have some tonkatsu*, and my lovely date here will have the house's miso soup. We'll both have green tea as well." Akio responded to the waitress, who bowed, took our menus, and left.

"I don't even want miso soup you dumb-

"No, miso soup would be appropriate, wouldn't it? You wouldn't want to become fat, now would you?" Akio smoothly said, causing me to redden with anger.

"My losing or gaining weight is none of your damn concern, so shut it." I snapped back.

"Now, now, Midori… no need to be so rude. We're here to have an enjoyable time together, not to fight." Akio proclaimed with a too cool tone.

He's such a hypocrite; he's instigating the entire thing! I feel that I should do something… but what can I do? If I stay, Akio walks all over me. If I leave, my father will as soon as he learns of it. If only I wasn't so weak…

"Here are your drinks, and your food will arrive shortly." The waitress happily proclaimed as she set down the tray with both our cups and an entire pot of green tea on the table.

"Thank you." I told her politely, causing her to smile and walk away.

"See? Now let's chat." He chirped, fiddling around with his cup and glancing at me as if he expects me to fill it for him.

'_Someone save me please.' _

Two hours later

Akio and Midori stepped out into the evening air, the breeze cooling the redness on Midori's face. Not only was Akio a jerk through the entire meal, when the time came to pay the bill, he didn't have enough, and she had to cover the rest. It was annoying and embarrassing, to say the least.

"So, where to now?" he mumbled as he tugged her around the village, which was basically deserted. The stores were dark and closed, and the lights from houses were dimly on.

She allowed him to take her to a nearby river, where a bridge stood close by. Willow trees swayed over the water bordering a small green space, providing shade for the aquatic plants that grew at their feet. The frogs were just beginning to sing, making up for the lack of human voices, and a fish jumped from the water, easily catching a dragonfly before plopping into the depths below. Though she had been here many times before, Midori had to admit it was so much prettier without the mist shrouding everything.

Akio took her towards the bridge, disturbing a family of birds that were roosting in the eaves below. They stopped in the middle, look down at the slow moving river. As the sun finally set, its dark red rays reflecting on the crystal clear water, making Midori draw in her breath sharply. It was gorgeous.

Her serene smile soon faded as a chill went down her spine. Though she found the place breathtaking, it didn't feel right. Something was telling her to leave before it's too late. Akio turned to face her, and Midori suddenly liked the look on his face even less. She backed up a step, and faked a smile.

"I have to head home now, Akio… we had our date, okay?" she explained as she pulled her wrist from his grasp.

Turning around to leave, Midori was pulled backwards forcefully by a hand on her arm. Her back hit his chest, and he grabbed her other arm with his free hand, wrapping them around her waist tightly.

"We're not done yet, so you can't just leave." he whispered into her ear; the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to rise.

'_His voice was too silky, it's sickening and I have to get out of here. Now.' _she thought, then immediately stiffened as she felt his hold tightening around her.

"Let go of me." She demanded in a low, threatening tone. If her other hand was free, she'd beat the hell out of him.

"Now be a good girl and stay still."he whispered hotly against her neck.

"Are you deaf? She said let go." A voice called out. Midori's heart skipped a beat, and the dread that had been hanging over her head dissipated.

'_Is that?' _she quickly turned around, peering over Akio's shoulder. There, at the end of the bridge, stood Kisame and Kimiko.

"Oh, I should have predicted that you two would show up. Can't you see we're on a date?" Akio sighed heavily, turning his attention on the duo, his grip on Midori loosening slightly.

Kisame's eyes narrowed with anger as he started foreword, but was stopped by Kimiko blocking the way with her arm.

"Can't you see Midori wants to go?" Kimiko snapped.

Midori saw her opportunity and stepped on Akio's foot hard, causing him to yelp and release his hold on her. She took a few steps back, out of reach. Instantly, Kisame appeared in mid-air and kicked Akio into the river.

"Let's go." He demanded before grabbing her hand and taking off, with Kimiko trailing behind them.

As they ran through the now empty streets, Midori's mind swirled with a barrage of thoughts.

'_I don't get it… well, I understand Kimiko being here, but Kisame? When he last talked to me he wanted nothing to do with me, and now he's saving me? What happened to change his mind? And what about what Kimiko and Zabuza told me about his eyes being dull and emotionless.'_

She gazed up at his face. He wasn't paying attention, his focus on running and the street ahead.

'_So why is it when he spoke to me, there was life in them?'_

"This is far enough." Kisame mumbled softly as we slowed down. We were near the park, meaning we were close to my home.

"Finally… I'm beat." Kimiko sighed in relief, catching her breath.

Midori smiled lightly at her friend's words and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter about you. Midori, are you okay? The bastard didn't do anything harmful to you, did he?"

Kimiko started to make a face at Kisame for his dismissing words, until she saw Midori turn her head away from him. She casually backed away, giving the two space to talk.

"Are yo-" Kisame started to ask again.

"Why are you concerned?" Midori asked coldly, interrupting him. "You didn't even care when Akio arrived at the hospital; you were never concerned about me when I was still in the hospital. They told me you were deprived of life, depressed and emotionless, so why now? Why are you like this?" she screamed, her voice now heated, at the blue boy who was staring at her.

"Kisame…" Kimiko whimpered softly, observing in the distance.

Kisame continued to watch her. If only it were that easy, just answer the question and be done with it. But he couldn't. There were too many things in the way: his pride, his shame, his fear. Kimiko had nailed it perfectly. He was afraid. Afraid of what Midori would think of him when he told her what he felt, afraid she would reject him. And that fear made him angry, the reckless emotion finally giving him a voice.

"Why I'm like this? First of all I didn't want to give him the pleasure of pissing me off, so I kept quiet. I didn't want to disturb you because you needed your time to rest after the mission. I acted like that because it was the only way for them to leave me alone. And why now? Because I don't want that bastard hurting you." he explained, turning a little purple.

Midori remained silent through his rant; she knew that there were hidden messages in his explanation. She finally smiled at him; he wanted to be the first to take her out, instead Akio did; he was depressed about it and didn't want her concerned when she should be healing... and that he loved her.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Kimiko squealed.

Both Midori and Kisame sighed heavily.

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

Three days later

Midori's POV

It's been three days since my date with Akio, and I haven't seen him around, thank god. I hope I never have to face something like that again. He's such a creep.

As for Kisame and I, we've made up. We're still just friends, of course, which devastated Kimiko. She thought we would be a couple after what happened. Anyways, I was really surprised that Kisame could wield Samehada, he showed me when I visited him yesterday to watch him train. Since I'm still under doctors orders, all I can do is watch. I couldn't help being envious; not only does he have a massive amount of chakra, he has a very deadly sword as well!

I still feel like a weakling around Zabuza and Kisame though they claim I'm not… after what happened during our mission, I wonder if I'm even going to survive that long.

Since I've been ordered to not over work myself, mom confined me to my room when she found out I went to Kisame's; only allowing me to leave if Kimiko asks if I can come outside, since she's 'very responsible'. So for now I'm staring at my ceiling with zero interest whatsoever.

"...Midori! Come downstairs, please!" I heard mom call out.

I slumped out of my bed and headed downstairs; it was probably Kimiko again. She's going on a mission tomorrow, so she wants to hang out one last time before going.

When I got into the living room, to my surprise Zabuza was sitting on the couch, looking a little irritated.

"Hey Zabuza, what are you here for?"

"Washi-sensei called us. He wants to talk to the whole team about something, so I have get you, then Kisame." he explained, standing up.

I wonder what he wants. It's probably important since he's not going to wait until our next training session. I nodded to Zabuza and headed to the front door. Quickly putting on my shoes and saying bye to mom, we headed towards Kisame's house.

We conversed casually as we headed towards our teammate's house. To be honest, Zabuza isn't as bad of a person as everyone claims he is. Sure, he likes killing people, but that doesn't mean he isn't friend material.

"Midori, knock." I heard Zabuza order.

"The hell? Why should I? You do it, you lazy ass!" I snapped at him. He was clearly the closest to the door, and yet he has to make the smart demand of asking me to do it.

"Because I said so!" he yelled back, annoyed.

The door slowly opened, surprising the both of us. Kisame poked his head out, looking a little drowsy and annoyed.

"What do you guys want?"

"Washi-sensei called us, we have to go to the training grounds." I explained.

He nodded and closed the door on us. He didn't take forever though; we waited only a few minutes before we were all ready to head to the training ground.

"I wonder why he's calling us." Kisame pondered as we walked through village streets.

"It better be important." Zabuza grumbled.

"What if it's about our performance from our last mission? Ugh it's going to be terrible, my performance was horrid. I'm so weak." I grieved, causing the two boys to sigh heavily.

"You weren't that bad, Midori." Kisame stated.

I stared at him hard, making him uncomfortable.

"Fine! You didn't do well! But it was your first high-level mission. Don't beat yourself up over it. How are you suppose to get stronger if you dwell on the past?"

He was right, I shouldn't act like such a pain. I would just bring the whole team down if I continue to act this way. I smiled widely and clutched onto Kisame's arm. I instantly felt eyes staring at me, but I don't care.

"Thank you!"

He smiled back, then slipped away from my grip.

"No problem."

It wasn't long until we made it to the training ground. Washi-sensei was waiting for us, lounging by a tree, like usual, with his eyes closed. We huddled over him… just to make sure he's even aware of our presence.

"Good, you're all here." He said as he opened his eyes and straightened up. We moved back to give him room.

"Why'd you call us, anyways? I had important things to do." Zabuza questioned, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure you do, but this is more important. So shut it." Washi-sensei snapped back.

"The performance of your last mission… was pitiful, worst one yet. But it couldn't be helped. You are strong Shinobi... but this way of training isn't what I'd recommend for kids like you. With the permission of the Mizukage, Team Washi will now work under the basic principles of the bloody mist. Killing each other is out of the question, of course, but the brutality of the training will be the same." He explained to us.

My heart skipped a beat in fright. The brutality of the bloody mist was like going to hell and back, it was something I was lucky enough not to be born into, but now… I have to be trained under those principles? Will it make me stronger? Or will it just kill me?

"About time." Zabuza proclaimed happily.

"I understand what you mean. This system… what a joke. Ninjas are for killing, yet how they train us can't even compare to what is really out there in this world. I am 100 percent ready for this new style of training." He explained further.

Kisame nodded as well. "I couldn't agree more; I'm ready for it."

All heads turned toward me, expecting my input on this whole thing. I couldn't just wimp out now, my team is counting on me, after all!

"I want to be the strongest I can be. If it means going though bloody mist training, then that's what I'm willing to do."

Washi-sensei smiled at us, obviously pleased with our decision.

"Midori's doctor said she should be ready for training in two days time. Until then, you all had better get you minds figured out, because from that day foreword you all will be on a whole new level." he warned.

* * *

**Sammy: Well there was the chapter :) didn't i say it was cute? :D**

**Midori: With alot of exceptions...**

**Sammy: What do you mean exceptions?**

**Zabuza: First of all; Kisame's depression= not cute, Midori's dad verbally attacked her= not cute, Creepy Akio= definitely not cute, doing Bloody Mist training= not cute in any way. **

**Sammy: It adds suspense doesn't it? :D**

**Midori: It is true.. but you don't have to go through it! your the author!**

**Sammy: Exactly :3 anyways... this IS the second last chapter...**

**Everyone: *Gasps***

**Sammy: of them being 13.**

**Everyone: Oh.**

**Sammy: We need BLOOD! ROMANCE! DRAMA AND BLOOD! you guys kinda suck as 13... you gotta be a lil older :)**

**The group: Oh... well whatever.**

**Sammy: Yes whatever indeed :3 I'll try to update as fast as i can! Review!  
**


	17. The attack of the Homework Monster! AN

**:( Author's Note :(**

So I wasn't expecting to make an author's note in Siren of the mist but since I have no choice…

Well my laptop crashed on me a week ago with all the contents of Chapter 17 with it (I was almost done too!)…. Luckily my desktop is finally up and running so I'll be able to write it back once more… but I'd like to **apologize** that I haven't updated in a while; since school started it's been a pain to get extra time away from school work and type up the chapter but rest assured I'll get the chapter done!

Thank you for your patience it's really appreciated ;u;

Now back to homework ._. (Curse you Homework Monster :O )

**SammyWithSwagger**


	18. Change of Tempo

**Sammy: I'M BACK MY LOVELIES! A NEW CHAPTER JUST FOR YOH! my computer is up and running again so the chapter is finally complete i apologize for the long wait. **

**I am very grateful though even though i haven't updated in a while i still received reviews and Faving from Siren of the Mist ;A; THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Midori: I'll do the disclaimer! SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO If she did... A LOT would be changed. (Insert Evil Laugh) She does however own her OCs- Like me!**

**Sammy: Thanks so here is the Review Replies real quick so we can get on with the show!

* * *

**

-REVIEW REPLIES-

Starligthniki: Thank you! i hope you enjoy this chapter ;A; thanks for your lovely reviews *Throws a thank you cake*

Lady Kikaichu: Writers block is a pain.. but now that i'm back on track it shouldn't attack me for a while... i hope O.O

Onileo: It's cool Oni and thank you for reviewing even tho u msg me :) i'll continue to make ya proud oni ;A;!

Half-Blood Wannabe: Yeah he is! i don't get it though... Kisame is just as awesome and gorgeous as other character... well in my opinion but i do hope you'll like the chapter nonetheless!

FallenAngelFox: I hope you like this chapter like the last one! violence will occur after this chapter though... sorries :(

Hidan's Girlfriend: The homework monster always gets people when their not looking *Cries in corner* and damn straight he does, he's the most kick-ass character in the whole NARUTO UNIVERSE! Hope you like this chapter!

Narcoleptic-since 89: Warning: Jittering will possibly occur in this chapter. ehehe anyways i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter you'll probably going to enjoy this one. and i realized i did make that mistake D: i must of skipped through it when revising... i'll fix it... eventually eheh.

Dark Melody Night: I'm glad you think my story is good i hope you enjoy this chapter!

-FIN-

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Change of Tempo

Three Days Later

Normal POV with Zabuza

Zabuza woke up with excitement, which for him was a rare emotion. Over the past few days he'd been getting his mind cleared for the beginning of bloody mist training, and finally the day was here and he was ready. Ever since he killed the graduating class years ago, he vowed to be the strongest person in the Mist, it meant everything to him. And this training would help him prove himself to everyone who looked down on him and make them cower in fear.

While he expected the fear and hate from the villagers, he wasn't expecting to actually make friends along the way… Hell, he didn't even ask for them to be his friends! And yet he was happy in a sense to know that not everyone sees him as a devil child and kind of see him for who he was. But of course he'd never let them know ...**ever**. He'd never hear the end of it, especially from Kisame _and _Kimiko.

Fully dressed and suited for battle, Zabuza walked into his small living room and stared up at the massive decapitating blade which was safely perched on the wall across from the T.V. It was something precious to him, practically the only object he really gave a damn about. It had been his father's before he died during a mission many years ago.

'_Soon I'll be able to wield you properly… When I do the world will shiver in fear' _he told it silently before he headed towards the front door. He had to go get Kisame and Midori so they could head to the training ground.

At Midori's House

Midori was fully awake and ready for her new training. She ate, did some stretches and meditated early this morning. Strapping her twin katanas on her back, she headed out of her room and into the living room. Throughout her recovery, she had secluded herself in her room, eliminating her past doubts from her mind for this day. When she got downstairs, her mother Hana was on the couch staring off into space; her face wasn't blank though, it was full of distress. Midori did tell her parents about the transition from the new ninja system to Bloody Mist style, and while her dad was slightly impressed, he doubted she'd last. Her mother, however, wasn't happy at all and refused to explain why.

"Mom?" Midori called out, snapping Hana from her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Midori." she replied grimly; her tone shocking Midori. She is usually happy and full of energy in the morning, but today she's gloomy and devoid of life.

It would make any kid wonder what was wrong when their parent acts like that, but Midori already knew. She was scared for her daughter, her only child as well. She went through what Midori's going to go through, if not worse.

"Mom, are you scared for me?"

Her mom straightened up a bit.

"When I was your age… the Mist was very different compared to the way it is today. I had to kill my comrades, ones I've known since we were toddlers, just to see who was the strongest. When I had you… I was scared that when it was your time to go into that pit I'd never see you again. I was so happy when they changed the code after Zabuza's massacre. So relieved that you'd never have to face what I've been through emotionally and physically ...but now this?"

She laughed lightly.

"I don't understand our system anymore, they're full of lies. But the more I think about it, the more I know I should be grateful. It's only your team, not your entire age group, so you won't have to be in a pit. But you'll still benefit from the rest of the training. Knowing Washi, he'll set you up with a terrifying genjutsu for starting off."

Midori listened quietly to her mother's words. Her mother went through such horrible things, and for her to still be sane amazed her. Midori hoped that when she made it to her age she would end up the same way. But as confident as she was, her mother's worry started to sneak in on her thoughts. What if after their training was complete, they wound up fighting each other after all? On top of that, if her sensei was going to make a genjutsu, how terrifying will it be? Will she even be well prepared for it?

Taking a calming breath, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She had already made her decision, and she must not be afraid of anything Washi chose to throw at her.

"Whatever happens I'm ready for it; things happen for a reason right? So if things point towards this brutal training, than I must go as well… right?" Midori pointed out, as much for herself as for her mother.

Hana nodded. "Yes but think of this; what will be your mark on the world?"

Midori stared clueless at her mother; what does she mean?

"What?"

"What will make people remember the name Midori Tanaka? What will be your edge above everyone else? It is something every shinobi must ponder… maybe those swords on your back might help you figure it out. They were from a very powerful kunochi." she replied as she pointed at the twin katanas.

Midori was about to speak until the doorbell rung.

"I guess your teammates are here; go and make me proud." her mother proclaimed with a genuine smile. Midori smiled back than headed off to the front door.

When she got to the front door, she opened it to be greeted by her teammates.

"Hey, you ready?" Kisame asked her, smirking like usual. She took notice that he wasn't carrying Samehada. As big as the sword was, it was probably too much of a hassle to just carry it around.

She nodded and quickly put on her shoes and left the house.

Minutes later (In the streets of Kirigakure)

As the team headed towards their training ground, Midori was telling them about her previous conversation with her mother. Zabuza was intrigued by the thought of what his mark would be and contributed to the conversation, while Kisame was semi-interested; he and Zabuza already had a conversation like that this morning.

Flashback (Earlier this morning)

_Kisame and Zabuza were casually walking through their misty village's streets towards Midori's house; both were enjoying the silence which only occurs at this time of day, before people actually became active._

"_Hey, Kisame?" Zabuza said, breaking the silence._

"_Yeah?" _

"_I see the future for us being gruesome and bloody, but in the end it's going to make us what we are." Zabuza explained._

_Kisame sighed; it's always about blood with him._

"_Thanks for the obvious prediction, Kid." he replied, causing the masked boy to glare._

"_Shut up and let me finish. We're going to be the most feared team to ever come out of the mist village; you want to know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because both of us want power, to be feared individuals, and in order to accomplish such dreams we're going the right path."_

_Kisame narrowed his eyes._

'_**He only included himself and me… what about Midori?**__'_

"_I'm sorry that I have to be a pest, but what about Midori? Don't you think she wants power as well? Or are you going to claim that she's too weak to be amongst us monsters?" Kisame stated smirking._

_Zabuza laughed loudly._

"_I'm not saying she's weak, but remember this is bloody mist training; the most gruesome training to ever be administered in a village. It can make the sanest people insane; I don't think Midori can last for very long. I'm just planning for the long-term." he explained, causing Kisame's smirk to turn into a scowl. Zabuza noticed and decided to go to a whole new level._

"_What's the matter, Sharky; not liking what I think about your girl?" he teased._

"_She's your comrade as well as mine." Kisame replied back; temper rising slowly. "so stop running your mouth about her like she's just a bump in your way. We have to work together."_

_Zabuza closed his eyes, then shrugged his shoulders lazily._

"_God, you don't have to be such a bastard. I'm only joking around with you. Well, about the new girl thing, but that does remind me though…" Zabuza stared at his teammate's eyes. _"_What are you going to do with Midori?"_

"_What do you mean? 'Going to do with Midori'?" Kisame questioned, confused._

"_Well, since you and Midori have gotten a lot closer than usual, she might be a distraction in the future, or even a weakness. How are you going to be the most feared ninja in the mist if you have such an obvious weakness?" Zabuza explained. _

_Kisame sighed heavily. _"_I swear Kimiko talks too much for her own damn good." _

_Zabuza laughed loudly once more. _"_True, but you haven't answered my question." _

"_I'll figure it out on my own; I don't need a Kid to give me advice." Kisame responded with a sneer._

"_You'll regret it, that's all I'm saying." Zabuza replied before the silence resumed once more._

Flashback Ended

'_What if Zabuza is somehow right? I want to be respected and not ridiculed… my only option is to become powerful and intimidating…" _Kisame thought as he turned his attention to Midori, who's focused on her conversation with Zabuza.

'_How can I become that if she's in my way…?'_

Midori turned towards Kisame. She was kind of worried since he hadn't joined in on the conversation. To her surprise, he was staring at her like he was daydreaming or something.

"Kisame…?"

His train of thought snapped and his attention turned to Midori. "Yeah?"

Midori smiled. "You weren't talking so I was a little concerned."

"Welcome back to earth, Sharky." Zabuza added, earning a glare from both Midori and Kisame.

"God, you two take everything seriously. We're here by the way." Zabuza complained.

The three teens looked around the training area for their sensei, but he wasn't around.

"Where the fuck is Sensei?" Zabuza nearly shouted as they congregated around a large rock close to the forest surrounding the training area.

"We'll split up. The only thing we haven't checked is the forest, so we'll each check different areas. I'll go North, Kisame west and Zabuza east." Midori explained from her spot on the grass.

The two boys nodded and headed off to their designated directions. Midori got up and headed for the northern part of the forest. Little did they know, a shadowy figure overheard their conversation...

With Zabuza (His POV)

I'm extremely pissed that I have to look for this man… but I do feel that this has to do with our training. I just know it; sensei not being around makes me suspicious. He usually comes before us, relaxing by a tree or some shit.

I looked into the trees to see if sensei is there, but it's nearly impossible with this heavy mist. As I continue with my search, I wandered into what appears to be a clearing. There were less trees around and even a stream running through the middle of it.

As I check the clearing, my eyes stopped on a shadowy figure …wait, it's Washi-senei! His stance was calm and collected like always, but it had this deadly feeling to it. This could only mean one thing…

"Time for your evaluation, Zabuza." he stated, red eyes blazing. I grinned behind my mask. The time has come.

"I figured as much." I replied before drawing out a kunai and dropping into an offensive stance.

Washi-sensei responded with a single hand sign.

"Water clone jutsu."

With Midori

I ran left, dodging a kunai before slicing through a clone that was closing in on me with my silver Katana, Kiri. But this is rather confusing… I stopped for a little rest in a clearing, than I wound up finding Washi-sensei plus fifty copies of himself. He stated something about my evaluation, than began attacking me. Of course this has to do with bloody mist training, probably a simulation of the dreaded pit battle.

I suddenly got the wind knocked out of me as I flew into the air. As I recovered, one of Washi's clones appeared with kunai-like knife in hand. Using my quick reflexes, I adjusted my blue Katana, Umi, and it deflected his attack. After reaching the ground, I pulled back away from the clones putting a good distance between us.

Washi, a clone possibly, started to chuckle.

"In a battle against these odds, the best thing is offence. Defence can only do so little until your dead." He stated before two more clones started closing the distance between us.

I started running left, trying to gain back some of the lost ground. I looked over my shoulder and one of the clones threw a barrage of shuriken. I easily dodged, but then a clone suddenly appeared in front of me, a knife in hand.

'_Damn, sensei for being right.' _I cursed as I prepared for the pain.

With Kisame

I casually walked through the heavily forested area, intensively looking for Washi-sensei. It was obvious that he planned this out, not being around and knowing that we'd split up so we can individually be evaluated. But now my main concern is what will he administer? A physical confrontation? A genjutsu? So many possibilities to think of…

But this is boring me. I've been searching for a while now, and still no sign of a possible encounter. It's just me and the forest.

'_No chakra scents anywhere… unless…'_

I took off my bag, opened it, and took out my summoning scroll. I didn't tell Zabuza or Midori that I sealed Samehada inside because I thought it wasn't necessary. Making the correct hand signs, my Samehada appeared before me. I picked up the handle and lifted it with relative ease. It's still too heavy for battling, but it's good for picking up chakra. Better than me anyways. As I set it on my shoulder it clattered with content.

Samehada and I formed a bond: I can sense it's emotions and it can sense mine. I also realized that it stores away some of my chakra to use later. This sword is extraordinary.

"I guessed you missed me, even after a short absence. But I need you to identify any chakra around the area."

It complied and began to clatter silently. It suddenly clattered loudly and arched around my back as it sensed danger. Before I could retaliate, an explosion detonated. I skidded across the ground roughly; the explosion was very strong.

"That's some sword, isn't it, Kisame?" a voice called out. I quickly got up to my feet and stood face to face with my sensei. A few dozen clones stood behind him.

"With both of your heightened senses, it's obvious who'll be the survivor of the three of you."

Survivor? Does he intend to kill us on our first lesson?

"You intend to kill us already sensei?"

He didn't respond verbally, instead, his clones began their assault.

With Zabuza

I sliced through another clone; this is incredibly easy. The clones are so predictable. One begins the assault while the others try to sneak attack me, which doesn't work unless you have the element of surprise. I had about half of the clones down and I felt like mocking.

"This is far too easy sensei!"

I saw a few clones narrow their eyes, then charge after me. As much as I tried to block, they got quicker and more powerful. I can't keep this up forever. A clone hit me with an uppercut, sending me flying in the air. Before I could change my position to land on my feet, two more clones appeared above me and slammed me into the earth.

"Still too confident when you don't know what you're up against." A Washi clone stated as I painfully got up.

I know exactly what I'm up against, and the only thing I can do is destroy. I closed my eyes and stretched my shoulders. Gripping onto my kunai firmer and dispelling my pain, I dashed at high speed towards the group of clones. I'll be quicker, stronger- better than him. I sliced through the clones with deadly speed and accuracy.

It wasn't long until only one remained. I stared up at the man. "No matter what situation, I, Zabuza Momochi- the most feared child in the village, will be victorious." I proclaimed, pointing my kunai at Washi.

He began laughing loudly. The mist surrounding us began to brighten and everything blanked out.

With Midori

I stumbled a bit as I spit out the blood collecting in my mouth.

"You have great reflexes, like usual." a clone claimed.

Great, but not good enough. Washi-sensei had slashed my left side; luckily it didn't damage much, but it hurts ...really hurts. I heard Washi-sensei chuckle and my attention flew back to the clones.

"As a Tanaka, don't you think you should be done with this evaluation by now? You have to start proving yourself to not only me, but to the team as well, or you'll always be in their shadow. What will be your mark on the world?" he questioned, causing my eyes to widen.

It was what mom had said too. What would my mark on the world be…? I still don't know, but regardless of what it is, I have to prove to Washi-sensei that I'll never be a shadow.

I tightened my grip on my katanas, ignoring the throbbing of my wound.

"Hidden Mist." I whispered. My rippled pattern katana, Kiri, began to release a mist, causing our surroundings to blur out.

'_Though I cannot see, I guess I should try my collision whirlpool.' _I thought.

I held my wave pattern katana, Umi, vertically and placed the tip on the ground; using my free hand I commenced doing a few hand signs.

"Water style: Collision Whirlpool."

With that said, massive waves of water appeared, surrounding me, then expanding outward. I don't think eliminating the remaining clones will take too long, unless Washi-sensei manages to evade it.

Slowly, the whirlpool and mist subsided. The clones were gone instantly, then Washi's voice called out in the background. "I guess you have what it takes after all."

Everything turned white.

With Kisame

I quickly dodged an incoming clone and slashed through another; I wasn't even breaking a sweat. The clones were fast, but my senses are quicker. But I can't help but wonder how Midori and Zabuza are doing, are they having an easy time like me?

I quickly evaded a thrown Kunai.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!" I yelled out as I ran to the right. That way had less clones to evade.

I saw a few clones visibly become irritated and charge at me. It didn't worry me in the least, they were just more targets to destroy. I steadied Samehada as one got close enough to slash through, but as it dispersed into water I sensed someone behind me. As I turned, a clone punched me square in the face, sending me flying into a tree. Samehada skidded a few meters away from me as it was knocked from my hands.

"You think you know everything… Stop being over-confident, that's how the best among ninja are eliminated." I heard Washi call out from somewhere nearby.

Something about his words got me. Yes, I am over confident at times, and I accept that, but I will _not _become eliminated by it. I straightened up and walked over to Samehada, picked it up, and glared at the clones surrounding me.

"I am who I am… I will not be part of that group of ninjas, I'll be something greater!" I yelled before my instincts took over and I went into a flurry of slashing, dodging and blocking. Every one of the clones disappeared and everything turned white.

Moments later

The whiteness disappeared. I took in my surroundings; I was exactly where I was when Washi-sensei first appeared. So it was a genjutsu… I heard the trees rustling, and turned towards the sudden noise. There stood Washi-sensei, looking very weary. He didn't talk, only gestured me to follow him.

'_Okay… this is weird.' _I thought as I sealed Samehada back in the scroll and followed my sensei.

Half-Hour later

Normal POV

"Well, from what I can see you all did decent. Meet me here at the same time tomorrow. I must report to the Mizukage." Washi told his students, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The team met back at the large rock where they started their search. With their sensei being gone, training was over and they could now do whatever they liked.

"I'm glad we all did well." Midori cheered happily.

Zabuza and Kisame smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder… what will those two talk about?" Kisame said as his smirk quickly turned into stern and distant face, making Midori worried.

"Kisame, are you okay? Do you want to hang out with me for a while?" she questioned, actually putting her hopes up for him to say yes.

"No, I have something to do." He replied sharply before he dashed off.

Midori's heart sank, and disappointment filled her. She began walking out of the training area, head hung down, without saying goodbye to Zabuza.

Midori's POV

A few Minutes later

I had to keep my head up since I'm in public, I can't let anyone think I look weak in the least. But inside, I feel like melting into a puddle. I don't know why I feel this way… I should have never gotten my hopes up.

"Oh, Midori dear!" I suddenly heard a voice call out. I turned around and saw mom's old teammate Nami walking over towards me.

She's a brunette with brown eyes; her hair reaches to the neck and she has on a yellow spring dress with a white button down sweater.

"Hello, how are you today?" I replied back.

"I am fantastic, just doing some shopping. How is your training going?"

I didn't want to tell her anything about the hidden mist training. Out of the two teammates mom had, Nami was always the gossiper. That's what mom said anyways.

"It's going great, just finished for today actually."

She smiled widely.

"That's Hana's lil' girl! I hope you figure out soon what you want to specialize in. Genjutsu was your mother's speciality! Maybe you can do it as well! But I was wondering…" she started off with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Oh no…

"How do you feel being in your team? I mean, back in my days as a genin I was in a full girl team, but since you're the only girl, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, my teammates are great and I wouldn't have them any other way."

"Really? Well that's good news. At least they'll have someone as civilized as you telling them what to do." she stated. I don't even know if that was meant as a complement or an insult…

"Well, I'm very tired… I'm going to head home now. Thanks for the nice chat, Mrs. Nami." I said with a small bow, slowing backing away.

"Wait! One last thing!" she cried out, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to her.

"If I were you, I'd forget about that Hoskigaki child… It would ruin your family's reputation. As well as his pa- oh wait. Never mind, I shouldn't be telling you _that _part…"

She released my arm.

"I'll keep that in mind." I bluntly said to her before walking away.

'_I am so confused… so many things happening at once. Mom's talk, Washi's words… and now Nami's advice? I just need to get home…'_

At the Mizukage Tower

A cool breeze passed through the Mizukage's office from it's open window.

"And that concludes their evaluation, Lord Mizukage." Washi stated as he stood before his leader.

"Well done. Increase the difficulty of their training. If they are to be a team to do my biding they need to be trained hard." The mizukage instructed.

Washi nodded. "Yes but they're still too young for that kind of mission rank."

The Mizukage narrowed his eyes, causing Washi's spine to shiver slightly.

"There is no age limit for well trained assassins. You need to continue doing as you're being told. Train that team!" the kage shouted and he stood from his chair, temper rising.

"Yes, I will." Washi stated, bowed, then quickly took his leave. The Mizukage chuckled darkly and sat back down.

Outside the window, not too far away from earshot, sat a lone figure. After hearing everything that had been said, Kisame formed a hand seal and disappeared from sight.

At Midori's house

I finally made it home. I opened up the front door and walked inside. A flush of delicious smells overwhelmed my nose- I guess mom's cooking! I quickly took off my shoes and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

I began to hear voices.

"I am having second thoughts; I don't think it's a good idea for that kind of training… Midori is too weak for it." A deep voice stated- it was dad.

"You need to have faith in _**your **_daughter. How do you expect her to succeed with comments like that?" a softer voice snapped back- it was mom.

Dad grunted.

"I'll have faith and praise her when she proves herself. I'll be in my office." he replied before I heard dad's footsteps fade away.

I slowly walked into the kitchen. Mom looked so disappointed as she stood before the stove, staring off toward the second hallway, where dad had left her.

"Oh, hello Midori… sorry you had to hear that. How was your evaluation?" she questioned as she took notice of my presence.

I smiled. Mom shouldn't apologize for things as stupid as Dad's issues.

"It was intense. Washi-sensei forced us to split up, then put each of us into a strong genjutsu where we had to fight his clones. Afterword, I came across Mrs. Nami. She was asking me questions about training and about me and Kisame… and that's about it."

Mom crossed her arms. "That damn Nami doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. But… how do you feel about Kisame?"

I felt my face redden with the question; I had no idea what to say to mom!

"I can feel something… deep inside, but I can tell that Kisame has other intentions in life than love."

"It takes time for a man to get "slapped" by the glove of love, if you understand my metaphor. As your mother, I advise you to wait until you're older. You're too young for a complicated thing like love." mom instructed as she resumed cooking.

I nodded happily, then headed upstairs to change and relax.

Half-Hour Later

I dressed in a pair of black capris and a light blue T-shirt covered in Kiri's ninja symbol in dark blue ink. I sat onto my bed, leaning against the back board; violin and bow in one hand, the other one was silently practising my fingering.

I feel like a bomb just waiting to explode; so many things are happening all at once for me… it's really hard to even be me because of it.

_Tap. Tap._

I got up from my bed; violin still in hand and headed towards my window. I opened the shutters and Zabuza waved at me.

I opened the window, allowing him in.

"What do you want, Zabuza?"

"Can you come over to Kisame's? Apparently he really wants to talk about something."

"Alright. I'll meet you by the door."

He nodded and was gone. I closed the window behind him and headed downstairs.

I walked past the kitchen; mom was setting up the table for dinner.

"Oh good timing Midori; we're about to have dinner."

"I have to go out real quick; it won't take too long, promise!"

"Fine but you have twenty minutes." she replied. I smiled widely. That should be enough time.

I ran to the front door, put on my shoes and went outside to where Zabuza was waiting.

"Alright, I've got twenty minutes." I told him as he nodded.

"Then we'll have to roof hop there. I have no idea what Kisame wants to talk about, so let's go." he said before jumping onto the closest roof top; I quickly followed suit.

At Kisame's House

Zabuza knocked on the door, and a few moments later Kisame opened the door and allowed us in. He had a solemn expression on his face, like he was about to direct a funeral or something. I don't like that expression… this must be really serious.

We headed into the living room where Samehada was perched against the wall. I sat in the three- seater, Zabuza was in the arm chair while Kisame remained standing.

"I don't have much time, what are we here for?" I asked.

"For starters; where did you go after our evaluations, Kisame? The Kage Tower?" Zabuza questioned, causing Kisame to nod.

"I went there and listened in on Washi-sensei and the Mizukage's conversation; from what they said I believe we should keep an eye out on Washi and the Mizukage himself… he wants us to be his puppets, young assassins if you really want to classify it." he explained.

"Then why not allow it?" I blurted out, causing the boys to give me questioning stares.

"It'll advance our skills, making us stealthier and stronger, but I do agree that we should keep an eye on them… just in case." I explained.

"Then… we should make a pact: trust no one except the team to an extent." Zabuza proclaimed.

'_Trust no one… isn't that a bit extreme?'_

"In order to prevent betrayal and other problems in the future." Kisame added on.

"Are you sure? That could also lead to many problems; like when we split up and go our separate ways as ninjas. With groups like the Hunter Nins or ANBU squads we'd have to adapt to another team." I questioned.

"Midori, unlike you who is the normal one of the group, no one would want to be friendly to 'freaks' like us. It's best to keep distant and not bother making those kinds of bonds." Kisame stated looking straight into my eyes, making me uncomfortable. But he was right, the people of Kirigakure are so prejudiced…

"Do we have a deal, Midori?" Zabuza asked me.

I didn't know what to do- No wait, I do know what I have to do; I will do this for not myself but for the guys. They need my support for this so I must stick by them.

"I accept… but I'm still going to trust Kimiko no matter what, alright?" I snapped.

"Right, she is alright with us." Kisame said, causing Zabuza to grumble, probably because he 'dislikes' her.

"Alright. I have to go now. It's already been a half hour and Mom's going to kill me if I'm any later." I said as I got up. I saw Kisame and Zabuza exchange glances.

"I'll come with you to the door." Kisame said as he got up as well.

I tried not to frown at Kisame's sudden request. Something else was going on, something that Zabuza knew and had to do with me. And it wasn't good. Feeling like a target below a descending bomb, I merely nodded as I watched him catch up with me. When we got to the door I put on my shoes and walked outside.

"Midori… please wait." I heard Kisame call out. Holding my breath, I turned around.

"I… I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together… I mea-

I kissed him softly on the cheek, interrupting him. Now his look from earlier and talk of not making bonds made perfect sense. So did mom's advice. It would be too much of a burden in our life right now, and would only hinder our progress as shinobi. Not to mention dangerous to us if anyone who wanted to hurt us found out about it. But that didn't mean we had to hold back once we were stronger. We just needed to be patient.

"I understand Kisame. I'll wait for you… Until then we should just remain friends. And before you question me, I'm not mad." I said with a smile, then turned around and walked away.

I heard a faint 'Thank you, Angel' follow me out into the evening air.

I was fine until I heard the lost note in his voice just before he shut the door. My steps slowed as the silence sank around me. No, I wasn't mad, I was sad beyond all compare. It wasn't fair that life had to be this way. But as I looked back at the house before turning the corner, my heart refused to stay down for long. It hurt now, and we might have to stay apart for awhile, but it wouldn't be forever. I'll become stronger, without any distractions, and become someone to feared, just like my boys. But I'll do it my own way. Without Kisame to worry about my life is going to be different now… but I'll be ready for anything.

* * *

**Sammy: That was a dramatic chapter... i hope no one strangles me for not getting Kisame and Midori together. But it's for a good reason and the next chapter is going to just be a fast forward to.. AGE 19! So stay tuned for them being youthful adults and the perks which comes with it! (Drama, Romance... need i say more?)  
**

**Midori: Well 18 for Zabuza.. ehehe**

**Zabuza: *Annoyed.***

**Sammy: Oh don't be such a grouch Zabuza. i hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Oh and before i forget i have a new notices:**

**-I created a Deviant Art Account; though there isn't any pics about my OCs yet.  
**

**-I am going to remake my first Fic 'Nobody Had It Easy' i re-read it one day and i was like 'No what? i'm going to fix this thing.' so i started remaking chapters so if you want you can read the first story or wait until i re-post the new chapters i'll let you know when it's posted but i guess sometime next week i'll be starting it again.**

**Alright, BYE EVERYONE! *Blows Kisses*  
**


	19. Nineteen

**Sammy: So here is the newest installment of SIREN OF THE MIST! Remember this is a time skip, so they are now 18-19-ish. **

**Midori: So that means more adult-like stuff?**

**Sammy: well... yeah but in later chapters.**

**Kimiko: Ew. Anyways Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns her OCs!

* * *

**

Atomic Sharks: That chapter was the real deal ^^ just like this one. SO THE STORY IS BACK ON!

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Nineteen

Normal POV

It was dark, misty and eerie in a forest around the outskirts of water country; a man walked around through the dense forest. He was a rouge nin who managed to escape his cell several days ago and was close to the border.

The mist surrounding him thickened; causing him to bring his guard up and began franticly looking around in case someone was trying to sneak attack him. As he searched around he began to hear an enchanting sound of a violin; the rouge was shaken with fear, he knew what it was and didn't want to come face to face with it.

But he couldn't control himself; his body began to have a mind of it's own. He uncontrollably walked through the forest until his body stopped; he was near a spring with the water splashing at his feet. In the middle of the spring was a figure and the violin was at its loudest. The man's body began to move again heading towards the figure.

"N-No…" he cried out as he got closer; the enchanting music began to become slow and eerie causing a shiver up his spine.

The figure was a women in white robes with white hair; her back was turned to the man she had the violin in her hand; she slowly turned around. Her face was calm, her blue eyes shimmered; the man was franticly try to gain control of his body to run away but failed miserably. The women's calm expression turned quickly into a devilish grin and laughed wickedly; she dispersed into a large body of water enclosing the man into water prison.

A blue blur appeared and hacked through the water prison; the rouge was tossed to a tree and unable to move.

The mist cleared; making everything to be seen, the blue blur was Kisame Hoshigaki he chuckled lowly as he approached his victim. His appearance has changed over the years; his facial figures were more rugged, his shark like features more distinctive he also grown a lot taller- being one of the tallest shinobis in the village and very muscular. His outfit is an ANBU uniform without the mask as well as a sword hoister; in his hands is his deadly weapon- Samehada.

There was a rustle in the bushes he turned his attention to the sound.

"Good job Midori; that saved us a lot of time." He claimed.

A soft clacking started to be heard and out appeared Midori Tanaka; she gained more feminine appeal like curves, average bust and enchanting face making her one of the most chased women in the village. She also had her Anbu uniform without the mask on with her twin katanas strapped on either side of her hips; she had mid-high heeled black ninja boots.

"No problem Kisame." She said with a smile; she turned her attention to the rouge that was lying helplessly on the ground terrified.

"You set this on yourself so you shouldn't be that terrified." She said as she and Kisame gotten closer to him. Kisame began to chuckle once more.

"Maybe we should do something to prevent him from becoming a nescience; terrified people would do anything to be free." He purposed grinning widely causing Midori to raise one of her eyebrows.

"Like wha- no Kisame we're not going to cut his legs off." Causing Kisame's grin to downcast.

"Why not?" he whined very displeased.

Midori crossed her arms; whenever it's just her and Kisame doing a search and capture mission he always demanded to cut of a limb and sometimes she even agreed just to shut him up but now she's in no mood to smell blood and people crying and screaming.

"Because we have to keep him alive and he would die of blood loss by the time we get back to the village. Drain his chakra and let's go; we have to meet up with Zabuza." She stated causing Kisame to grind his teeth and place Samehada on the rouge nin and he instantly fell unconscious.

Kisame bent over grabbed the Nin and tossed him onto Samehada with little to no effort he lifted Samehada onto his shoulder. Over the years Kisame gained formidable strength which can't be matched by shinobi his age. He turned towards Midori; still not happy about not severing the rouge's limbs.

"Alright let's go." And with that they headed towards the trees.

Over the past years the team had experienced in-depth Bloody Mist Training resulting in training with live 'prey' meaning prisoners who were already condemned to death. With that blood thirsty training they were considered the most feared team of their generation in Kirigakure, though they are now competing against Mei and her Team of skilled Ninjas.

They passed the Chunin and Jounin exam at the age of 16. They went their separate ways after that; Zabuza joined the Assasination ANBU squad, Kisame joined the intelligence squad and Midori joined ANBU and has yet to join a specific area in the organization. Though they aren't in the same squad anymore the Mizukage constantly assigned them missions together since they had the greatest co operation and teamwork skills for high ranked missions.

But one thing they were known for were some of their most deadly missions; they were missions to eliminate any loose ends, in other words traitors of the hidden mist. They get assigned to a team full of traitors and kill them during the mission; it raised suspicions but no one would dare call them out on it for fear of their own lives.

Throughout the years of training they each grew to be powerful shinobis; Zabuza uses his decapitating blade and extreme stealth to execute his missions and for that he's become even more recognizable than how he was in the past. He also adopted a young boy named Haku; both Kisame and Midori were surprised since Zabuza has always been a man who doesn't show compassion so they always poked fun at him- resulting in him trying to kill them and on top of Haku he's been seen with Kimiko more often than before, Kisame mainly poked fun at him also resulting in attempts to kill his blue colleague.

Kisame mastered handling Samehada; the two work together in deadly combinations to eliminate their opponents, almost to no difficulty. Kisame is still who've he's always been; sarcastic and intimidating. He's extremely cautious of people resulting in him killing his teammates more often than Midori and Zabuza as well as keeping to himself besides from that he shows his softer side around Midori, Kimiko and occasionally Zabuza and Haku.

Midori was taught genjutsu from both her mother and Washi and mastered it into her own style. Because of that she is renowned for her genjutsus and her superb seduction skills, without fail during missions. She became more independent and took charge during missions after she and Kisame talked when they were 13 and refused to become a weakling ever since.

When their not out on missions- keeping true to their word they don't converse much with other people. Midori does talk to others since she is forced to talk more often because of her family-both Kisame and Zabuza don't mind. The boys kept to themselves either staying in solitude while waiting for another mission, spending time with the group or training. Kisame and Zabuza developed a more violent rivalry; whenever they spar it is beyond the typical spar- they actual fought for blood. The results majority of the time is the same; Kisame wins and Zabuza loses much to his displeasure.

The pair finally stopped by a small shrine; Zabuza and Haku were waiting with a black box in the boy's hands.

"Damn, what took you so long? We were going to leave without you." Zabuza complained in an annoying tone.

"Our target was difficult to find; luckily Midori used a long ranged genjutsu to lure him." Kisame explained adjusting the position Samehada was causing the rouge to groan warily.

"How was your mission?" Midori asked.

"It went fine; we have proof we were successful." Zabuza replied; Haku lifted up the black box slightly to prove Zabuza's explanation.

"Zabuza we should have switched; I was really in a mood for severing limbs but unfortunately Midori didn't want any part in it." Kisame said earning a jab in the rib by Midori's elbow.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

Zabuza grunted roughly and turned around- back facing everyone.

"Now that both our missions are complete let's go."

"Right." Both Kisame and Midori before they followed their comrade into the deep forest in direction of home.

Three Days Later

In Kirigakure

Midori's POV

I sipped some of my coffee and relaxed in my chair with a soft sigh. It's been three days since my last mission and it's been sheer bliss; I slept in and didn't have to worry if someone was going to attack me while I was asleep on the _very cold, _earthy floor. Currently; I'm spending my time with my dear Kimiko at her parent's café since she works there whenever she's not on a mission.

Whenever I'm in the Village I tend to have on a blank white t-shirt on top of it is a black vest unzipped. I have on a black capris and black ninja boots, their flat compared to the ones I wear on missions.

"Midi! I'm finally off duty!" Kimiko yelled happily as she jumped into the chair right across from me.

She hasn't changed much besides the typical changes of girls; she didn't have on her uniform for the café; she had on her typical clothes which is a long light blue shirt with black leggings along with black ninja shoes.

She sat on a chair across from me; I took a sip out of my coffee.

A mischievous smile began to creep up on her face which I'm not enjoying at all.

"You know Midori… sooner or later you need a boyfriend right?"

I nearly spit out my coffee and gawked at my friend who was smiling like an idiot.

"I don't need one, not right now." I snapped.

"So you don't want one because they're not Kisame." Kimiko countered causing me to blush madly.

"Ha, so I'm right! I don't understand you two; I know both of you want each other and yet look at you guys not even hook up yet. What is your deal?"

I placed my cup firmly on the table and stared dead straight into Kimiko's eyes causing her to fidget in discomfort.

"Now look; I made a promise. We won't 'hook up' until Kisame is ready."

"Yeah bu-

"But nothing." I snapped cutting her off, Kimiko started to frown slightly and my heart began to sink.

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off.

Kimiko made a small smile and raised her left hand.

"It's alright; I shouldn't have even gotten into the topic. Let's just hope Kisame doesn't take much longer to be ready… I don't want my best friend to be lonely for the rest of her life." She explained to me, and I have to admit she is right.

Keeping promises are very important to me and I hate letting people down; but I also have to think about myself too.

"Anyways, we should head out now. Before you parents ask you to stay." I said causing Kimiko to brighten up and jump out of her seat.

"Alright! Let's go!" she shouted as I quickly dug into my wallet and paid for my coffee.

We headed into the shopping district for 'not so much' needed shopping.

In the shopping district (Half hour later)

"I'm dead serious Midi, you have to leave your parent's house sooner or later." Kimiko said as she adjusted the shopping bag she was carrying.

It has only been a half hour and Kimiko was dominating the shopping district, almost every shop the pair went into she bought almost every time. Our past conversation was forgotten and all we had in mind was to shop, today the district wasn't even crowded making traveling easier.

"Yeah I know but whenever I say anything about apartment buildings mom goes on a rampage, begging me to not leave yet…" I replied back

"Well that's rough but hey, if you need a place eventually you could partner with me. We can upgrade in my apartment and get a two bedroom!" Kimiko purposed excitingly.

I nodded happily.

"Sure I'll think about it."

"Oh look it's that new jewelry store from what I've heard they have lovely jewelry as well as an ear piercing facility! Let's go in there!" Kimiko shouted, grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

The store was beautiful; several desks with glass cases filled with gorgeous jewelry from bracelets to even teeth jewelry.

"Wow… so pretty." Kimiko said in awe as she walked towards one of the glass cases to look at the merchandise.

I walked over to a case with rings, they shimmered brilliantly I looked over many of them; there were rubies, diamonds, emeralds… I stopped at one particular ring it was so beautiful it was white gold a fairly large sapphire was placed in the middle with two diamonds one on each side. It was simple and exquisite.

"Excuse me, but are you interested in that ring perhaps for an engagement?" I voice called out causing me to jump slightly; it was the cashier. He is quite handsome; fair skinned, brown eyes and Hair slicked back. He was in semi-formal clothing.

Kimiko snorted humorously after hearing the man's comment.

"I'm not engaged." I replied back.

He smiled.

"My apologies, I just thought that such a beauty such as yourself would be taken… in that sense. Do you need any assistance?"

An idea popped into my mind; it was really stupid but I guess I can live with it.

"Actually yes, I would like my ears to be pierced."

Kimiko gasped in disbelief; she rushed over to me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me madly.

"Are you serious? Your ass is going to get in trouble!" she yelled loudly; unfortunately caused a ringing in my ears.

"Yes I'm serious." I merely stated causing Kimiko to gasp and finally get go of my shoulders causing me to stumble back.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and a gleam sparkled in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it too sir!"

I jerked my head towards Kimiko; the fuck… is she joking?

"Are _you _serious?" I questioned her; she stared at me with a large smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"Best Buds stick together bitch!"

The attendant coughed gaining our attention.

"Now my lady; follow me." He said to Kimiko before turning to me

"You wait here; I'll come get you after were done."

She nodded and I began to follow the attendant; I pray to god this won't be catastrophic.

In the Shopping District

Normal POV

Kisame was walking in a brisk pace around the shopping district restocking on much needed supplies. He paid no mind to trailing eyes as he occasionally stopped and looked at the various merchandise; he just needed to get in and get out. He had on black capris and a dark grey sleeveless shirt.

He stiffened slightly as he caught the faint scent of Midori; so she was in the shopping district today.

'_Go figures Kimiko probably dragged her there and they're probably wasting their money on something stupid.' _He snorted as he turned his attention to something else.

"Oi, Kisame." He heard a familiar voice called behind him.

"Hey Zabuza."

Zabuza and Haku were also in the shopping district as well they were not only grocery shopping but also shopping for mission supplies as well. Haku took notice of their blue colleague and pointed it out to Zabuza.

"What brings you out here in the open; you're usually cooped up in your house." Zabuza jokingly questioned.

Kisame just shrugged, they began to walk together.

"I'm just here for supplies; standard ninja gear, sake… that kind of thing."

"Be careful Kisame-san, too much alcohol isn't good for you." Haku stated causing Kisame to chuckle loudly.

"I'll take my chances." And continued conversing with the boy.

Zabuza mentally rolled his eyes and tried to focus on something else other than his rival's interest in sake. He looked at the different shops around as they walked through the district; one store caught his eye. A jewelry store but it wasn't the jewelry on display at the window which really got him but Kimiko- who was inside of it. She had a very worried expression pacing to and fro.

'_The hell?' _ he thought as he started to head to the door.

"Zabuza! Where are you going?" Kisame called out momentarily after he noticed his rival's sudden disappearance.

"Kimiko is in there; and if she's there like you said Midori should be there. Don't you want to see your unofficial _girlfriend?_" he claimed in monotone causing a few close by villagers to gawk at Kisame than quickly go back to do whatever they originally doing.

Kisame stalked over to Zabuza with Haku trailing behind; with a slight irritated look on his face. He roughly brushed Zabuza and headed inside.

Zabuza smirked beneath his mask as gestured Haku- who was waiting to follow him.

In the shop

"So Midori is in there right now; getting her ears pierced I'm doing right after her too god, she's so weird… I'd never expect her to get her ears pierced." Kimiko explained to them.

Zabuza shrugged his arms; he didn't really care what Midori did to herself though he did find that she was a bit crazy but summed up the fact that it was what she wanted to do so he shouldn't object.

Kisame had more conflicted feelings about it; he really didn't see what's the deal with body jewelry but like Zabuza he can't do anything about it now- she's doing it as they speak.

A door opened and Midori walked out wiping her eyes; her expression wasn't a pained-fulled face but a rather irritated and angry. She soon took notice of Zabuza, Haku and Kisame and brightened up a bit.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"You look like shit." Zabuza claimed earning a jab in the rib by Kimiko who glared at him.

"Let's see the result!" Kimiko asked enthusiastically.

Midori sighed and turned her head; it was a small diamond stud.

"The rest of my results is in the room" she said pointed to the room of which she came from.

Everyone gave questionable stares; before they even asked she dug into her pocket, laid a few bills on a counter than responded.

"The attendant thought it was polite to kiss me while he punched the last stud in my ear; he ended up realizing how impolite it was as I bit his tongue and kicked him in the nuts."

Midori turned to Kimiko.

"You probably should put a hold on yours for a while." Causing Kimiko to nod nervously.

Kisame started to chuckle; thinking about what the scene would have been like. He himself wouldn't want to mess with an enraged woman like Midori; it would mean a hell of a lot of injuries.

The five exited the shop before the attendant made it back. It wasn't long until Zabuza and Haku bid their leave stating they had more supplies to buy as well as Kimiko stating she had to go and join with her team for a warm-up leaving only Midori and Kisame.

"What are we going to do? Everyone is gone now." Midori asked as they rested by a tree away from the nearly crowded streets. Midori had her bags onto one side and was sitting beneath while Kisame still had his supplies in his hands leaning against the tree.

"I have all what I need; do you have to get anything important?" he replied.

"No, I'm pretty much set."

Midori looked at the sky; it was slowly transcending from blue to orange hues.

"I should be getting home soon…" Midori claimed as she got up from her spot and reached down for her bags.

Kisame's eyes lingered on her for a moment but quickly looked some place else.

"Then I'll walk you there." He said sharply slowly looking back at Midori who smiled sweetly and nodded.

Time Skip

They were almost there; Midori's house was in full view the travel in a fair pace, in a relaxing mutual silence. The sun was slowly setting and they encountered less and less people. Slowly they were the only ones walking on the roads.

A soft breeze brushed by and appeared a shadowy figure which both of the shinobi recognized- to an extent. It was an ANBU- a male one as it seems. He had the standard shinobi wear and a blank mask.

"Hoshigaki-san, Tanaka-san. You have been requested for a mission, be ready to leave the day after tomorrow." He said formally; handing both of the said people an individual information scroll and quickly left.

"Dammit all. Not another one." Kisame complained as he watched Midori toss her's up and down- they resumed walking.

"I wonder what it is… I hope it's not another search and capture mission or else I'll….. ugh." Midori sighed heavily.

"We're here." Kisame said as they stoped at Midori's doorstep.

She looked up at her blue friend noting again how much taller he is than he once was; she also noted how much it suited him.

"Thank you Kisame; I'll check out the mission than discuss it with you tomorrow." She told him as she stretched up and hugged him which he gladly returned back.

"I'll see you later." Midori said, she turned around and headed towards her door.

Kisame watched as she walked inside; her scent still lingered on his shirt which irritated him. Her scent was sweet and very addicting in his opinion; every time he's to close to him it takes a lot of willpower to restrain himself.

He turned around and headed home.

Over the years Kisame noticed how much he and Midori changed. After their 'talk' he could tell she was extremely disappointed about the outcome and for that his heart has been full of regret ever since. She began to be more in charge and was frequently set on missions with him- Zabuza usually had solo missions. He took notice of her determination and skills not to mention how attractive she's gotten.

He could never express his feelings for her; fearing that she'd reject him like he rejected her.

'_She's one of the most desired bachelorettes after all…' _he thought to himself painfully.

He shook his head; breaking away from his deep inner thoughts and quickly headed home. He'll have to check out his mission scroll but knowing the Kage it's has to be an assassination and if Midori is coming too it must be her specialty- seduction.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, this is roughly a 3 chapter arc so 1/3 chapters completed! **

**I'll see you later everyone!**

**SWS, OUT!**


	20. Departure and Desires

**Sammy: Ello everyone i hope is doing good, this chapter has something which people have anticipating (for you lemon people srys but no lemon yet) so now on to review replies~! :DDDD**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Official Aburame Shino: heck yeah more action :D you only have to wait and see~ enjoy reading and sorry for the wait.**

**Onileo: Thanks Oni ^^ your tips were really helpful!**

**XAnime4lifeX: It is indeed Zabuza! *Thows virtual cookie* i'm glad you are liking this story so far ^^ enjoy reading~~**

**Luxord's Xigbar: i do understand that quote and how it fits in with the story it is as though they need to confess but they do not know how or is to scared to even try so they both feel that their time is running out... blah blah blah i'm just spewing out words anyways thank you for your review!**

**AkatsukiCrush: I'm glad your luving this story! i updated~~~~ sooooo yeah go read it now instead of reading theses review reposneses~**

* * *

Siren of the Mist

Departure and Desires

Kisame and Midori jumped from tree to tree, their ANBU gear making only the slightest rustle as they moved. Neither spoke, nor wasted time glancing at the scenery as they traveled at full speed toward their destination. They both knew their missions, and how important success was as well.

_-flashback-_

_Midori was sitting on the side of Kisame's bed, cross-legged with the mission scroll laid out on her lap. Kisame was on the chair across from her with his scroll in his hands. They had closed all the windows and were on alert for any unwanted spectators; a typical protocol considering their missions were normally high ranked and of a dubious nature._

_Their latest mission is a slightly difficult one; they have to travel to the Land of Waves and kill an important lord who is corrupting a portion of the small country. They have to not only kill him, but acquire three scrolls that he keeps in his residence. He is scheduled to host a party in two weeks and they were arranged to be invited._

"_Alright, so… it's an assassination and retrieval mission." Midori trailed off, looking over the scroll once more._

_Kisame grunted in displeasure. He might have actually enjoyed this moment alone with Midori if one of the mission details hadn't had him in such a foul mood. It was like the Mizukage enjoyed tormenting him._

"_You forgot to add seduction in that 'assasination' part." He stated darkly, earning an equally displeased snort from Midori._

"_Well…. It doesn't matter; I've done it a thousand times. It's just an assassination for me. I don't care about the seduction part- unlike you."_

"_Well, other than killing the man, we have a set of scrolls to find." Kisame continued on, trying to ignore how close to home her comment came… and failing miserably._

_Midori smirked wickedly._

"_So… I'll find the scrolls, and you can seduce and kill the lord." she said, causing Kisame's mouth to drop open._

"_EH? I don't think__so! The only reason you're assigned this mission is for the assassination. I am better suited to search for the scrolls, since I have a better chakra sensory ability than you." Kisame explained rapidly._

_Midori smiled._

"_You don't have to be so defensive__about it; I was just joking with you."_

_Kisame scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed._"_Right, Get your gear together we leave tonight." he instructed._

_Midori nodded and swiftly rolled up her mission scroll and poofed out of the room._

_-end flashback-  
_

"When will be getting there anyway, Kisame?" Midori asked, breaking the silence.

"Since we're going by foot… a week. Unless you want to pay for a ferry into Fire Country, then go to Wave from there." he explained, causing Midori to rub her chin.

"Paying for a ferry isn't a half bad idea. It would also be best to get some fire-style clothing for the party…. But I don't think we're permitted to, since we're in ANBU uniform."

"True, but on the mission log it doesn't say anything about travelling a different way; we could just change clothes aboard the ferry. Simple." Kisame countered, causing Midori to redden.

She just thought of the fact of undressing _in front_ of him. Of course, it was a necessary precaution, since they were in ANBU gear and have a threatening amount of chakra. But even though they had been on a lot of missions together, they'd never had to change in front of one another, so it was very embarrassing for her.

"Eh? What's wrong?" he asked.

Kisame knew what was going on in her head- he could read her like an open book. He wasn't doing this on purpose just so that he could actually see a semi-naked Midori- He wasn't _that_perverted. He just wanted to take a ferry since it was better than travelling on foot.

"Nothing. Let's just go with your plan." she said sharply, dropping down to the ground, Kisame following suit.

Midori looked around her surroundings carefully, trying to detect any incoming chakra signatures.

"Don't worry, no one is around to see you." Kisame said as he turned around.

Midori sighed, then began to take off her ANBU vest, which wasn't so bad since underneath it was a mesh top- one she typically wore on regular missions. She unzipped her bags and took out a medium length, sleeveless coat. She had found it while on one of her endless shopping sprees with Kimiko. It was black with green wave patterns on the bottom, and they both agreed that it suited her perfectly. She quickly put it on and put her ANBU vest in the bag, then looked down at her pants.

'_Should I? Know what, screw it. I don't give a damn about matching anyways.'_she thought to herself as she turned around. She had made the assumption that Kisame was done but-

'_Holy Shit.'_ she thought to herself as she became red as a tomato.

It was not because he was pant-less, but because she was awe stuck at the masculine beauty which was Kisame. His training had done him justice, leaving him ripped with muscles and not an ounce of fat to be found anywhere. She noted a few scars of lucky hits on his back which had healed up nicely, but other than that his pale blue skin was flawless.

Kisame realized that Midori was staring at him and stared back with a slightly amused grin.

'_I never took Midori for a pervert…'_ he thought to himself as she quickly turned back around. He chuckled softly to himself then put on the shirt he was holding in his hands.

'_God, he must think I'm a pervert. He's never going to let me live this one down, the jerk, he al-'_Midori thought to herself in despair.

"Midori, while you were 'thinking', I found where the port is on my map." Kisame called out, causing her to fall back into reality.

Midori turned around- a fully clothed Kisame had a map in his hands, pointing to a wooded area- probably where they were currently at.

"Alright so, it shouldn't take too long to get there. We aren't far off." Kisame justified as he moved his finger towards a red circle close to the Sea- probably the port town.

"Good. The sooner we get there, the better." she replied as they picked up their things and jumped in the direction to the port town.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, but it is the only room we have available. If you don't want it, you can wait until the next boat arrives tomorrow afternoon." the Portman stated wearily, staring at the seemingly intimidating people before him.

Both Midori and Kisame had rushed to the Port city so they wouldn't have to wait for the next boat. But when they arrived they were told that the only room available was a one bedroom for the overnight trip. Neither of the two was comfortable sleeping with the other, so they were making ultimatums in their minds- unfortunately their expressions were scaring the Portman.

"We'll take it then; we can't bother waiting for the next one." Midori stated as she dug out her wallet and paid for her ticket while Kisame followed suit.

The Portman smiled in relief and handed them a key and two tickets.

"Thank you and please enjoy yourselves; the boat will be leaving shortly." he said. They merely nodded to him in return and headed for the boat.

Kisame wasn't thrilled about this; he was going to tell the Portman that they would wait until tomorrow, but Midori had to beat him to it with the opposite answer. He looked over at his friend; she had a blank expression on her face- the one that said she wasn't thrilled either, but there was nothing either of them could do now.

They walked up the gangplank connecting the port to the boat. It was quite big, with the Fire Country symbol engraved on various sections. They headed into the interior to figure out what exactly they had gotten themselves into.

"Alright so… room 229…" Midori said, looking at the number on an ornament attached to their room key.

They headed in direction of rooms 200-230.

"Let's just hope that it's big enough for two." Kisame grumbled looking at the door numbers they passed.

"Damn straight. I don't want to be squished to death." Midori replied, making Kisame laugh loudly. She couldn't help but smile; she loved it when he laughed.

They stopped at room 229. Holding their breaths, Midori opened the door. It was a small room overall. A small bed stood in a corner with just a desk and a chair to complete the furnishings. Since this boat was only a one-night stay it had to be like that.

"Dear Lord…" Midori said softly as she saw the small bed. Kisame would have a hard time sleeping in it by himself, let alone with her competing for room.

"Gotta make do with what we got, eh Midori? We could have waited the night for the next ship." Kisame said, wrapping an arm around Midori's shoulder and grinning like an idiot.

Midori stared straight into Kisame's eyes, her extreme annoyance showing on her face. She removed his hand and dropped her stuff on the desk.

They began to feel a subtle shift in the floor beneath them. Assuming that it was the boat heading off, they moved inside and shut the door. They also began to hear people walking past their room in the hall, having some sort of a conversation. The less they were seen by the other passengers, the better. Kisame sat on the chair while Midori lounged on the bed.

"So, what you suppose we do?" Kisame asked Midori.

"We'll have to suck it up for a night."

Kisame still wasn't happy. He looked at the tiny bed again. It wasn't big enough for the both of them unless they were _embracing_ each other. Kisame shivered slightly at the thought. He didn't want to be that close to her for fear that his instincts would get the better of him.

'_I'll have to suppress all of my deep urges tonight… who knows what would happen if__I don't?'_he thought to himself.

"Kisame… you there?" Midori called out, waving a hand in his face, causing him to startle.

"Yeah?" he said sharply, causing Midori to smile at his inattention. His stomach started to burn with desire as he tried looking at someplace other than her face.

'_That smile… why does it make me feel this way?'_he thought as he tried to control himself.

"I'm heading upstairs; join me whenever you feel like it." she said before she walked out.

He watched her leave before he rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. So much for not being seen. But he had more on his mind than a potential witness to their activities. He didn't know what to do anymore; he is falling in love with Midori when he feels he shouldn't. He rejected her for years and the guilt is still stirring in his mind. If he tried to express his feelings to her now, would she reject him? He wasn't quite sure; he may never be sure.

10 Minutes later…

With Midori

I headed down yet another hallway, frowning at the way it looks exactly like the last one. I've been searching for this damn deck forever and now I'm really getting pissed. I finally found a staircase and proceeded to follow it. A small group of people passed me, smiling in greeting as they head towards their cabins. They look so happy; it makes me wish we weren't on a mission. It would be so nice to do this for like a vacation or something.

When I reached the top and looked around, I stopped in my tracks. It was a hallway again, and I see no map to tell me where I am. All I want is to go outside, dammit!

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" a feminine voice called out to me.

I quickly turned around to see a woman in a suit- probably the uniform of the ship.

"Yes, I am looking for the deck and I can't seem to find it." I said as I watched the woman smile.

"An entrance is just down this hall to the right." she replied with a wave of her hand in the correct direction.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said as I started walking again, grateful that there was an end to this madness.

"You're welcome." she called out to me before disappearing behind a door.

I stepped out of the hallway and was welcomed by a light breeze and a slowly turning sunset sky. It was already bright orange, with the clouds at the very top fading into shades of dark blue and purple. I looked around and saw only a few people nearby. Sighing in relief, I walked along the edge of the boat, grasping onto the semi-rusted railing. It's much nicer to enjoy such a wonderful evening with little to no noise.

I watched as the color reached its peak, the orange darkening to red and bits of pink surrounding the purple and blue. If only Kisame was here with me instead of being in the cabin alone. He'd probably enjoy seeing this, even though he wouldn't actually say anything about it aloud.

He was just like that. Kisame really knows how to keep secrets, sometimes to the point of frustration. I know deep down he loves me, but I can't help but wonder why he won't tell me. I saw the pained look in his eyes in the cabin. He tried to hide it, but we've been around each other far too long for that. He wanted to either tell me something or do something to me, but tried his best to restrain himself. It is probably his pride getting in the way or maybe… he's just as scared as I am. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid that he might reject me like before.

With my heavy thoughts slowing my steps, I spotted a bench and decided to sit down for a while.

Maybe… if I gain the guts to… I'll try tonight. It pains me to see him like this and if he wasn't going be a man and fess up I'll have to take things into my own hands.

I heard footsteps coming my way and turned to see a man approaching, casually glancing at passing ladies with a devilish smile. He couldn't be called ugly with his fair skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed casually, in a white t-shirt and black capris. I hope he doesn't try to bother me, because I am in no mood to be bothered by a pervert.

To my displeasure he stopped right in front of me, giving me a fake smile.

"May I sit down? You seem quite lonely out here."

I gritted my teeth.

"No I am fine sitting alone." I stated as politely as I could.

"Oh come now, no need to be so m-

"I believe she does not want to be bothered." A rough and familiar voice said. I turned my head around and smiled with relief.

Kisame was behind the man with an irritated glare on his face; his arms were crossed and he was standing at his full height, well over that of the man.

The interloper raised an eyebrow in utter confusion and I believe shock.

"_I_believe that _I_would be better company for her than _you_of all people, freak." he gruffly said.

The word 'freak' kept repeating in my mind, my temper flaring every time I hear it. It reminds me of people back in Kirigakure, staring down at Kisame, and Akio and his group chanting that heinous word at him.

I stood up without a word and punched the man in the face. He flew backwards, hitting the railing. If it wasn't there he would have went overboard.

I stalked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to my face. His cheek was going to bruise badly and his nose had begun to bleed.

"Now listen here. _I_choose who the fuck I want to be around, and frankly, I wouldn't want _you_as company. You see that man over there?

I saw his eyes move towards Kisame.

"_He_is the only company I need, not _you_. You want to know why? Because I'm fucking in love with him, you understand? No one will ever change that." I said in a deadly tone, causing the man to shake with fear.

I released him and stood back up.

"Leave, before I decide to beat the crap out of you some more for insulting him." I ordered. Holding his nose, he clumsily rose to his feet and scurried off, one hand attempting to swipe away the blood running down his face.

I sighed, my temper cooling rapidly, when it hit me- I confessed!

I turned around and faced Kisame. He was smiling. Not his usual smirk, but a full blown, sincere smile which made me melt on the spot. He walked towards me, and my heart started pounding like crazy. We were only inches apart when he placed a hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his warmth. He lowered his head towards my ear.

"Well then, I suppose I should say what I've been wanting to say for a while now too… but first…" he whispered as his lips met mine.

It felt sincere, powerful, and most of all, full of love. Uncontrollable tears fell down my eyes. It was as though he was telling me everything he wanted to say to me all these years in a single moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head to the side, allowing better access, which he gladly took.

He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I could feel my whole body growing weak in his embrace, but I didn't care. I could die right here.

After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away, smiling.

"I must look hideous right now. My eyes are probably red from crying." I said as I wiped my tear-stained face.

Kisame chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You look fine. The ship attendants dropped by the room and left us some food. Let's go eat." He said as we began to walk towards an entrance to the interior of the ship.

"I thought that you were going to tell me something." I said, causing him to look away. He walked scratching the back of his head as he searched for something to say.

"I _was,_but I felt that a kiss would explain it better." He said at last, causing me laugh.

"Good, because for a second there, I was beginning to think you were gay."

Kisame quickly whipped his head over to look at me with a shocked expression all over his face.

"I am _not_gay."

"I know, I'm just joking with you." I said playfully, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Kisame sulked for a bit then suddenly made a small smile.

I pulled him to a stop in the middle of the hall and returned his smile. "I am glad, though. I can stop… doubting myself, and you should too; it hurts to see you beat yourself up over something as simple as love."

"Love isn't simple; it's weird and very annoying, but I will try to stop doubting to make you feel better." he replied.

I smiled and we continued our walk in mutual silence.

An hour later…

Both Midori and Kisame ate and were ready for bed, having nothing else to do on the small ship. They got dressed and stared blankly at the tiny piece of furniture that was called a bed. Just because they had worked out their feelings for each other didn't mean they were just ready to hop in the sack with each other. So their previously forgotten obstacle now lay before them, looking as foreboding as an inanimate object could.

"…You first?" Midori asked, causing Kisame to shake his head.

"If I go first, you might get kicked off in the middle of the night. You go first." he said, causing Midori to turn a light shade of red.

She walked over and shuffled across the bed, pulling the covers over her. Her face was too close to the wall, and she had to shut her eyes to keep from staring at nothing. She was still slightly nervous, though not as much as before their kiss. The lights were turned off suddenly and she began to hear Kisame's footsteps as he crossed the room, then the rustling of sheets and his added weight sinking onto the bed.

Kisame was trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, but he soon realized it was not going to happen. The further apart they were, the more uncomfortable staying on the bed was. He inwardly sighed as he crept closer to her for more comfort.

"This is such a terribly small bed; it is not even funny." Midori sighed, her head now hitting the wall.

"Heh, well then, we'd better try to fix it." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him.

"Huh?" she nearly gasped in shock; she wasn't expecting that at all. But in her opinion, it was a lot nicer than having her head hitting the wall, not to mention warmer.

"You have to admit, it is a lot better, right?" Kisame whispered. He was actually happy he decided to do this, but of course he would have to restrain himself. His primal instincts were even closer to the surface than they have ever been, thanks to his completed training, and he had to be careful to keep himself from taking advantage of Midori. He placed his chin on the top of her head and sighed deeply. Her scent was intoxicating; it was a sublime mixture of light flower fragrances that he would be addicted to forever. He stiffened as he remembered their kiss on the deck, and he started to wonder what the rest of her tasted like.

'_But__now isn't the time… I'm too tired.'_he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah…" Midori mumbled as she was lulled to sleep by Kisame's strong heartbeat.

The Next Day

The sound of loud voices and luggage moving around forced Kisame to open his eyes. He had had a bliss-filled sleep, which was pretty rare since he was usually tormented by his subconscious. He started to get out of bed when he was restrained by two arms around his neck. He looked down and found Midori, still asleep, on his chest. He couldn't help but smile at her expression, hating the fact that he had to wake her up now. He shook her shoulder rather roughly, causing her to open her eyes slowly.

Midori had been enjoying her rest, wrapped in a blanket of warmth. It was by far one of the best nights she's had in a long time; the constant missions she'd been assigned, training, and family bickering prevented her from having a well-rested sleep. She began to feel a rough shake from her shoulder; she inwardly groaned and opened her eyes only to find herself inches away from Kisame's face.

"What?" she groaned miserably.

"The boat has stopped; people are leaving and so should we." Kisame explained as he finally removed Midori's arms from his neck and got out of bed.

Midori groaned again as she rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, resisting the urge to pull the covers over her head and sleep another hour.

"Why did we accept this mission?" she questioned to no one in particular.

"To get paid; now get out of bed!" Kisame said as he yanked Midori completely off the bed.

Midori toppled over and landed squarely on Kisame's chest; she looked up at him and smiled.

"To get paid, huh? Whatever, let's just get to Wave Country." she said as she stepped away from him and went to her bag.

"We should just change into our uniforms and sneak out without detection. We don't know who on this boat might be a relation to that lord." Midori said as she took out her uniform.

"Right." Kisame responded as he too headed towards his bag.

Midori began to change, trying to ignore the fact that once more she was changing in front of Kisame. Though after last night, she didn't feel as self-conscious as before. She actually felt slightly comfortable. She gradually got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, catching Kisame staring at her. She raised her brows at him; she might be a little comfortable, but not _that_comfortable.

"Why are you staring at me?" she demanded with a hint of irritation.

Kisame scoffed a laugh as he strapped on his ANBU vest.

"You should get used to it. We're probably going to change a lot in front of each other during this mission." he stated.

Midori blushed before she turned back around and finished putting on her undershirt and proceeded to finish changing.

"And maybe… after the mission too." Kisame suddenly said, causing Midori to completely go red. She didn't dare to look at him; she could only assume he had that smug smirk plastered on his face. She strapped on her vest and turned to face the now dubbed perverted blue man.

"What would make you think you'd get any?" she snapped at him, causing his smirk to widen slightly.

"Don't kid yourself, Angel; you know I'm right. Might not be quick, but eventually we're going t-

Midori threw a shuriken at him.

"You know... you talk too much. Let's go." she stated as she picked up her bag.

"Fine, but it's true you know; I can feel it." he said as he picked up Samehada from the wall it was placed against and attached it to his harness.

Midori huffed, annoyed; she wasn't impressed by his remarks.

"We'll see what happens." she said as she opened the door.

Kisame followed right behind her, instantly regretting his words. He wanted to kick himself in the gut for his thoughtless comment. Now he doesn't know if Midori would want to fully be with him- she probably thinks that he is a sex-craved idiot.

"Midori… ah… sorry, I was just trying to bug you." he whispered, not wanting people to overhear.

Midori turned towards him and smiled.

"I know; no need to get so depressing over it." she whispered back as she peered around the corner of a hallway. Kisame smiled as he swiftly picked her up, causing her to gasp. Shifting her slight weight in his arms, he started to dash down the hall.

"Huh?" Midori shouted as they ran down the hall. She was so surprised she never even knew if people were around still, and running around in obvious ANBU gear didn't help.

"No one deadly is on this boat right now and we have to get out of here, right? Might as well do it with speed." he said as they got out of the interior and onto the deck.

Midori couldn't help but smile at his antics. Now one stage of the mission was over; it was time for the next phases to commence.

* * *

**Sammy: Well i hope you enjoyed this installment of Siren of the Mist; now that Midori and Kisame confessed their love their relationship is slowly getting deeper and deeper but what will happen during the rest of the mission? will they stay strong or will-**

**meh i can't say -laughs- anyways thank you so much for reading and i'll check ya' next time with the new chapter: Second Stage; Seduction and tortue.**


	21. AN Busy Busy Busy

Just needed to put up this notice; recently I've been getting swamped with school work resulting in me having to focus more on school than making a new chapter of SOTM. So I have to really say sorry to all those wanting a new chapter to come out.

So~ while I'm working with school stuff I'll try to develop the next chapter but also what I am aiming to do is to go back to a few chapters and edit them. So stay tuned for that :D

Oh and on a plus side; AWESOME SIREN OF THE MIST MADE IT TO 90 REVIEWS! You guys seriously rock. I love you all ^^ until next time everyone~

SammywithSwagger


End file.
